Our Eyes Are the Same
by DarkElite24
Summary: The suffering and pain bring together those with lifeless eyes, which the only thing they have is each other. NaruHina plus other pairs I feel like making. EDITED
1. Chapter 1: The Destined Meeting

**AN: **This chapter has been edited (YAH)! I want to thank **One. Who. Reads **for editing this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**"

"_**Kyuubi thinking**_

**Our Eyes Are the Same **

**Ch 1: The Destined Meeting**

The sun was rising over the village of Konoha just as it did every morning. People began to wake up to start their days. Merchants set up shop while the local children ran towards the ninja academy.

Naruto Uzumaki, a six year old with sun kissed blond hair sat up in his bed and thought about his first day at the academy. His eyes were a dull blue as though you were staring in the eyes of a doll. Those dreaded eyes that show the pain that he lives with every moment of his life, eyes that could only be described as lifeless.

In his six years of life Naruto has suffered more than most Jounin, even some Anbu. He endured countless beatings and abuse, but not without the cost of his sanity.

He looked around his apartment and took in the sights. It had one bedroom that connected to a living room and kitchen area. His bathroom connected to his bedroom. His room only contained a bed and closet while his living room had a sofa and table.

He looked upon the bare walls to read the words that he had heard all his life."Demon", "Monster", "Abomination", "Devil" and more that were painted on his walls that summed up the villager's opinion about him.

He sat up and quickly got dressed. Naruto heated up ramen for breakfast because it was all anyone would sell him. He left his apartment without locking his door since people would just break the door down if it was locked.

He still got the glares and name calling on his way to the academy. He put on his fake smile. He called it fake because he never truly was happy before that he can remember. His face showed that of a carefree boy, but inside he was dead. He truly hoped that he could make a friend at the academy at least he would have someone to live for.

**Hinata**

The sun's light illuminated the room of six year old Hinata, her room was bare and empty except the mat that held the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata raised her head and looked around her room to see if the elders were there. She had raven black hair and the Hyuuga's trademark eyes, but her eyes had a dull hue that showed her crushed soul. Her eyes were duller than those of the branch family.

She looked at her bare wall and gazed upon these words carved into the wall. "Failure deserves nothing", the words that the elders and her father live by. Every day the elders put her in a sparring match with her cousin, Neji.

Neji hates the main branch for the death of his father, Hizashi and is one of the most powerful up and coming Hyuuga. Hinata loses to Neji every time and for every loss Hinata loses something she values (explains the bare room). She began to lose so much that her father completely ignores her (not that he noticed her to begin with).

The elders decided to give her a little incentive by whipping her with a leather strap until she learned to be strong. The strap became a whip and every time she screamed five more lashes were added on to her original twenty. Then when her back was full of scars the head elder, Hozin decided to give her something called "private punishment", but what it really was two hours of free time with Hinata which usually involved her being naked and raped repeatedly. These punishments took a toll on her mind and she began to hate herself.

The pain was so great that she would slice open her arm repeatedly just to bleed away the pain, but the pain never ended and now her arms were covered with scars. She never could bring herself to take her own life because she knew that when she died, her sister would suffer the same fate and she knew that her mother would never forgive her for abandoning her sister.

She got dressed and didn't even bother to go to breakfast because the elders didn't feed her until nighttime and she had to eat it out of a doggy bowl like a damn animal. Today was the first day of the academy and she wanted a friend to make her feel worth something, but when thinking about that only one thing popped into her mind.

"_Why would anyone want to be friends with a failure like me?"_

**Naruto**

Naruto was one of the first people there so he sat in a lone swing that hung from the tree and watched the children file in. The children were hugged by their parents and sent on their way.

Naruto envied those children and wished that someone would hug him or at least love him, but love was meaningless to a demon. Naruto truly believed that he was a monster and that he didn't deserve love, but that still didn't stop his yearning for it.

He thought that someone actually loved him when he was four and lived on the street. He ate garbage and slept anywhere that was warm. A woman took him in and fed him, even tucked him in and read him a story. He woke up to find himself tied up to a post and the women that he thought as his own mother stabbing him with a dull rusty knife. He suffered for twenty hours as the women slowly tortured him until his screams attracted someone who cared enough to call for help. The women escaped and the Anbu somehow lost all the evidence (do I have to explain) so the case was dropped.

He continued to watch the children play and hoped someone would be his friend. He remembered back when he met his first and only friend.

**Flashback**

Four year old Naruto wandered the streets of Konoha looking for food. He tried begging for food, but that usually ended up as a beating. He searched the trash cans for a scrap of food, but instead found the thing that kept him from going insane for so long. He found a stuffed fox with red fur and a cute tail.

The fox was unharmed with just a little bit of dirt on his fur. Naruto picked up the stuffed animal and looked at it with dead eyes. He saw it had a string, so he pulled it. The stuffed fox said the words that Naruto always wanted to hear; "I love you". Naruto spoke to the stuffed animal.

"No one wants you either, huh. I'll take care of you so now we don't have to be alone. I think I'll call you Mr. Kittsy".

Naruto took Mr. Kittsy and returned to his box behind the whore house where the smells of sex drift through the air. He pulled the string one more time to hear those healing words then fell into a deep nightmare filled sleep still clutching the little stuffed animal.

**End Flashback**

Naruto continued to stare at the children and their parents as he slowly swung back and forth. He could see that most of the parents glared at him. He could even hear them tell their children to stay away from him because he was a monster.

Naruto just blocked out the words as best he could, but he knew now that no one would be his friend. Beside, who would be friends with a monster?

The children ignored or glared at Naruto. Naruto looked right at the children and put on his fake smile, but underneath the mask he felt like crying. He learned earlier not to cry in front of the villagers because they would only get mad and hurt him.

Naruto turned and saw a girl walk through the front gates. She wore a tan coat with black pants and ninja sandals. Her black hair had this shine and her pale skin looked smooth and perfect. (She looks like a mini version of the 12 year old Hinata) What really caught Naruto stare were her eyes. Her eyes weren't the same color as his, but they had the same dullness and emptiness to them. Naruto never saw anyone so pretty or cute in all his life. A thought went through Naruto's mind.

"_Our eyes are the same."_

**Hinata**

Her walk to school was normal. People just ignored her as walked by.

She thought about how her mother would take her around Konoha and spend time with her. She always complimented Hinata on how pretty she looked and how proud she was to have a daughter like her. Hinata knew that her mother would have been the one to walk with her on the first day of the academy, but she died giving birth to Hanabi two years ago. After her mother's death, her father began to ignore her and the Hyuuga elders took charge.

She walked slowly because with every step there was a sharp pain coming from the lower area of her body. The elder's "private punishment" always hurt her both emotionally and physically. They usually beat her before or in some cases during the rape. They brutally smash her head into the floor or a wall. They still bring out the strap or whip to further Hinata's pain. Hinata always leaves the punishment feeling useless or dead. The elders even told her that she was completely useless and that she even failed at being a whore because she was too ugly. She hated the feel of their fluids dripping out of her holes and the smell of sex that covered her bare room. After each "punishment" she either passed out or stayed awake to write in her diary.

Her mother's flower pressing book, her dairy, and her lucky charm were the only thing she could keep from the elders. She hid them under the floor boards of her room. She didn't have to worry about them finding them because of the seals on each room that prevents the **Byakugan** from looking in other rooms to prevent peeping.

Hinata walked through the front gate of the academy. She looked around the court yard and at all the children that continued to play until she heard a gasp.

She turned her head to a boy that sat on a swing. Hinata gasped and she could feel her heart beat faster. The boy had blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks which Hinata found very cute. His eyes were a sky blue, but what really caught her attention was the dull hue of his eyes. She knew that she was looking at someone that experienced the suffering and pain that she had also felt. Looking into those deep pools of blue only one thought entered her mind.

"_Our eyes are the same."_

**Naruto**

Naruto was stunned by the girl's beauty. He began to get up to talk to the girl, but just as he began to walk over the bell sounded and she was lost in the sea of children. Naruto felt depressed that he may not see the girl again and that he just lost his only chance to make a true friend.

He whispered to himself. "Why does Kami-sama hate me so much?"

He walked inside the academy and found his classroom. He walked in to find a tall man with a scar over his left temple. He was big and wore a leaf headband around his arm. His assistant was an equally tall man with brown skin and a scar across his nose. He had spiky dark hair and wore his leaf headband on his forehead. Naruto looked around the classroom to find that the girl from earlier was in his class. The teacher yelled at the class.

"All right, listen up! My name is Ryuu Mishori, but you maggots will call me Ryuu-sensei. For the next few years I will train you to be a shinobi of Konoha. I won't lie to you. The road will be tough, but if you don't act stupid then everything will be perfect with yeah! This toothpick here is Iruka Umino and he's my assistant."

Naruto wasn't paying too much attention because he was too focused on the pale eyed girl. He then felt as if it was hard to breath and he only got that way when the villagers were going to attack him.

Ryuu yelled loudly. "YOU! I saw you make that face! How dare you turn your nose up to me?"

Ryuu hated Naruto because the fox killed his whole family and he was happy that the demon was in his class, so he can make its life a living hell. Naruto was shocked that teacher called him down even when he didn't do anything.

Naruto spoke up in protest.** "**What! I didn't do anything."

"Oh! A wise guy! Students: here is your first lesson!" Ryuu replied smugly.

Ryuu continued with an authoritative voice. "Boy, get down here now!"

Naruto didn't want to make his sensei even madder, so he walked down next to him. Ryuu continued his demands.

"Hold your hands out stretched. Now I will put these text books on your head and arms. You will NOT drop these books or you will be forced to sit in the hall while REAL talented students learn!"

Ryuu turned toward the other students and spoke. "Students let's start out the year with a test! I want you to throw anything you have and try to knock off Uzumaki's text books. If you succeed you pass, that simple! Ready, start!"

Naruto was already struggling to hold up the books, but then he was pelted with random items. Books, pencils, pens, even kunai hit his body. He still kept the books up even through the pain. The students laughed at him as he bled and cried out in pain. The words hurt worse than the pain. Loser, Jerk, Weirdo, some even called him a demon.

After ten minutes of constant pelting, he dropped the books and was kicked out of the classroom. He sat in the hallway and thought about all the students' harsh words, but one pale eyed girl was mostly on his mind. The girl didn't throw anything, laugh, or call him names. She kept her eyes down, but Naruto thought that he saw a tear slide down her cheek. Maybe there is a beacon of light in the darkness he calls life.

**Stay Cool**

**DarkElite24**


	2. Chapter 2: Warmth Embraces the Suffering

**AN: **Here is the edited and reformatted version of Ch.2. I want to thank **One .who .reads **for his help editing this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

'_thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**"

"_**Kyuubi thinking**_

**Our Eyes Are the Same **

**Ch. 2: Warmth Embraces the Suffering**

Ryuu dismissed the children for lunch around 11:00. Naruto didn't have anything to eat, so he just sat in his swing and watched his classmates eat and talk. They looked so happy and carefree. Naruto based his "mask" off these looks. Naruto wished he could truly be like them. He wished he had a mother and a father. He wished he wasn't hated. He wished that he was worth something, but from what the villagers say a monster has no worth. His thoughts were interrupted when something hit him in the head. He fell to the ground with blood dripping down his face. He looked up to see several kids twice his age circle around him. The head asshole spoke first. "Hey, word around town is that you're some sort of demon!"

The boy spoke again. "Well, I'm the top ninja at the academy and I'm going to become a Genin, so I want to prove my strength in a battle with the town demon!"

Naruto stared down and remained quiet. The bully replied to the blonde's silence.

"Don't ignore me!" The bully said while raising the blonde by his shirt. The bully continued.

"I'm the personal student of Ryuu Mishori and I can kick your ass!" The bully pushed Naruto back to the ground. The bully looked smug as he continued to speak.

"My name is Souji Cato and don't you forget it!"

Naruto remained quiet, hoping they would go away. Souji growled at Naruto and continued is threats.

"You sure like to keep quiet; I'm sick and tired of you ignoring me!" Souji kicked Naruto in the face causing the blonde to bleed from his forehead. Souji laughed at the boy's weakness and shouted to his friends. "Let's get him!"

The children circled around Naruto began to beat him with anything that they could find. Naruto just did what he usually does during a beating. He curled up into a ball and waited for the pain to stop. Naruto struggled to hold back tears. This was his worst day ever or rather everyday was his worst day ever.

All of a sudden they stopped beating him. Naruto looked up to see the pale eyed girl protecting HIM. This girl that he just met today was protecting the village "demon". The girl had her arms out stretched shielding him from their anger. The girl spoke up. "Stop this!"

Tears fell from the girl's eyes as she spoke with a trembling voice. "He has had enough, please just leave him alone!"

The group was stunned that someone would stick up for the vicious "demon" their parents had warned them about. Souji glared at the defiant girl and shouted. "If you protect the demon then you will suffer the same fate!"

The children regained their senses and continued their beating on Naruto, now Hinata was involved as well. Naruto ignored the pain and gazed upon the huddled form of Hinata. She was bloody and Naruto could hear her sobs. Her sobs angered Naruto, but what pissed him off was Shouji spitting on Hinata as though she were garbage. Naruto was outraged!

"_How dare he spit on her like that. Touching her pretty face with those dirty hands! I'll KILL THEM!" _

Naruto's chakra spiked and his dull blue eyes turned blood red and became slits. His whisker marks darkened and his teeth became fangs. The children figuratively and literally shit their pants and ran all except Shouji who stood in shock. Naruto moved in a blink of an eye and punched Shouji so hard that he flew across the courtyard.

Naruto's chakra calmed down and his features returned to normal. He looked over to Hinata to see that she was unconscious. He picked up Hinata and laid her against a tree. He couldn't remember what happened to Shouji. Shouji must have knocked him out and left, but why was everyone staring at him.

**Hinata**

Hinata's eyes opened weakly and she winched from the sudden pain flowing through her body. She waited a couple of minutes for her brain to catch up. She remembered jumping into the mob to help that blond haired boy.

Hinata's mind focused on that boy. She felt a connection with him as though they were linked somehow. Hinata could tell that he feels the same pain that she feels. She saw the boy being dehumanized in the classroom.

Hinata was horrified at the way they treated him yet he still smiled big and wide. She could tell the smile was a facade because some of the branch family smiles like that when they are sad. She couldn't hold back the tears of anger and sadness while this was going on.

When the class broke for lunch Hinata saw a group of kids attacking the blond haired boy. Something inside her felt sick as she watched this go on. With every hit she felt his pain. She felt a deep pain as she saw the boy curl up into a ball and shake. She didn't want the boy to feel such pain anymore, so she tried to stop them. Then they attacked her! Everything went black after that.

She turned her head and saw the blond haired boy sitting beside her. She looked into those deep blue eyes and she felt her face heat up. The boy spoke with joy in his voice."Hey! You're up, that's great!"

The shy girl replied with a stutter. "U-Um h-hello."

The boy smiled a big grin and continued. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage."

The girl cheeks burned with a light red as she introduced herself. "Nice to m-meet you I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto looked closer at the girl and spoke with a smile on his face. "You're very pretty."

The girl blushed heavily and stuttered a reply. "T-T-T-Thank Y-You."

The girl then saw the blonde's bleeding head wound and cuts. She spoke with a voice full of worry. "Oh! You're wounded!"

Naruto felt the wound on his forehead and spoke. "Don't worry! I'm used to it."

Hinata took out her ointment and spoke, "They will get infected if they aren't treated!"

Hinata dips her fingers into the medicine and smeared the ointment onto Naruto's wounds. After she treated Naruto's wounds, she nursed her own wounds. Naruto's wounds instantly closed from the fox's healing, but Naruto thought it was the ointment.

The boy looked on in amazement and spoke. "Wow, Hinata-Chan this ointment is amazing! How did you make it?"

The girl blushed because Naruto called her Chan. The girl responded to his question. "My mother taught me how to make it before she died. I'm really good at making it."

Hinata's look became sad as she mumbled under her breath. "It's the only thing I'm good at."

Hearing her mumbled words, Naruto shouted a reply. "That's not true!" He smiled brightly at her. "I heard you in class; you're very smart! I think you are the #1 student here!"

Hinata had tears of happiness in her as she responded.** "**Thank you, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned and replied.** "**No need to thank me Hinata-Chan! I'm just speaking the truth!"

Hinata looked down and decided to ask Naruto a question. "N-Naruto-kun, why did R-Ryuu-sensei kick you out of the classroom?"

Naruto looked down in sadness as he responded." I don't know, but everyone always laughs at or hurts me! I don't understand why!"

Naruto felt tears appear in his eyes as he continued. "You are the only person that is actually nice to me besides the old man."

Hinata responded with another question. "Who's the old m-man?"

Naruto wiped his eyes as he replied. "Old man Hokage!"

Hinata looked down and spoke. "I know how you feel."

Hinata curled her knees into her chest as she spoke about her family life. "My f-father ignores me and the elders..." Hinata stopped talking and buried her head in her knees.

Naruto spoke with worry in his voice. "What do these elders do to you?"

Hinata let out a muffled sob and replied. "They tell me I'm a failure and they hurt me."

Naruto's anger grew as he responded. "You're not a failure!"

Naruto grabbed her arm and caught her attention. Hinata's head turned and looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto eyes held anger in them as he spoke. "Don't listen to them! You are pretty, smart, and nice."

Hinata lifted her head from her knees as Naruto grabbed her by her shoulders. His grip was firm, but gentle enough to not hurt the girl. He continued. "They don't deserve to lay their filthy hands on you! You deserve better!"

Hinata dried her tears and spoke. "Thank you, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked bashful as he spoke. "Hinata-Chan, will you be my friend?"

Hinata felt elated and agreed with a smile on her face. "Sure!"

The two friends spent all lunch playing together. Sometimes they received glares from teachers or students, but they didn't care. For once their smiles weren't a facade. They spend most of the days with each other until Hinata has to go home.

Hinata still received "punishments" from the elders. She always wrote about the "punishments" in her diary, but after she met Naruto all she wrote about was him. She would fall asleep thinking about Naruto and surprisingly she stopped having nightmares.

Naruto still received glares and name calling, but he just smiled and ignored them. He would always enter his trashed apartment to find names painted on the walls, but none of that mattered. He felt less empty now that he met Hinata. He would always go to sleep thinking of Hinata and his nightmares still happened, but they were less terrifying.

Months passed since that first day of the academy and Naruto still hadn't learned anything. Ryuu would always kick him out of the classroom and then makes him take a test that he isn't prepared for. Naruto's grade dropped to dead last, but Hinata always encouraged and helped Naruto with studying. They always hung out together.

There weren't any classes today because of the festival. Today was October 10, the day of the Kyuubi festival, also Naruto's birthday, so Hinata snuck out and pretended to go to the festival. She wanted wish Naruto a happy birthday and to give him her present. She rushed to Naruto's apartment as fast as she could, unaware of the mob gathering for the annual "demon hunt".

**Stay Cool **

**DarkElite24**


	3. Chapter 3: A Demon's Punishment

**AN:** sorry for the late update. I hope to lessen the time between updates during my summer vacation. I neglected to mention some things during the last chapter. I failed to mention the age of Shouji Cato and there was some confusion. Shouji is 12 and in his last year at the academy, therefore he would know about the fox because he's twice the age of Naruto (who is 6). The children knowing about Naruto being called a demon either heard the whispers from the adults or heard it from the older kids. The 3rd' s law only executes people if a SHINOBI of the village hears them talking about the demon, but most ninja in Konoha hate Naruto, so they let the passage of rumors circulate to get more people on their side. Some ninja may even feel inclined to ignore the Hokage's law completely!** I put up a poll to see if you want Hinata and Naruto on team 7 with Sasuke, team 8 with Shino, or The regular team with Hinata and Naruto on different teams (the way it was in the anime & manga). The poll will last until ch 6 or 7. **

**AN: **This chapter has been edited. I want to thank **one. who. reads **editing it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**/**Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking"**_

**Our Eyes Are the Same **

**Ch 3: A Demon's Punishment**

Hinata arrived at Naruto's small apartment by taking a short cut through the back streets of Konoha which were usually empty during the festival. She looked upon the small apartment that looked like a wreck with fear, but not because of the grim looking apartment, but how Naruto would react to his present. Her thoughts raced as she drew closer to the apartment.

"_What if he doesn't like my gift! WAIT maybe he'll like it and give me a hug or even a kiss!__"_She blushed at her own thoughts as she walked to the door. Hinata gave a knock.

"N-Naruto-kun! It's me, Hinata." She stuttered loudly.

She turned the knob to find it unlocked. She opened the door wide and stepped into the dark living room. The small room had some furniture, but it was all damaged. Hinata looked around Naruto's small apartment and gasped at the horrible names painted on the walls. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought of the way Naruto lived here all alone.

She heard a soft bang against the wall. Hinata was shocked by the noise and drew back in fear of someone else being here besides Naruto. She gathered up her courage and called out. "N-Naruto-kun is that y-you!"

The soft bang happened again, but it was more alarmed. All of a sudden the closet door opened in Naruto's bedroom. Naruto stepped out of the closet looking tired and scared. Naruto spoke in a whisper. "Hinata-Chan is that you?"

She replied "Oh! Naruto-kun you scared me."

Naruto walked up to her and spoke. "What are you doing here Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata pressed her fingers together and responded with a stutter. "I-I wanted to give you a present, Naruto-kun."

"A Present?" Naruto looked scared and moved away from her.

Hinata pulls the gift from her pocket. She sees the fear on Naruto's face and speaks with worry in her voice. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong!"

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he spoke. "Anyone who has given me a present always hurt me."

Sadness was present on his face as he continued. "Are you going to hurt me Hinata-Chan?" He looked down and continued. "Because if you do I won't fight back."

Hinata spoke with confidence in her voice. "I would never hurt you Naruto-kun!"

Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he spoke. "That's what they all say before they hurt me!" Deep sadness was heard in his voice as he continued. "They ALWAYS hurt me on this stupid day!" He began speak, but his words came between sobs. "I still don't know why, but it's every year!"

Hinata moved toward the boy and wrapped him in a hug. She comforted him as her face flushed a deep red due to the close proximity of the boy. She spoke in a soothing tone.

"Shhhh. It's okay Naruto-kun. I won't hurt you."

She showed him the box and continued. "I got you something special, see!"

Naruto wiped his tears away and looked at the box. "You really got me something."

Naruto's curiosity and his excitement for receiving a gift took over. "WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Hinata giggled as she opened the small box. She spoke as she held the gift out for him."Here look!"

Within her hand was a silver spiral (similar to the spiral of Naruto's jacket) Naruto's hand reached out to the small charm and caressed the texture of its surface. Naruto held the charm in his hand and stared at it. Tears started to flow from Naruto's eyes as he looked upon the charm. He spoke softly. "Where did you get this?"

She respned. "It's my lucky charm that I got from my mother. She got it from a friend of hers as a birthday present." Hinata looked down in slight sadness. "It's one of the few things I saved from the elders."

Naruto grabbed the girl in a huge hug as he exclaimed with happiness."It's the best birthday present ever!"

It was the first birthday present he ever got (besides the 3rd Hokage, but he just gave him money) He was so happy that someone had actually cared enough to give him a present. Hinata was just trying to stay conscious from Naruto's hug.

Naruto broke the hug and went over to his nightstand and picked up his goggles. He walked back over to Hinata and placed his goggles on her neck like a necklace. Naruto smiled as he spoke."Since I have something of yours, you can have something mine."

He smiled at her and continued. "That way we will always have a little piece of each other."

Hinata's shyness took over an she blushed heavily. "T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun!"

Just then a rock blasted through the window. Glass flew everywhere and stunned Hinata. Chants of "kill the demon" were heard throughout the street. Naruto panicked and grabbed Hinata. He rushed to the closet and threw Hinata inside. He handed her the silver spiral and closed the door. Naruto whispered to Hinata softly, but you could still hear the fear in his voice. "Hinata-Chan, they are coming to hurt me."

He continued with urgency in his voice. "Please stay inside the closet and don't come out or they'll hurt you too."

He whispered to her with a voice full of worry. "Please stay safe, Hinata-Chan!"

Suddenly there was a cracking sound. The villagers broke down Naruto's door and flooded into the apartment. Hinata watched as the villagers brutally beat Naruto. Hinata couldn't hold back her tears as she watched trough the cracked open door of the closet. The villagers punched, kicked, bludgeoned, and stabbed Naruto repeatedly. Hinata's ears were filled with Naruto's screams of pain and the sounds of Naruto's bones breaking from the brutal assault. The mob stopped and stepped back from Naruto's broken body. A voice rang out from the crowd.

"Don't worry villagers! I'll handle the demon from here!"

A man wearing an Anbu uniform and a dog Anbu mask stepped forward. He was tall and slim with silver hair that was curved to the side. The villagers backed away at the sight of the man. A man in the crowd spoke up.

"Hatake-san! We can handle the demon. No need to get your hands dirty."

Kakashi glared at the prone boy and spoke. "Actually, the demon is my problem. This monster killed my teammate and Sensei."

Kakashi walked over and stood over the beaten boy. He continued with malice in his voice. "I will finish what my Sensei started, but first I'll make him suffer for all the pain he caused this village!"

Kakashi looked over at the closet Hinata was in. He walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside was a sobbing Hinata, who was tightly clutching the silver spiral charm and Naruto's goggles against her chest. Hinata looked at Kakashi with fright as she slow inched away from him. Kakashi assumed Naruto kidnapped Hinata. Kakashi picked Hinata up a brought her out of the closet. Kakashi spoke to the villagers with an angry roar. "The demon tried to kidnap the Hyuuga Heiress!"

Kakashi yelled to the crowd "We have a reason to execute the demon!"

Kakashi set Hinata down and pulled out a scroll. Hinata keep crying and couldn't even speak up for Naruto's defense. The mob roared with cheers and shouts as they saw what Kakashi unsealed from the scroll. Hinata looked over to Kakashi to see him holding a large branding iron (the thing you brand cattle with). Kakashi hoisted the branding iron above his head and yelled to the crowd. **"**Hold the demon down!"

Kakashi yelled out a jutsu. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!****"**

Kakashi blew fire onto the branding iron making it red hot. Naruto was slumped over on his knees only staying up right because two villagers held him by the arms. The villagers ripped off Naruto's shirt and presented his scar filled back to Kakashi. Hinata couldn't believe how many scars Naruto had on his body.

He then pressed the red hot branding iron onto Naruto's back. The barely conscious Naruto screamed as he felt as though is skin was melting off the bone. Hinata watched this scene and became sick to her stomach. She rolled up into ball and continued cry.

The apartment smelled of burning flesh and blood. The word "Monster" was branded onto Naruto's back then Kakashi placed his foot on the burn causing Naruto to scream. Kakashi then grabbed Naruto's arms and pulled until there was a sickening crack from Naruto's arms. Naruto passed out from the pain, but was awakened by Kakashi. "Now-Now demon, we can't have you passing out when your punishment isn't even over."

Naruto ignored Kakashi and looked towards Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto with eyes filled with tears. Hinata mouthed the words "I'm sorry" as she continued to cry. Naruto didn't do anything except give Hinata a weak smile, not a fake smile, but a REAL smile. Naruto only had one thought on his mind. "_I'm glad they didn't hurt Hinata-chan."_

When Naruto smiled at Hinata, it awakened the courage she never thought she had. She placed the spiral and goggles into her kimono. She ran over to Naruto's crumpled body and held him within her arms. She yelled at the crowd. "STOP IT! Please just stop it! No More! Please stop hurting him!"

Kakashi was shocked that the Hyuuga Heiress would take up for the "demon" of Konoha. Kakashi then figured out the truth. He spoke up. "If you're going to stick up for the demon then you'll suffer with the demon. Hold her down and let her watch her precious demon suffer!"

The villagers grabbed and held onto Hinata. She watched as the villagers pinned Naruto to the wall with kunai. For hours she watched as the mob one by one came up and tortured Naruto. People stabbed, hit and even used jutsu on him. The carpet once tan was dyed red with the blood that flowed from Naruto.

The mob released their anger and dispersed. The only people left in the apartment were Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruto (who is still pinned to the wall). Hinata ran over to Naruto to try to get him off the wall, but the kunai were too high for her to reach. Kakashi backhanded Hinata hard enough to send her across the room. Kakashi looked at Hinata and spoke."Stand back and shut up! I want you to watch as I kill the demon once and for all!"

He cried out his attack. "**Lightening Blade!****"**

Kakashi's lightening covered hand plunged deep into Naruto's chest, close to his heart. Kakashi turned around and left the destroyed apartment, but on his way out the door he stopped and turned. He called out his jutsu. "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu****"**

The apartment was engulfed in flames. Hinata ignored the flames and focused on Naruto. She clutched onto him and cried her heart out. Her ceremonial kimono was painted in Naruto's blood. She didn't care if she died because at least she would be with Naruto in the afterlife. Hinata laid her head against Naruto's chest. Suddenly Hinata heard something over the roaring flames. It was Naruto's heartbeat tough it was weak, but it was there. Then Hinata heard something that made her on heart freeze. "Hi-na...ta-chan"

Naruto coughed up blood and continued. "Pleas-e Leave...me. Save yoursel...f."

Hinata cried and spoke between sobs. "No! I won't leave you! You're my best friend and my only friend. I can't leave you because I-I"

Suddenly , an Anbu shunshined into the apartment. The Anbu had black hair and wore a weasel mask. Hinata held Naruto tighter to try and protect him from this new threat. The Anbu spoke.

"I saw the fire! Hyuuga-sama are you okay!"

Hinata turned to the Anbu and spoke with urgency in her voice. "Please help Naruto-kun!"

The Anbu removed the kunai from Naruto's hands and feet, then removed a katana from Naruto's stomach. The wounds healed in order to stop the bleeding from becoming serious. The Anbu turned to Hinata and spoke."Hop on! We need to get him to the hospital NOW!"

Hinata hopped on the Anbu's back and in an instant they were in the hospital. Naruto was growing paler by the second and they need a doctor. The nurse and doctors that saw them just glared and went on their way. The Anbu grabbed the nearest doctor and placed a kunai to his throat.

The Anbu spoke with a cold voice. "This child needs help and you're going to get him help or do I have to shorten the hospital's doctors, If you get my point"

.

The doctor nodded and grabbed the nearest stretcher. The doctor wheeled Naruto into the nearest ward. The Anbu turned to Hinata and spoke with no emotion. "I'll get Hokage-sama. Please stay here in the waiting room until your father comes".

Hinata wiped away her tears as she spoke with a voice full of determination "He doesn't care what happens to me and besides I'm staying by Naruto-kun's side!"

The Anbu left and Hinata lay on the couch in the waiting room. Hinata fell asleep while clutching Naruto's goggles, but it wasn't very peaceful because her nightmares were back and they were ten times worse.

**Naruto**

Naruto felt cold and wet. He must have had a bad dream; it had to be a bad dream! He never felt such unimaginable pain before and not to mention Hinata was there. The pain that he saw in her eyes hurt him worse than the beating itself. He never wanted to see her in pain again. He felt cold, so very cold. Was he dead? Was this where he belonged, hell? Naruto looked around the dark sewer and sighed. He whispered to himself. "I guess I'm dead and in hell. I guess I deserved this for hurting Hinata-chan."

A tear left his eye as he whispered. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan."

All of a sudden there was a horrible laugh echoing through the dark sewer. It was full of malice and evil. The voice spoke. "**You are not in hell boy, but you are going to wish you were!** **MAHAHAHA****"**

Giant red eyes appeared in front of Naruto. A red glow illuminated the dark sewer and there stood before Naruto was a giant cage. Inside that cage was a giant fox with nine tails waving behind it. Before Naruto was the Nine-Tail Fox and the only thing Naruto could do was tremble in fear.

**AN: **That wraps up CH 3. If you review take a guess at who the Anbu is and if you get it right you get an acknowledgement in the next chapter :) OH god did I just do a smiley face! The internet lingo has corrupted me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I know that If I do it again you guys will kill me. Check out the poll on my profile!

**Please R&R**

Stay Cool!

**DarkElite24**


	4. Chapter 4: Facing One's Demon

******AN:** All right lets start out by giving the acknowledgements to ******P5yCH0**and ******Kage Bijuu**for guessing who the Anbu was. Their guesses are correct; the weasel mask Anbu was Itachi (sorry, I couldn't think of any cooler Anbu besides Kakashi and Yamato). Sorry for making Kakashi evil, but it will get better. Naruto and Hinata will be semi-dark, but not full on "kill the guy then bathe in his blood" dark.

******AN:**This chapter has been edited. I want to thank ******One. who. reads**for editing the chapter.

******PLEASE READ THIS**

******My friend writes Negima fanfic's and they're really good, but his luck with reviewing sucks. If you are reading this and love Negima his profile and story are under my fave's. He writes some deep stuff and I'll think you'll like it.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

___Thinking_'

"******Kyuubi talking**/******Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"**__****Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking"**

******Our Eyes Are the Same**

******Ch 4: Facing One's Demon**

Naruto trembled at the sight of the huge fox. The fox just laughed at Naruto's cowardice. Naruto tried his hardest to regain his composure, but failed miserably. The trembling boy spoke. "H-Hello M-Mr. Fox, Um where am I?"

**"****You're in your own mind." **The demon fox replied.

"My m-mind!" Naruto stuttered as he stepped back.

Naruto looked at the fox and continued. "If I'm in my mind then why are you here?"

The fox burst into flame right before Naruto's eyes. Naruto looked within the flames to see a shadow of a person. The person walked a few paces enough to see his face. Naruto was shocked at what he saw. Within the flames was a second Naruto!

The new Naruto had red hair instead of blond and blood red eyes instead of ocean blue. Nine fox tails waved behind him, but other than those changes it was an identical match. The red haired Naruto smiled an evil smile, showing off his fangs. The new Naruto spoke.****** "I am your true self!" **

The other Naruto walked closer and continued.****** "I'm the reason everyone hates you; why they call you "demon" and "monster" and you just stand and take it like the pathetic weakling you are!"**

Naruto backed away from the copy and stuttered a response. "N-No, that can't be true!" Naruto continued. "Everyone doesn't hate me"

Naruto began to look down cast as he replied desperately. "What about the old man at the ramen stand and his daughter!"

The Naruto disguised fox chuckled and replied.** "********They are faking kindness, so you will give them money to eat at their stand."**

Naruto responded in a weak voice.** "**What about old man Hokage?"

"******He just pities you because of your weakness!" **The red-haired Naruto replied bitterly.

**"**What about Hinata-Chan?" Naruto whispered with tears in his eyes.

**"****She's just using you to get what she wants, and when you're useless to her she'll throw you away like the garbage you are." **The dark Naruto spoke with a voice full of cruelty.

The original Naruto dropped to his knees as the red-haired one laughed over him.** "********MUAHAHAHA!"**

Naruto clutches his head in denial as he cries out desperately.** "**NO, it can't be true!" Tears streamed down his face as he continued. "Hinata-Chan cares about me!"

The Naruto disguised fox replied with a growl**. "********Did you notice the mob appeared after she arrived?" **He chuckled as he continued**. "********It's so obvious that she led the mob to your hiding place because she lost all use for you and tried to kill you."**

Naruto begins to shake his head as tears streamed down his whiskered cheeks.** "**It's all a lie!" He sobs as he continues. "Everything is just a lie. Hinata-Chan why!"

Naruto clutches his shirt where his heart is. "I have felt so much pain." He sobs and continues. "I was finally happy in my life and it is all just a lie"

Naruto's eyes become dull as he spoke in a voice full of sorrow. "Why do I hurt so much?"

The Fox Naruto watched as Naruto became a lifeless husk only mumbling softly over and over. The fox Naruto just smiled as his plan was coming together. The demon's thoughts drifted towards the plan.

**"****__****After he loses his will to live; I'll make him hate those who hurt him, then he'll release the seal to get his revenge on those pitiful fools."**

The fox chuckled inwardly and continued his thoughts.**__**** "The first step will be complete in a few hours and then I'll make him relive his childhood." **

The demon continued his evil thoughts as he grinned maliciously.** "****__****I'll be free by the end of the week! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

******Hinata**

Hinata was awakened by one of the nurses eight hours later. The nurse told her that Naruto was out of surgery and was given a room. The nurse escorted Hinata to Naruto's room. She started to cry as she gazed at Naruto.

Naruto was turned over on his side with his back facing towards her. Naruto's back was covered in scars from past beatings plus the ones from his latest beating. What really caught Hinata's eye was the word "demon" burned onto his back. Naruto was all bandaged mostly around his chest where the jutsu hit him.

Hinata sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed facing him. She felt a strange aura about the room, but there was nothing strange about the room. There was only a bed, a bedside table, the chair Hinata was sitting in, and a long mirror in the room.

She ignored her senses and looked at Naruto's face. His face showed fear instead of peace. Naruto couldn't find peace even in his sleep. Hinata held Naruto's hand as she listened to the sound of the monitor's beep showing Naruto's heart rate. Hinata laid her head down on Naruto's hip and cried.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Hinata's head shot up. Hinata's fear tripled as the figures walked in. Hozin and the three other Hyuuga Elders walked in the room with disgusted looks. Hozin spoke up. "Hinata Hyuuga, how dare you disgrace the Hyuuga name by being around this trash!"

Hinata managed to gather up a little courage a replied.** "**He isn't trash!" She looked at Naruto and continued. "He is a kind and caring person, something even you "honorable" elders can never be."

Hozin was angered by her reply. Hozin walked up to the girl and smacked her hard in the face. He yelled in anger.** "**You fool, how dare you compare us to this "boy"! He gave her a disgusting sneer as he continued. "Because of your actions, you are in need of more private punishment."

Hinata shook in fear as she stuttered a response. "P-Please don't!" She grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand in fear as she cried out in desperation. "Please Naruto-kun, save me!" "I don't want to feel any more pain!" She said as tear fell from her eyes.

"You have fallen in love with this monstrosity!" Hozin replied with disgust. Hozin turned to the other elders and spoke. "Please raise your hand if you are in favor for the banishment of Hinata Hyuuga from the Hyuuga clan!"

Every Elder raises their hand. Hozin smiles as his plan comes full circle. Hinata sobs uncontrollably on the floor, shocked at what just happened. Hozin then spoke up. "Since it's unanimous we don't need the guidance of the Hyuuga leader."

Hozin smirked evilly as he continued "Hinata, from this moment forward you are banished from the Hyuuga clan!" Hozin walked up to the girl and continued. "To insure your obedience, we mark you with the ******caged bird seal**."

Hozin flies trough hand signs until his hand is covered with chakra. The other Elders held Hinata ready for the seal placement. Hozin's hand was inches away from Hinata's forehead until three Anbu appeared with swords drawn ready to attack. Hozin stopped when a voice appeared out of nowhere. "Hozin Hyuuga, that's enough!"

The long mirror darkens to show the 3rd Hokage in the next room. The elders were shocked that the long mirror was a two-way mirror. The old man spoke. "Anbu, don't let them move a muscle and If they do use as much force as you wish." The old man continued coldly. "I'll be there shortly."

The old Hokage shunshined into Naruto's hospital room with a pissed off look on his face. Hozin and the other Elders almost shit themselves because of the amount of killer intent the old man was giving off. Hozin regained his composure and spoke.******"**Hokage-sama, I apologize that you had to witness this girl's foolishness."

The Hokage spoke harshly toward the Elder Hyuuga. "Hinata isn't the fool here, you are!" The Hokage moved in front of Hinata to shield her from the elder as he continued. "Do you think I would stand by and let you brand this child with the ******caged bird seal?****"**

Hozin stuttered a reply in the face of the Hokage's rage. "T-This isn't your business to deal with Hokage-sama." Hozin pointed toward Hinata and continued. "She is a member of the Hyuuga clan and falls within our jurisdiction."

The Hokage glared and spoke.** "**Actually you banished her from your clan and that means she is a ward of the village and under my protection." The Hokage releases a little KI toward the elders as he continued. "If you brand her with the seal then you will be charged with treason and will be executed." "Do I make myself clear?"

Hozin responded with a weak stutter.** "**Y-Yes, Hokage-sama"

"Good, now get the hell out of my sight!" The Hokage roared with authority.

The Hyuuga Elders almost tripped over themselves trying to get out of the room. Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the Hinata with sad eyes as the former Hyuuga sobbed on the floor. The old man kneeled down and wrapped the young girl in a hug. Her tears soaked his robe as he held her.

He heard muffled laughter somewhere in the room. The Anbu left to escort the Elders and the only people in the room besides himself were Hinata and Naruto. He looked at Naruto to find him still asleep. The old man released Hinata from the hug to hear her laugh. Her tears were not from sadness, but from happiness. She was happy to be out of that horrible clan. The old man gave a chuckle and spoke.** "**You seem to take this incident well."

Hinata nodded and spoke.** "**I'm fine, Thank you Hokage-sama."

The Hokage smiled gently and replied. "That's good to hear!" "While we are on the subject, is there anyone that you wish to live with?"

Hinata's eyes look over at Naruto as she stutters a response. "Y-Yes, there is."

The aged Kage caught the glance and smiled warmly as he spoke.** "**I'll see what I can do, but do you have any information on who attacked Naruto?"

Hinata trembled as she remembered the incident. "H-He was a w-wolf Anbu with silver hair." She closed her eyes and continued. "One of the v-villagers called him Hatake-san." She took a deep breath and continued. "The justu he used on N-Naruto-kun had the sound of chirping birds."

The Kage narrowed his eyes at the mention of the jutsu and spoke.** "**That's enough for now Hinata." "I will look into it."

Hinata stands and bows as she replies. "T-Thank you, Hokage-sama." Hinata turned to the mirror and spoke. "H-Hokage-sama, why were you looking through that two-way mirror?"

The Hokage sighs and responds.** "**That two-way mirror was built to prevent any assassination attempts from taking place." He smiles to try to ease the girl's worries and speaks. "It's just a safety measure."

Hinata looked downcast as she spoke.** "**Why did the v-villagers hurt N-Naruto-kun?"

The Hokage frowns and responded. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that."

Hinata wanted to know, but nodded inunderstanding.

The 3rd Hokage spoke. "I'm going to leave for now, but when I come back we can go get your things from the Hyuuga compound."

The girl nodded and lay down beside Naruto. Sarutobi couldn't help but smile at Hinata as she cuddled up into Naruto and feel asleep. Sarutobi was happy that Naruto finally found someone to care for him. He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Sarutobi was then confronted by the doctor who keeps watch over Naruto through the two-way mirror. The Hokage spoke. "How is Naruto's condition Toshiro?"

The doctor cleared his throat and responded. "Well Hokage-sama, physically he will have scars from the attack, but the wounds should heal because of his "condition", but his mental analysis shows daunting results."

The Hokage looked worried as he replied. "What kind of results."

**"**Well, it seems something is preventing him from waking up." Doctor Toshiro said with a serious tone. "His mental signals are erratic."

Sarutobi sighed and replied.** "**Has his brainwaves showed any signs of improvements?"

Toshiro looked through the door window and spoke.** "**Only when that girl is near him." He sighed and continued. "Even that is not enough to stabilize his mental status and if this continues he will never wake up."

The Hokage looked the doctor in the eyes as he spoke. "Do you think this something that you mentioned earlier is his "condition"?"

The doctor shook his head and spoke,**"**The seal prevents "it" from controlling his mind." He looked down in sadness and continued. "The reason he can't wake up is because he doesn't want to wake up."

The Hokage sighed and responded.** "**Is there a way to save him?"

Toshiro scratched his chin and spoke.** "**I came up with a theory, but we need the help of a Yamanaka and that girl." Toshiro leans up against the wall as he look at the children through the window. "If that girl can reach Naruto within his mind then maybe she can save him."

The Hokage responded adamantly.** "**Then we'll give it a shot." "I'll get in contact with Inoichi and ask for his assistance." The Hokage looks at Toshiro and continues. "When Hinata wakes up inform her of the situation."

Toshiro nodded and replied.** "**Yes, Hokage-sama!"

The Doctor then left to perform his normal duties leaving the old man to dwell in his thoughts. Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a "great" day so far. Naruto was assaulted and one of Konoha's top Anbu was the main suspect. The villagers created a committee protesting Naruto's citizenship in Konoha called the D.C.C. The group started out small, but lately the group has gained more power and even members on the council. The group was being sneaky and it was hard to gather information about them.

The old man only knew one thing for sure that he would have a shit load of paper work. He needed a smoke. The old man pulled out his pipe and lit it up with a minor fire jutsu and before he could take a drag. a nurse appeared in front of him."Sorry, Hokage-sama but there is no smoking in the Hospital."

"But I-" The aged Kage stutter.

The nurse held out her hand and spoke**. "**Drop it!"

The old man hands her his pipe and sighs. Yeah, this day was fan-fucking-tastic

******AN:**That's it for Ch 4. Sorry, for the late update, but I've been sick lately and I haven't had the time to type the chapter up. Please R&R

Stay Cool!

******DarkElite24**


	5. Chapter 5: The Root of Pain

**AN:** I just want to remind everyone that there is a poll on the profile and it will close in two chapters, so cast your votes! I noticed that writing fanfics is easier when you're knocking back shots of vodka. (Just kidding, but you'll need the vodka to get through this chapter without getting emotional or pissed off). (Depends on the person)!

**PLEASE READ THIS **

**My friend writes Negima fanfic's and there really good, but his luck with reviewing sucks. If you are reading this and love Negima his profile and story are under my favs. He writes some deep stuff and I'll think you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**/**Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking"**_

**Our Eyes Are the Same **

**Ch 5: The Root of Pain**

Hinata felt like crying. She just wanted to escape everything: the pain, the torture, her clan! She was finally free from her clan. She thought that everything was over and that she and Naruto would be together forever. Hinata had the most wonderful dream. It was about her and Naruto being together, happy and carefree. They were in a beautiful meadow dancing and playing. They had smiles on their faces and something else they rarely experienced, happiness. Hinata wanted that dream to last forever, but all of it came crashing down when she woke up. A doctor came into Naruto's room and explained that Naruto was trapped inside his own mind and that she had to save him. They were going to trust a failure to bring him back. Every time one of them found happiness, someone or something screws them out of it. Hinata thought it was Kami's way of showing them just how worthless they truly are. Hinata looked downcast as the doctor spoke.

**Doctor: **Hinata-san, are you sure you want to do this?

**Hinata:** (nods her head while holding back tears) Y-Yes, I'm sure.

**Doctor:** Do you know what could happen if something goes wrong?

**Hinata:** (Nods and stares at him with lifeless eyes) N-Naruto-kun is the only thing I have to live for now. I would rather die helping him rather than die m-mourning him! Even if I die we can be together in the afterlife.

**Doctor: **(shocked) _It seems that she suffers from severe depression. Not even medication can lessen that level of depression. _(he stares at Hinata's hand which was clutching Naruto's hand) _This boy is the only reason she hasn't killed herself yet! The only time I have seen this level of depression is in rape victims. Oh Kami, she couldn't have been... I'll set up a check up to be sure._

**Hinata:** When am I going to go into N-Naruto-kun's mind?

**Doctor:** (Stops thinking and speaks) Well, we can start it now, if you feel up to it.

**Hinata: **I'm ready, l-let's start!

**Doctor:** (turns to the door) Inoichi-san! Hokage-sama! You can come in now!

Hinata recognized the man that walked through the door. He was the leader of the Yamanaka clan. (I think people know what Inoichi looks like, so I'm not going to describe him [google Naruto wiki, then look up Inoichi yamanaka on the wiki]) The 3rd Hokage was with him. The blond haired man spoke.

**Inoichi:** Are you ready for the mind walk Hinata-san?

**Hinata: **(nods her head) _I'll be strong for you Naruto-kun! _

His hands began to glow blue. He placed one hand on Naruto's head and put the other on Hinata's head. Inoichi called out.

**Inoichi: Mind Transfer Jutsu! [shintenshin no jutsu]**

Hinata's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed. Luckily, Sarutobi was there to catch her. The doctor caught Inoichi. They laid them in chairs and waited. The doctor looked at Sarutobi and spoke.

**Doctor:** Hokage-sama, I think that Hinata suffers from depression and should have a mental and physical examination.

**3rd Hokage:** Can you tell me how you made this diagnosis?

The doctor quickly explained his earlier observations.

**3rd Hokage: **(remembers what happened with the Elders) I believe you may be right. I will allow you to conduct your examination after she wakes up.

**Doctor: **You mean "if" she wakes up. If they do not wake up within a day then they never will.

**3rd Hokage:** No, I meant what I said. She WILL wake up and so will Naruto because if anyone can save him it's the girl who loves him.

**Hinata**

Hinata felt like crap. She was dizzy and felt like she was going to puke. The last thing she remembered was being in Naruto's hospital room, but now she was in a sewer. Inoichi was with her, but he seemed fine. Inoichi chuckled then spoke.

**Inoichi:** Not felling too hot? Don't worry it happens the first time you mind walk.

Once Hinata regained her senses they began walking. They walked for what seemed like minutes until they came to a door. Inoichi checked it for traps before entering. They opened the door to find a room lined with strange orbs. Some of the orbs were blue and white, but most orbs were red. There was a platform with some kind of control set in the middle of the room. What caught Hinata's attention was Naruto, who was standing in front of the orbs. His eyes were blank showing no emotion as he continued to stare into nothingness. Hinata knew something was wrong and ran over to Naruto as fast as she could. She ignored Inoichi's cries and continued to run. Naruto was within her reach. She reached out to him, but she went right through him. She lost her balance and fell down. She stared at the illusion Naruto. Hinata spoke.

**Hinata: **Are you N-Naruto-kun?

**Naruto (Illusion): **(looks at her with dull blue eyes) I am Naruto yet I am not Naruto.

**Hinata: **What do you m-mean?

**Naruto (Illusion): **My appearance is that of Naruto Uzumaki, but I'm just a fabrication.

**Hinata:** F-Fabrication? You're not real?

**Naruto (Illusion): **I can touch objects that reside in Naruto's mind, but I can't touch people.

**Hinata:** Why is that?

**Naruto (Illusion):** I was made by Naruto-sama to block out any memories that haunts him. I wasn't made to interact with humans.

**Hinata:** What is y-your name?

**Naruto (Illusion): **Naruto-sama never gave me a name or emotions. I'm an enigma to you people.

**Hinata: **E-Enigma! That's a perfect name for you because you are a complete mystery.

**Enigma: **(shocked, but shows emotionless) Thank you, Hinata-san

**Hinata: **How do y-you know my name?

**Inoichi:** (jumps into the conversation) Hinata-san, watch out it may be a trick.

**Enigma:** I know about you from Naruto-sama's memories.

**Hinata:** Can you tell me why e-everyone is mean to Naruto-kun?

**Enigma: **That is not my place to tell you.

**Hinata: **(looks at the orbs on the walls) W-What are those orbs?

**Enigma: **They are Naruto-sama's memories. Each one has a different color to represent what kind of memory it is. Red is a bad memory, blue is a good memory, and white is a neutral memory. The darker the color the worst or better (depends on color) it is.

**Hinata:** Can I see some of his m-memories?

**Enigma:** Why do you want to know his past?

**Hinata:** I want to help N-Naruto-kun! (remembers what Naruto said in his apartment) I don't w-want to see Naruto-kun sad anymore. He has been through so m-much and felt so much pain. I want to carry his pain, so he doesn't have too!

**Enigma:** (Shocked, but remains emotionless) I see you care deeply for Naruto-sama, but if you try to carry all of his pain then you will be crushed. There is a possibility that you may go insane. Are you sure about this?

**Hinata:** Y-Yes, I want to experience the pain N-Naruto-kun felt because then I will know how to help him.

**Inoichi: **(shocked by Hinata's courage) _This truly is love at its finest. _

**Enigma:** Okay, Hinata-san, stand in front of the red orbs.

Enigma walked over to the platform and started to hit the controls. The world around Hinata began to collapse as she began her journey into Naruto's past.

**Flashback (2 years ago)**

A three-year old Naruto Uzumaki stood behind the 3rd Hokage as he talked to the orphanage caretaker. Naruto was now old enough to enter the orphanage, but he was kind of scared because of all the bigger children here. The 3rd Hokage looked down at Naruto and spoke.

**3rd Hokage:** Naruto, be a good boy and make me proud okay.

**Naruto:** Okay, Grandpa!

The Hokage smiled and walked away. The caretaker took Naruto's bags and told Naruto to follow her. They stopped in a hallway just before they reached the rooms. The caretaker pointed at the closet and spoke.

**Caretaker: **(shooting a hateful glare at Naruto) This will be your room! You will not come out unless told to and if you do you will be punished severely. You won't be needing your things, so I'll give them to the children who need them.

**Naruto: **(shocked at what she said) My toys are in there! Can I have them?

**Caretaker: **No, you can't have them because you don't deserve them unlike these poor children whose lives you ruined. (pushes Naruto into the closet) Now get in there and shut up! I'll come back later to feed you, but only if there is leftovers.

The caretaker closed the door leaving Naruto in darkness. Naruto just curled up into a ball and cried. Naruto knew he let the Hokage down. He only live there for two minutes and was already put in time out. He was a bad boy and he didn't know why. The closet was small and smelly. He tried to go to sleep, but the floor was hard and uncomfortable. Naruto hated this place!

**Flash-forward (months later)**

Months passed since Naruto's first night at the orphanage. Naruto had become much skinnier because he would only get three meals a week if he was lucky. The little food he was given was either poisoned or rotten. They gave him a chamber pot to use the bathroom in, but it was emptied out only once a week. Now the closet smelled worse. The other children stayed away from the closet because the caretaker said that there was a monster in it and it would eat you if you opened it. Naruto tried to leave the closet before, but every time he tried the caretaker caught him and beat him. The beatings were severe and broke bones, but they just threw him in the closet afterward. It was the middle of winter in Konoha. It was one of the coldest winters Konoha ever had. Konoha had a huge snow storm that week and snow covered the ground. Today was Konoha Foundation Day (the day Konoha was founded) (I don't know when Konoha was founded, so I'm just guessing) The orphanage was filled with the smell of food and the laughter of children, but one child did not laugh. Naruto sat curled up listening to the sounds of children. Naruto was so hungry. He decided to leave the closet in search of food, but was caught by the caretaker. The caretaker yelled at him.

**Caretaker: **(hits Naruto) You never learn do you! You stupid demon!

**Naruto:** (shakes in fear) I'm sorry, I'm just, so hungry. Can I have some food?

**Caretaker: **(drags Naruto to the front door and opens it) You see those can across the street!

**Naruto: **(looks trough the snow at the garbage cans) Yes, ma'am. I see them.

**Caretaker: **All the people in the village put their food in there for you.

**Naruto: **Really! Can I go get some!

**Caretaker: **(smiles evilly) Sure, go ahead.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the garbage cans. The food smelled funny and tasted awful, but he ate until his stomach was full. The cold started to get to him, so he went back to the orphanage. He tried to open the front door, but it was locked. He banged on the door, but only got laughed at. He was so cold. He had to find the old man, but he didn't know where he was. He walked until he was numb all over. He fell asleep in a snow bank.

**Flash-forward (few months later)**

After that night Naruto began living in the streets. He ate out of the garbage and slept in a box behind a whore house. He was beaten regularly, but not badly enough to need serious medical treatment. People would call him horrible names and he didn't understand why. People would throw things at him and laugh at him. Some people took advantage of him and used him to steal or do other horrible things. Naruto's body and mind were taken to the limit. He soon found a stuffed fox and the fox became his sliver of hope. (If you don't remember Mr. Kitsy, then refer to the first chapter) Naruto named the fox "Mr. Kitsy". They did everything together. Every night Naruto pulled Mr. Kitsy's string to hear the words "I love you". Those words keep Naruto sane for some time, but the more he felt pain the more he pulled the string. Naruto spent most of his time hiding or searching for the Hokage. The villagers created a search and destroy party just to kill Naruto. One day, the search party found where Naruto was staying and cornered him. Naruto was trapped in an alley way surrounded by angry villagers. The scared boy held the stuffed fox and cried. The villagers yelled.

**Villagers: **(chanting) Kill the demon! Kill the demon!

The villagers closed in on Naruto and began to beat him. The villagers punched, kicked, stabbed, and smacked Naruto vigorously. Naruto made no attempt to shield himself, but instead curled his body around the stuffed fox to protect it. Naruto didn't want to lose the only thing that loved him. An hour later the mob dispersed and left Naruto in the ally way. He was bloody, bruised, and had a few broken bones. The stuffed fox was painted with Naruto's blood, but looked fine. Naruto grabbed the fox's string. He was hooked on the words that meant the most to him. He pulled the string, but the fox remained silent. He pulled again and again, but the fox said nothing. Naruto began to cry. He looked down at the fox and spoke.

**Naruto:** (crying) Why, Mr. Kitsy? Why do you hate me? I thought you loved me! Please talk to me! Please don't leave me alone.

The empty feeling returned to Naruto as he held onto the small fox and cried. He looked down at the fox with dead eyes. He spoke.

**Naruto:** You don't need me anymore. I'll just leave you alone, so you can be happy.

Naruto mustered up his strength and limped away. He walked until his legs burned with pain. He lay in the middle of the street and cried. He heard the sound of footsteps and a voice.

**Voice: **What's wrong little one? Where are your mom and dad?

**Naruto:** (looks up to see a lady) I don't have a mom and dad.

**Lady:** Really! Where do you live?

**Naruto: **Any where that's warm.

**Lady:** Come on, let's get you cleaned up.

That night Naruto final felt what it was like to have a mother. She fed him, nursed his wounds, bathed him, gave him a bed, and even read him a bed time story. That was the last time Naruto was happy (before he meet Hinata). When he woke up, the woman he called "Mother" had strapped him to a training post. The lady tortured him for hours on end, but even that was not enough to kill Naruto, but it crushed his soul. All of the hate and disappointment had weighed too much on Naruto's that moment he became a shell of his former self. He had no one that even gave a damn whether he lived or died until he met Hinata.

**Flash-forward (present) (Naruto's mind)**

Hinata dropped to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. She keep whispering Naruto's name. She then looked at Enigma and spoke.

**Hinata:** (crying) Why did he have to suffer so much? No one deserves such treatment!

**Enigma:** (remains emotionless) Suffering is man's impediment. If you let pain get in your way then you can't move forward, but if you look past the pain then you can become stronger and keep moving forward because that is the only direction you can go. That is what Naruto-sama believes.

**Hinata:** (Dries her tears) Thank you, Enigma-san. I needed to hear that. (looks at the blue orbs) There aren't many good memories are there?

**Enigma:** Naruto-sama hasn't had many good memories, but most of them are about you. Naruto-sama was never truly happy until he met you.

**Hinata: **(blush) Really, u-um, I'm h-happy being with him too.

**Enigma: **(walks over to the controls) Do you love Naruto-sama?

**Hinata:** (A blush so big people think her head is going to explode) Y-Y-Y-Yes, I l-love N-Naruto-kun.

**Enigma:** Naruto-sama needs your help, so I'm going to transfer you two there.

**Hinata:** Thank you so much!

**Inoichi:** How can we trust you?

**Enigma:** Naruto-sama trusts Hinata-san with his life, so I can trust you as well.

Hinata and Inoichi disappeared. Enigma smiled (gasp) as he began to fade away into dust (brain dust). He thought to himself.

**Enigma:** My purpose has been fulfilled Naruto-sama. I no longer need to restrain your memories. Hinata-san will help you threw the pain. (He chuckled) (double gasp) Humans are strange creatures. I've observed them for so long yet one thing still surprises me. Love is an emotion that can't be defined, but it can be experience. Live a good life Naruto-sama and finally experience what love feels like. (fades to dust)

The memory known as Enigma is no more. Hinata and Inoichi have been teleported to Naruto's location, but little do they know is that the Nine Tailed Fox is waiting for them.

**AN: **This chapter really hits your heart strings doesn't it? Please review what you think and please don't say I misspelled so-and-so because I explained in the first chapter that I can't spell [That's why I'm fixing it =)… the editor]. I don't need a reminder! I hope you all enjoyed Ch 5 and I'll get the next chapter out ASAP!

Stay Cool

**DarkElite24**


	6. Chapter 6: What Makes Us Human

**AN: **Sorry for the late update, but some stuff has come up over the last few weeks. Some of my fans asked me some questions and I'm going to answer them at the END of the chapter! Poll closes next chapter! Cast your votes!

**AN: **This chapter has been edited. I want to thank **One. who. reads **for editing it.

**PLEASE READ THIS **

**My friend writes Negima fanfic's and there really good, but his luck with reviewing sucks. If you are reading this and love Negima his profile and story are under my favs. He writes some deep stuff and I'll think you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

_thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**/**Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking"**_

**Our Eyes Are the Same **

**Ch 6: What Makes Us Human?**

The Fox's plan was coming together. After the memory guardian (Enigma) disappeared Naruto's memories became easier to reach. He then gained enough control over his memories to force Naruto to watch them. The Fox hoped it would get Naruto angry enough to release the seal, but it broke him down into a depression. After a brainstorm, the Fox came up with a plan B. He figured out that he could use Naruto's memories to create a new memory or a fake memory. The evil Fox grinned as he went over his plan in his mind.

**Fox: (grins evilly) **_**My first plan failed, but the next one won't. This will truly test how much the human's (Naruto) mind can take. MUAHAHAHAHAHA**_

**Naruto**

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun beaming in through his window. Naruto's eyes opened to find that he was in someone's bedroom. The walls were clean and without writing. The room was well organized and full of books, toys, scrolls, and other nick knacks. The room had a bed, table, and a chair. Naruto started to panic. His thoughts raced through his head.

**Naruto:** (looks around confused) _What happened to the Fox and that sewer place?_ (thinks for a minute) _All of the pain, suffering, and torment was just a nightmare! All of it was just a dream even Hinata-chan. _

He looked sad as he thought of her. Every time he said her name his chest burned with pain. He felt betrayed by her, yet he still cared about her. He was shocked from his thoughts by a voice calling from outside the door.

**?:** Naruto dear, you'll be late for your play date if you don't wake up.

A tall brown haired woman walked into the strange room. She had blue eyes and a young face. Her face had a warm glow to it. Naruto was scared out of his mind at first, but something about her presence made him relax. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** (wary of his surroundings) W-Who are you?

**Woman:** (looks hurt) Naruto, how can you forget your own mother?

**Naruto:** (false memories flash before his eyes) Momma!

Naruto tackled his mother into a hug. Naruto began to cry into her dress as she whispered calming words into his ear. His mother spoke softly.

**Mom:** You must have had a pretty bad dream to get you to cry like this.

**Naruto:** (nods his head while drying his tears) I dreamed that you were gone and everyone hated me except Hinata-chan. It felt so real!

**Mom:** (realizes something) Speaking of Hinata, you have a play date with her in thirty minutes.

**Naruto: **(Super Happy) Really! Then what am I waiting for?

Naruto got dressed quickly and rushed downstairs to the kitchen where he found a tall blond haired man sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He wore a Konoha head band and regular Jonin uniform. The man spoke.

**Man: **(looking up from the paper) Where is the fire, son.

**Naruto:** (smiling at his father) I have a play date with Hinata-Chan and I can't wait.

**Dad:** (smiles) Well look at our son, the lady killer.

**Naruto:** (Blushes) Dad! H-Hinata-Chan is just a friend.

**Dad: **I know you think she's pretty and smart. You really like her.

**Naruto:** (blush increased) I-I-I-I

**Mom:** (walks into the room) Honey, stop picking on the boy. If you make him blush anymore his head will explode.

**Dad: **Why, you like to do it as much as I do.

**Mom:** (evil look) True, but if you keep messing with the boy then you WON'T be messing with me! (she means sex if you can't pick up the hint.) GOT THAT!

**Dad: **(very scared) Y-Yes, dear.

**Naruto: **(confused) Parents are weird.

The door bell rang and Naruto answered the door. Hinata stood there smiling as she spoke.

**Hinata (fake): **(smiles and blushes) Hello, Naruto-kun. Do you want to go to the park?

**Naruto:** (grins) Sure!

Naruto and Hinata played at the park the whole day. They ate at the ramen stand for dinner. Naruto escorted Hinata back home and at the gate Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek. Today was the best day of Naruto's life. He arrived at his house and dressed for bed. His parents tucked him in and reed him a bed time story. Naruto went to sleep with a smile on his face. A pair of evil eyes watched the scene with a grin.

**Fox:** (grins) **Now the real fun can begin. MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Hours Later**

Naruto was shocked awake by screaming and the smell of smoke. The sound of roaring flames filled his ears. Fire began to cover the room. Naruto rushed out of the house as quick as he could. The cool night breeze carried the smell of smoke, blood, and death. Naruto was surrounded by many angry villagers chanting for the "Demon's" death. They laughed and pointed to the burning house. Naruto turned to his burning home and screamed because the charred bodies of his parents were nailed to the wall. The screams that woke him up earlier came from his parents as they were burned alive. Naruto dropped to his knees as false memories of his parents flooded his mind. All of the good times he spent with his parents came at once and then it was followed by the memory of their charred bodies. Naruto grabbed his head and cried. The villagers just laughed at the boy's suffering. One of the villagers stepped forward. He spoke.

**Villager: **(smiles evilly) Today we will finally be rid of you demon! We have found all of you conspirators and we even found that Hyuuga bitch you call a mate.

**Naruto:** (angry) What did you do to Hinata-Chan!

**Villager:** (Picks up a bag) Take her we're done with her.

The villager tossed the blood stained bag at Naruto's feet. A sense of fear gripped Naruto's heart. He opened the bag and almost puked. Hinata looked like she was tortured. Her legs were broken and misshapen. Her stomach was cut open showing her entrails that spilled out of the wound. All her fingers were broken and so were her arms. Her beautiful eyes were cut out of her head leaving empty sockets. Hinata spoke in a soft, but scared voice.

**Hinata (fake):** (crying tears of blood) Naruto-kun is that you? Please don't hate me.

**Naruto:** (crying) I could never hate you Hinata-chan.

**Hinata (fake):** (still crying) I was using you to make other people jealous because I could control you.

**Naruto: **(still crying) That doesn't matter to me Hinata-Chan! You're still my most precious person. You always will be!

**Hinata (fake):** (still crying) I'm the reason this happened I'm sorry Naruto-kun.

**Naruto: **(still crying) Shhhh, Hinata-Chan save your energy. I'll get you some help.

**Hinata (fake):** (still crying) Naruto-kun, there is something I must tell you.

**Naruto:** (trying to dry his tears) What is it Hinata-Chan?

**Hinata (fake):** (stopped crying) I hate you! You caused all of this! You are the reason that I'm dying! I curse you to the deepest and the most painful level of hell and I will watch you suffer for all eternity.

The false Hinata went limp in Naruto's arms. Naruto's last thread of sanity broke. His eyes returned to the lifeless husks that they once were. He could not cry or scream, he just sat there and stared the corpse of the one he loved (He just doesn't know it yet). The villagers marched toward Naruto with the intent to kill. Naruto just sat there and accepted his fate. He wanted to die, so he could be punished in hell were he belonged. All of a sudden the villagers froze as if time had stopped. Naruto was confused.

**Naruto: **_Why has Kami cursed me with such a horrible fate? Why can't she just let me die! Maybe this is my punishment for being born a monster, my eternal damnation._

A dark figure walked through the flames that engulfed the house. Fox Naruto stood in front of the hopeless boy. He spoke in a demonic voice.

**Naruto (Fox): **(grins) **This is to be your fate boy! Everyone you love will die, but there is a way to change your destiny!**

**Naruto:** (cries tears of happiness) How! Please tell me how!

**Naruto (Fox): **(points to the villagers) **Hate! Hate them with every fiber of your being! That is the only way!**

**Naruto:** (angry) I do hate them! I hate them for hurting me! I hate them for leaving me alone! (looks down at the false Hinata's corpse) I hate them for hurting Hinata-chan.

**Naruto (Fox): **(laughs) **Why protect that girl when she hated you just as much as the others do? **

**Naruto:** (smiles sadly) Even if she does hate me like the others, I will always care about her. I don't know what this feeling is; it feels so good and warm. I don't know why, but I can never let her go.

**Naruto (Fox):** (laughs) **Such a worthless emotion, the only thing you need to feel is hate and nothing more. What do you want the most in life?**

**Naruto: **(looks into the night sky) I just wanted peace. I wanted to live out the rest of my life with Hinata-chan. (looks down at the corpse in his arm) I guess that can never happen now.

**Naruto (Fox): **(grins evilly because his plan is coming together) **No, it can never happen and do you know who's at fault?**

**Naruto: **(cries) It's the villagers they ruin everything! They take everything I love and destroy it. I just want them to leave me alone!

**Naruto (Fox): **(looks angry)** They will never leave you alone! They will continue to take from you until you have nothing left! The only way to make them stop is to kill them! Show them that you are a true demon and make them regret they took the most precious person you had!**

**Naruto: **(stares at him with lifeless eyes) I know that I'm a demon, but I'm weak! How can I make them suffer if I don't have power!

The surroundings started to change back into Naruto's mindscape. The burning house changed into the giant cage from earlier. The false Hinata's corpse turned to dust and blew away same as the villagers. Fox Naruto was behind the cage. Fox Naruto began to change into the Nine Tailed Fox. The Fox spoke.

**Fox:** (grins evilly) **Release me from this cage and I'll kill everyone that has ever harmed you and the girl. You will die, but with the Hyuuga girl dead I don't see why you would want live. **

**Naruto: **(tears rolling down his cheeks) You are right! I don't want to live in a world without Hinata-chan. I do not fear death, but embrace it because I know weather I go to Heaven where she is or Hell where I'll more than likely go, at least I will be at peace with Hinata-chan. Okay Fox, I'll release you just make sure you make them suffer!

Naruto was an inch away from touching the seal when a voice rang out.

**Hinata: **NARUTO-KUN!

**Fox: **_**Damn. She broke through the mental blocks!**_

Naruto turned to meet the voice, but was crushed into a hug by Hinata. He felt her face dig into his chest and the damp spots she made from her tears. Naruto was shocked to see her alive, but was so happy that he embraced her back. After Hinata stopped crying, she spoke.

**Hinata: **(drying her tears) I thought I had lost you forever Naruto-kun!

**Naruto:** (confused) I thought you were dead! How did you get here?

**Hinata: **(points at Inoichi who is kind of depressed because no one noticed him) Inoichi-san brought me here and I'm not dead, I'm fine. Who told you I was dead?

**Naruto: **(looks sad and backs away from Hinata) Hinata-Chan, I want to tell you something.

**Hinata: **What is it Naruto-kun?

**Naruto:** My true self told me you were dead. Hinata-Chan, I am a monster, a demon who killed many people. I am the Nine Tailed Fox.

The room was illuminated with red chakra and the fox became visible. Hinata gasped at the sight of the huge Fox. Naruto hung his head in shame, tears threatening to fall at the thought of Hinata hating him. That became his greatest fear above all else even death. He then felt something wrap around him in a warm embrace. Hinata hugged Naruto with all her might. She spoke.

**Hinata: **(crying) I understand now. Why everyone is so mean to you. Why they hurt you and berate you, but it doesn't matter what you are because to me you will always and forever be my Naruto-kun!

**Naruto:** (pushing Hinata away) Don't you see that as long as you're with me you will be hurt! Please just let me go. I will only cause you pain and death. Then you will begin to hate me just like the others. Please Hinata-Chan; I don't want you to die because of me.

**Hinata: **(grabbing Naruto's hand with both of hers and placing his hand on her heart) Naruto-kun, please don't push me away. If being with you means that I will die then I will die happy because you're by my side. If you leave me then I will want to die. Naruto-kun, you are my reason to live. (holding her arms out for a hug) Please, come back to me, my Naruto-kun!

All of the pain Naruto was holding back finally burst. Naruto could no longer hold back his tears. He collapsed into Hinata's arms as he laid his head on her shoulder and cried. Hinata rubbed his back and whispered soothing words into Naruto's ear. Hinata spoke.

**Hinata: **See Naruto-kun these tears are what makes us human. We feel emotions and care for others. You are Human Naruto-kun!

This was all interrupted by the Fox's laughter.

**Fox: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a pathetic scene this is. Now hurry up and release the seal already!**

**Naruto:** (stands and wipes his tears) NO! You lied to me! I will never listen to you ever again Fox-teme!

**Fox: **(pissed off) **Boy! This is MY domain, you forget that I control your memories and your body is next!**

**Naruto: **(Blue Chakra swirls around his body) This is MY mind and you have no control over it! Be gone, Fox-teme!

**Inoichi: **(freaking out) _This chakra is powerful. Did he get it from the Fox? No, it fells different it's pure where the Fox's chakra is evil. This is Naruto's chakra! I must report this to Hokage-sama. _(Hey it's okay to talk to yourself it's just not okay to answer! Right DarkElite24! That's right if you do that you're crazy!)

The Fox's cage became smaller until it was the size of a dog crate and the Fox looked like a regular Fox kit. The pissed off Fox spoke in a small demonic voice.

**Fox: **(Having a serious WTF moment!) **What did you do to me?**

**Naruto: **(About to laugh his ass off) Well, since this is my mindscape and your cage is here. I thought you wouldn't mind a few changes.

**Fox: **(bouncing off the walls of the cage) **I'll kill you! I'll so fucking kill you! I'll rip you limb from limb then feast upon your entrails and then your soul!**

**Naruto: **(laughing his ass off) Good luck with that Fox-teme. (turns to Hinata and Inoichi) Let's get out of here!

**Inoichi: **(does hand signs and cries out his jutsu) **Mind Transfer Release!**

**Naruto & Hinata**

They woke up in Naruto's hospital room. They had spent hours in Naruto's mind. It was the middle of the afternoon when they entered Naruto's mind and it was night after they came out. They told the Hokage about the mind trip until it was 11:00 and both Naruto and Hinata couldn't keep their eyes open. Naruto and Hinata fell asleep in each other's arms. The Hokage smiled at the scene. The doctor decided to wait and do the exam tomorrow and left leaving Inoichi and the Hokage alone with the two sleeping children. The Hokage broke the silence.

**3rd Hokage:** (looks at Naruto) Inoichi, I expect a full report about your trip by tomorrow night.

**Inoichi:** (bows) Yes, Hokage-sama.

They stared at the young children sleeping in each other's arms. There was silence until Inoichi spoke.

**Inoichi: **Those children really love each other.

**3rd Hokage:** A man's soul is only a half of a soul and the other half is a woman. If you find the one that matches then your souls become one and your hearts do too. I truly believe they complete each other and I hope they realize that.

**Inoichi:** (smiles as he recalls the events that happened in Naruto's mind) I think they do Hokage-sama. I really think they do.

Inoichi and the Hokage both notice the smiles on the children's faces as they slept in each other's arms.

**AN:** Ask a question about the story and I'll answer them at the end of the chapters. I'll get the next chapter out quicker next time.

**DarkElite24's Q & A**

**Q1. Will you introduce the rest of the Konoha 12 (Sasuke, Sakura, est.)**

A1. Yes, but they won't come until after a time skip (don't want to give out to much info)

**Q2.** **Will you make Naruto destroy Konoha?**

A2. He will be going through an inner conflict whether he wants to destroy Konoha or not, but I can't say for now.

**Q3. Will Naruto & Hinata be super strong?**

A3. Oh Hell, Yeah! After the time skip they will be kick ass!

Stay Cool

**DarkElite24**


	7. Chapter 7: A Shared Dream

**AN:** The winner of the poll is (some random guy appears with a drum and starts a drum roll, but gets shot in the head by some other random guy) Team 8, so Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai will be on a team. I'm still doing the Q & A at the END of the chapter. I'm thinking of making a ranting section about things happening in Naruto, so if you want me to state my opinion about something just review and state your topic. I won't do a really long rant just long enough to make my point. I would like to thank **Kage Bijuu **for featuring me in his story **Naruto:** **Terror of Einst **and I highly recommend reading it.

**AN:** This chapter has been edited. I want to thank **One .who ****.reads **for editing this chapter.

**PLEASE READ THIS **

**My friend writes Negima fanfic's and there really good, but his luck with reviewing sucks. If you are reading this and love Negima his profile and story are under my favs. He writes some deep stuff and I'll think you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**/**Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking"**_

**Our Eyes Are the Same **

**Ch 7: A Shared Dream**

Naruto's eyes began to open as the sun's rays shone through the window of his hospital room. His face was in a head of raven black hair that smelled of flowers and cinnamon. His arms were wrapped around Hinata and he had pulled the girl closer to his chest. He could feel her soft breaths on his chest as she continued to sleep.

He didn't want to wake her up, so he just laid there listening to her breath. His mind wondered for a minute.

**Naruto:** (rests his head on Hinata's head) _What is this feeling? I feel so warm. I've never felt this way before! I don't want this warmth to ever stop!_

**Hinata:** (whispers in her sleep) *Sigh* ...Naruto-kun. (snuggles into Naruto's chest)

**Naruto:** (still deep in thought and doesn't hear what Hinata says.) _This feeling feels nice. _(smells Hinata's hair on accident) _Hinata-Chan's hair smells nice. Wait, why is my heart beating fast?_

**Hinata: **(She starts trembling and whimpering in her sleep)

**Naruto:** (notices the change in Hinata's behavior) _She must be having a nightmare. She looks so scared; I wonder what it's about._

**Hinata:** (whispers softly, but loud enough for Naruto to hear.) N-Naruto-kun... please don't leave me... I need you.

**Naruto:** (Embraces Hinata tightly into his chest) _She's scared because she thinks that I'll leave her. I will never leave you, Hinata-Chan!_

Hinata's nightmare was stopped by the warmth of Naruto's body against hers. Her nightmare vanished and was replaced by dreams of happiness and love. Naruto was still holding onto Hinata when the doctor came in. He looked young and had brown hair that came down to his forehead. He wore a doctors white coat and had his headband around his arm. The doctor smiled at the children as he spoke.

**Doctor:** (looks at Naruto) I just came to tell you two that your check ups are in an hour, so get ready.

**Naruto:** (smiles at him) Thanks uhhh, I don't think I caught your name.

**Doctor:** (scratches his head) Oh, how rude of me. My name is Toshiro Kurosutsi, age 29, Jonin rank med-ninja and doctor. You can just call me Doc.

**Naruto:** (smiles) Alright, I'll call you Doc.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** You may want to wake Hinata up because she has to get a check up too.

**Naruto:** (looks nervous) Can Hinata-Chan stay in the room during the check up?

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** (Gives a reassuring smile) Hinata can't stay in the room during the check up, but she can stand outside the door to make sure your okay.

**Naruto:** (sighs in relief) That's good. I just had some bad experiences with doctors and I get nervous around them.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** (gives a smile) I understand your "Situation" and I harbor no ill will against you. I think you are a brave young man for putting up with such hardships.

**Naruto: **(smiles) Thanks Doc!

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc): **(turns around to leave) See you in a little bit.

Doc walks out the door. Naruto smiled knowing that someone else didn't hate him. Naruto looked down at Hinata's peaceful face and smiled. He thought that she looked very cute when she slept. He gently sakes Hinata while whispering in her ear.

**Naruto:** (whispers) Hinata-Chan, time to get up.

**Hinata:** (opens her eyes slowly) C-Can I sleep a little longer?

**Naruto: **(smiles) Our examinations are in an hour, so we have to get up.

**Hinata:** (pouts) But I d-don't want to.

**Naruto: **Sorry, but we have to.

**Hinata: **(crosses her arms) Okay.

They had to change into the clothes Doc laid out because Naruto was only wearing a hospital gown that showed his butt and every time he turned around Hinata would grow red and faint. Hinata still wore the kimono that she wore when Naruto was attacked, so she needed something that wasn't covered in dried blood. Soon after they cleaned up Doc and a woman who looked about the same age as the doc and had her blond hair in a ponytail entered the room. She wore the same jacket as Doc, but it was pink. Her headband was around her neck. Her face was young and full of energy and her chest was equal if not greater than the "I hit the jackpot" level. (They were big if you didn't get that) Doc spoke.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc): **(smiles) Alright you two, it is time for your examination. I would like for you to meet my assistant and your nurse.

**Women: **(smiles) Hi, I'm Momoshiro Kurosutsi, but you two can call me Momo. I'm 28 years old, a Jonin rank med-nin and your nurse.

**Naruto:** Are you two related?

**Momo: **(giggles) No, but we are married!

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc): **(scratches the back of his head) Yeah, I still don't know how that happened.

**Momo:** (tick mark) Well you better damn well remember because we've been married for two years!

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc): **(teasing Momo) I can only remember the honeymoon and the day before where we were having… (Momo covers his mouth with her hand)

**Momo: **(whispers in his ear) You idiot. There are two children in the room and you are preaching about our bedroom exploits! If you keep on then you will NOT get any of me for a VERY long time! Do I make myself clear!

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc): **(shivers at the thought of no sex) Yes, dear...I love you.

**Momo:** (looks at Toshiro's lovey-dovey eye sparkle) I love you too damnit.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc): **(chalks up a win on the mental chalk board) _Victory!_

While they were arguing Naruto and Hinata were laughing their asses off. Hinata was giggling uncontrollably, but was covering it well by placing her hand over her mouth and try to hold back laughter. Naruto on the other hand was rolling around on the floor while holding his sides. The two med-nins look at the children and then each other. Doc spoke.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc): **(confused as hell) Do you think they're laughing at us?

**Momo: **(Sarcastic) No, they're just laughing at the tacky wallpaper.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc): **Okay you two it's time. Hinata would you wait outside with Momo-Chan until Naruto's examination is done.

**Hinata: **(stops laughing) Okay.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc): **(remembers something) Momo, be on the lookout for Hokage-sama. He said that he would be here for the examination results.

**Momo: **Alright I'll let him know the examination is about to be underway.

Hinata gathered up her courage and walked up to Naruto. Hinata then gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek which caused both of them to blush and the two med-nins to smile. Hinata spoke shyly.

**Hinata:** (Mega-blush) U-U-Um d-don't worry Naruto-kun. I k-know you'll be just fine.

Hinata ran out of the room with Momo walking out after her. Naruto was too shocked from the kiss to notice.

**Twenty minutes later**

Naruto walked out of examination room with a smile. Hinata, Momo, and the Hokage were waiting outside to hear the news. Doc was not far behind with Naruto's health chart. Doc spoke.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc): **(smiles) Well, Naruto is healthy and his wounds are almost completely healed. I think we can release him in two days maybe three.

**Hinata: **(puzzled) How can his wounds heal so quickly?

**3rd Hokage: **(looking at Hinata) His "condition" helps him recover from injury.

**Hinata: **(understanding what he meant) I'm glad you're okay Naruto-kun.

**Naruto:** (grins) Thanks Hinata-Chan

**Momo: **(smiles) Okay you two lovebirds it's time for Hinata's examination.

The children blushed at the comment. Naruto looked over at Hinata and planted a kiss on her cheek which caused Hinata to faint into Naruto's arms. Naruto was freaking out that Hinata fainted and pissed off because the adults were laughing their asses off. After the laughter stopped, Momo picked up Hinata and went into the examination room. Once the door closed Naruto's look turned serious. He turned to the Hokage and spoke.

**Naruto: **(serious) Hey old man, can I ask you something?

**3rd Hokage:** Yes

**Naruto:** (looks down) Why did the fourth Hokage seal the fox into me?

**3rd Hokage:** (sighs) He did it because he knew that it was in good hands. He put his trust in you by placing such a responsibility on your shoulders. You are his legacy; he believed you would do great things and I do too.

**Naruto:** (wiping tears from his eyes) Thanks old man, I needed to hear that.

A scream echoed through the hall. The three men were shocked at the outburst, but what really got them scared was the scream came from the hospital room where Hinata and Momo were. They opened the door to find a horrified Momo whose face was pale and her hand covered mouth. Hinata was still unconscious, but she was missing her shirt leaving her torso bare, but what really horrified everyone were the scars that covered Hinata's back and arms. Naruto's heart ached at the sight of Hinata's scars. That is why she was having nightmares earlier. The pain she must have suffered. Doc was trying to comfort Momo. Doc spoke.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc): **(clutching Momo in his arms) Momo, calm down. I'm here now. Everything will be alright.

**Momo:** (crying) They raped her, Toshi-kun! I checked with a medical jutsu and her insides show bruising and her barrier is broken. Then they would beat her on top of that which caused those scars! No woman should EVER feel such pain and she's only six! What kind of monsters would do this?

The room was filled with killer intent and roaring red chakra. Naruto's features became fox like and he began to speak in a demonic voice.

**Naruto: **(Pissed off) **Who did this to her! I will hunt them down and kill them without pity or mercy. They will regret the day they laid a hand on her!**

**3rd Hokage: **(panicking) Naruto calm down!

**Hinata: **(woke up when the yelling started) Naruto-kun, please don't go, you'll die! (hugs Naruto) Please, I don't want to lose you!

Naruto's chakra calmed down and his features returned to normal. He wrapped his arms around Hinata, pulling her into his chest. She soon began sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Naruto whispered soothing words into her ear as she cried. The adults left feeling that the children would like to be alone. Naruto then sat on the bed with Hinata as he held her. While comforting Hinata, Naruto became lost in his thoughts.

**Naruto:** _I thought no one would ever understand me or the pain I went through, but Hinata-Chan felt pain similar to mine. _

Hinata soon recovered and spoke.

**Hinata: **(trying to hold back more tears) I'm sorry, that you had to deal with a failure like me. Those marks are a symbol of shame in my clan. They show how useless I truly am. I deserved all of it for being weak, for being imperfect, for even being banished me from the clan. I'll understand if you never want to see me again. I'll just leave and never bother you again.

**Naruto: **(Holds her tighter) I don't see you as imperfect or weak. I see you as a friend who has been through so much pain. On this day I make you three vows. One, I WILL kill the people who hurt you, maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday they will suffer! Two, I will always be your friend and stay by side for as long as you wish. Three, Will become my dream. When I become Hokage I want to create a world where everyone is happy and no one has to feel the pain we have gone through.

**Hinata: **(looks up at him) Then we will create a new world together. A place where there is no pain or hurt. Where people are happy and sadness is rare. That sounds like a great place.

**Naruto:** (smiles) Yes, it sounds perfect.

The couple dared not move because they felt so comfortable in each other's arms. Unknowingly to the couple, was that two people were watching them from the two-way mirror. One was the third Hokage, who spoke to the other man.

**3rd Hokage: **(smoking his pipe) You have been held here for three days. You couldn't escape and you were forced to watch the boy you think of as a demon. Tell me Kakashi, what do you think of him now?

**Kakashi:** (looks like shit because he has been locked up for three days) I don't know Hokage-sama. He doesn't act like a demon. He shows emotion even when no one is around. I was told that the Fox had taken over the boy, but he doesn't show any signs of being corrupted.

**3rd Hokage: **(pissed off) Kakashi, who told you such bullshit?

**Kakashi: **Your teammates, Homora and Koharu, the leaders of the Demon Containment Council.

**3rd Hokage: **I thought they were called the D.I.C.K.S.

**Kakashi: **(eye smiles) No, A bunch of members got drunk and came up with the slogan, but they like to call themselves the D.C.C instead of the D.I.C.K.S for obvious reasons.

**3rd Hokage:** (smiles) Oh, if you know that much info then you can start naming names.

**Kakashi:** Only if you answer that question I asked you.

**3rd Hokage: **(takes a drag of his pipe) Why Minato sealed the Fox into Naruto in particular? Do you think Minato would use someone else's child instead of his own?

**Kakashi: **(panics) You don't mean!

**3rd Hokage: **Yes, Naruto is Minato's son. The same son you were supposed to protect!

**Kakashi:** (crying) No, I...I tried to kill sensei's son. Sensei... I'm sorry! How can you forgive me Hokage-sama?

**3rd Hokage:** Naruto may forgive you, but I doubt it. The only way to redeem yourself in my eyes is to start naming names. If you don't then you WILL be executed for assault on two Konoha civilians and than is treason. If you do then you only will be dropped to Jonin rank and will be monitored.

**Kakashi: **I will tell you everything I know.

**A Week Later**

Naruto and Hinata were now living in an apartment close to the hospital and next door to Momo's and Doc's apartment. The villagers have been calm lately and didn't try anything. Then one day Naruto returned from the Hokage's office to find the apartment destroyed and blood on the floor. There on the floor were the goggles that Naruto gave Hinata and a note. Naruto read the note to find out that Hinata was kidnapped.

**AN:** Sorry, I ended it on a cliffy, but I promise to get this out on Sunday and I did.

**DarkElite24's Q & A**

**Q1. Will there be any team 7 bashing?**

A1: Yes, mostly Sasuke and Sakura bashing

**Q2. Will Naruto kill the Hyuuga Elders?**

A2. Yes, but I can't tell you how or when.

**Q3. Will Neji be an asshole and if so will Naruto cut out his eyes or balls?**

A3. Neji is an asshole, but no castration or gouging out eyeballs sorry.

**Q4. How long will the time skip be?**

A4. 7 years

**Q5. Are Naruto & Hinata going to be pervs?**

A5. They will have pervy moments, but not full on super perv.

**Q6. Will Hinata still be shy?**

A6. Yes, but I will tone it down.

Stay Cool

**DarkElite24**


	8. Chapter 8: A Demon's Judgement

**AN:** Sorry for leaving the last chapter on a sucky ending point, but I was in a rush to get it out. I am going to do the rant section so please review with a topic you wish for me to bring up, but it has to be NARUTO RELATED! I also got my first flamer (he is more annoying than insulting) which means I am an official Fanfic writer (OH HELL YEAH!) because a writer can't truly be complete until he has critics then he can get some payback! (I'm one crazy fucker you don't want to mess with and I will find you if you flame, so don't be stupid) The Q & A is still going on so ask questions.

**AN: **This chapter has been edited. I want to thank **One. who .reads **for editing this chapter.

**PLEASE READ THIS **

**My friend writes Negima fanfic's and there really good, but his luck with reviewing sucks. If you are reading this and love Negima his profile and story are under my favs. He writes some deep stuff and I'll think you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

_thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**/**Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking"**_

**Our Eyes Are the Same **

**Ch 8: A Demon's Judgment**

Naruto was running as fast as he could to Training Ground 27, the place where the kidnappers wanted to meet with Naruto. Naruto did exactly as the note said. He didn't contact anyone or show anyone the note because the note said they would kill Hinata. It's about11:00 at night and the meeting place was in a deep part of the forest. Naruto was to come unarmed and alone, so he did. He didn't know what they had planned, but he knew one thing; He didn't want to lose Hinata because if he did he would again feel the painful emptiness that haunted him for years and that was something he never wants feel again.

**Hinata**

Hinata felt like crap. The last thing she remembered was that she was going to fix Naruto some ramen as a surprise, but when she turned around she felt a sharp pain in her neck and everything went black. Now she's in the middle of the forest, tied up, and she has to listen to the two most annoying kidnappers in the history of the Ninja world.

**Shoji: **(bored) Ryuu-sensei, when is the demon going to show up?

**Ryuu: **(annoyed) Shoji, will you please stop asking me that! You asked that 328 times in the past 4 hours! The demon is going to be here sometime within the hour, so QUIT TALKING!

**Shoji: **(walks over to Hinata and picks her head up by the hair) I know why we gagged her, but shouldn't we have blind folded her?

**Ryuu:** (tick mark) What's the point! She and the demon will be dead soon enough!

**Shoji: **(still holding Hinata by the hair) We could sell her to someone or keep her as a pet instead of killing her.

**Ryuu: **(serious) That isn't a bad idea, but we are under orders from the DCC to dispose of the demon and his whore.

**Shoji: **(lets go of Hinata) No one will know if we sold her or killed her! Come on we could get a good sum of Ryo for her.

**Ryuu:** (shakes his head) Remember, this area is surrounded by the DCC's Anbu and they report anything to the leaders and the Hyuuga Elders want her head for abandoning their clan, so we don't want to do anything stupid. Don't forget the reward in doing this Shoji.

**Shoji: **(smiles) Yeah, you get upgraded to commander of DCC's Anbu unit, while I get to become a Chunin!

**Hinata:** (worried) _Naruto-kun, please stay away! I don't want you to get hurt because of me and my uselessness._

The communicator in Ryuu's hand sounded. Ryuu put it up to his ear and hit the button.

**Ryuu:** (talking into the communicator) Yeah, what is it!

**Voice: **Commander, the demon is 30 clicks East of your position. Awaiting orders!

**Ryuu:** (smiling) Don't activate the barrier jutsu until I give the signal! Understand!

**Voice:** Yes, sir!

**Hinata:** (crying) _Please, run away Naruto-kun! Leave me here and run away!_

**Naruto **

Naruto was running through the forest as quick as he could to save Hinata (Kids, it's a REALLY stupid idea to run in the woods at night, so don't do it). Naruto broke through the brush to come upon a clearing. The clearing was wide (wide enough for a fight HINT HINT) and was flat with only a few rocks. Ryuu and Shoji stood in the middle of the clearing with a tied up Hinata lying on the ground beside them. Ryuu spoke.

**Ryuu: **(glaring) Well, the demon finally showed up!

**Naruto:** (shocked) Sensei, why did you kidnap Hinata-Chan?

**Ryuu:** (angry) Shut up! You are no student of mine, demon! You killed my wife and son, so this is payback!

**Naruto: **(serious) I did what you asked. Let Hinata-Chan go and I'll stay in her place. The sins of the Fox are mine to bear not Hinata-Chan's. Please let her go.

**Ryuu:** (serious) Alright, here! (tosses Hinata to Naruto)

**Naruto:** (catches Hinata and unties her) Hinata-Chan are you alright!

**Hinata: **(pulls down her gag) Naruto-kun! Run, it's a trap!

**Ryuu:** (talks into the communicator) Activate the barrier now!

**Voice:** (from the communicator) Yes, sir! **Ninja Art: Demon Containment Formation**

A giant yellow barrier covered the clearing completely. Ryuu began to smile wickedly as his plan came together. Naruto was shaking in fear as Ryuu drew closer. Ryuu spoke.

**Ryuu:** (smiles wickedly) There is no escape now demon! We have you trapped! Shoji don't get in my way! Now I can finally get revenge for my family by killing you and your Hyuuga whore!

**Naruto: **(angry) You said you would let Hinata-Chan go!

**Ryuu: **(pulls out a scroll) I lied. Now feel the wrath of the weapon said to have been used by a demon to slay a more powerful demon!

**Ryuu:** (calls out jutsu) **Weapon Summoning: Oni Smasher**

Ryuu summons a steel kanabo (If you don't know it, Google it) and smashes a nearby rock to show off. He releases enough killer intent to stun Naruto and paralyzes him. Ryuu spoke in a cocky tone.

**Ryuu: **(grins) Time to pay for your sins demon!

It all happened in slow motion. Ryuu bring the kanabo forward in a sweeping motion to strike Naruto down. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the pain and the cold embrace of death, but it never happened. All he heard was a loud sickening crack and cold iron smelling liquid splash across his face. Naruto opened his eyes to see Ryuu standing there frowning. The heartless man spoke.

**Ryuu:** (mad) Damn, stupid bitch made me miss the demon! Oh well, she won't last much longer the way she was hit.

Naruto saw that Ryuu's kanabo had blood dripping off it and then he realize that Hinata had jumped in to protect him. Ryuu's killer intent was directed at him, so Hinata wasn't affected by it as much as he was. Naruto's fear of death was replaced by worry and he began to scream for Hinata!

**Naruto: **(scared) Hinata-Chan!

**Hinata: **(weakly) N-Naru...to- kun *cough* I-I'm ...over here *cough*

Hinata was propelled across the clearing and slammed into a tree when Ryuu's kanabo hit her. Naruto rushed over to Hinata's broken body. Tears streamed down his face as he looked over her injuries. Her arm was bent in the opposite direction and the right side of her rib cage was caved in. One of the ribs pierced her lung while another one burst out of her torso and caused her to bleed out. Her legs were limp which was evidence of a damaged or broken spine. She was coughing and wheezing for air only to puke up blood from her damaged lung. Naruto knew the there was no way to save her and his eyes overflowed with tears as they returned to the lifeless hue they once were. Naruto sobbed uncontrollably as he held Hinata in his arms. Hinata spoke in a weak voice.

**Hinata: **(weakly) Naruto-kun *cough*

**Naruto: **(sobbing) Yes, *sob* Hinata-chan.

**Hinata:** (weakly) I'm glad *cough* I met you.*wheeze*

**Naruto:** (sobbing) *sob* Why, it's my fault that you are going to *sob*...die.

**Hinata:** (tries to smile, but coughs blood into Naruto's face) No, Naruto-kun. I can die *cough* happy be...cause of you. *cough* When I was younger my mother told me *cough* *wheeze* that I would meet a boy someday that *cough*would take all my pain away and would always make me happy. *cough* She said I would always find safety within his arms *wheeze*. She said that when I found this someone *cough*then I...found my true love.

**Naruto:** (crying) Hinata-Chan, what do you mean?

**Hinata:** (closing her eyes) I don't understand it fully yet, but *cough* I... think you are my on...e true...love...Na...ruto...-kun (head rolls limply)

The labored breathing stops, Her heart beat stops, and a life stops because Hinata Hyuuga died there in Naruto's arms. Her murderer stands over the two laughing at the boy's suffering. The cruel man spoke.

**Ryuu: **Time to join her demon!

Ryuu lifted the kanabo and swung it at Naruto and everything went dark.

**AN:** Sorry, about the sobbing, coughing, and wheezing in the talking I thought it would add more effect. I forgot to explain this, but when Hinata met Enigma and he asked her whether or not she loved Naruto; she said that she did. She is six years old, so she doesn't understand the full meaning of love. To her Enigma asked "do you care about Naruto" and her answer was yes. She won't understand love's true meaning until after the time skip. Sorry, I didn't explain this earlier. Now let's continue on with the story because I have felling that if I end it here I will get pummeled with loads of hate mail and flying bricks. [not to mention your editor would quit]

**Naruto**

The walls of Naruto's mindscape began to crack and crumble. Water flowed out of the cracks therefore raising the water level. Naruto's mind never broke under the pressure of the constant suffering people caused him, but when Hinata died within his arms was when the last shred of hope died along with her. The now shell of a boy sat in the middle of his mindscape waiting for his death. The dull blue eyes still flowed with tears, but his face remained emotionless. An evil laugh cut through the silence.

**Fox:** (still chibi) **Muahahahahahahaha! What's wrong boy, are you just going to give up?**

**Naruto:** (in an emotionless, monotone voice) Just leave me alone. Just let me die in peace.

**Fox:** **I could bring back the person you hold most dear to your heart.**

**Naruto:** (shocked) How! Please tell me how!

**Fox: **(grins evilly) **First, you must change me back to normal.**

The small carrier and tiny fox inside turned back to his normal form and his normal cage. The evil fox smiled.

**Fox: **(grins) **Good; now the only thing you have to do is release the seal that is keeping me in this accursed cage and since I'm in a good mood today I will not only revive the Hyuuga girl; I will also kill all the people that caused you and the girl pain.**

**Naruto: **(thinking)...

**Fox: **(thinking) _**What that stupid boy doesn't know is that if he releases me, he will die in the process. I will destroy the leaf village and then find the damn Uchiha who started this mess. I could bring the Hyuuga girl back by making her my mate, but I don't want a weak human as a mate.**_

**Naruto:** (walks forward) Okay, I'll do it. Then maybe Hinata-Chan and I can finally live in peace.

Naruto's hand touched the seal paper. He grabbed the top and was going to pull it off, but a strong hand held his wrist in place. Naruto, shocked, looked up to stare into the eyes of Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage. Minato spoke.

**Minato:** (smiles) Sorry son. but I don't think that's such a good idea.

**Naruto:** (shocked) Fourth Hokage, wait did you just call me son?

**Minato: **(smiles) Yeah, you are my son.

**Naruto:** (tackles Minato into a hug) Papa!

**Minato:** (hugs his son tightly) I'm right here son don't worry.

**Fox:** (pissed off) **FOURTH! Prepare to die you puny worm!**

**Minato: **(mad) Shut up, you damn fox can't you see we are have a father-son moment!

**Naruto:** (stops hugging Minato) Papa, how are you here?

**Minato: **I'm really dead, but I left some chakra behind to prevent you from releasing the fox.

**Naruto:** ( looks down) I always hoped that you would be my father, but the villagers always told me that my father was a traitor to the village and died like a coward.

**Minato:** (sad) I saw everything the villagers did to you and I'm so sorry my son. I thought they would treat you as a hero, but I was wrong. Can you forgive me for placing such a heavy burden upon you?

**Naruto:** (nods) I know you did what was best for the village and I'm proud to have you as a dad.

**Minato:** (smiles) I'm glad you found someone to get along with. Hinata is such a nice girl. She takes a lot after her mother.

**Naruto: **(tears begin to fall) Hinata-Chan is dead.

**Minato:** (scratches his head) Well I can help you with that!

**Naruto: **How?

**Minato:** (serious) I must warn you son. If I do this you can't undo it.

**Naruto: **(begging) Please, I will do anything to get Hinata-Chan back!

**Minato:** (Smiles) Alright, I will do it then. Oh before I forget, ask Sarutobi to give you the first part of your inheritance next time you see him.

Minato then walks to the fox's cage and touches the seal paper. He then turn the paper upside down with a flick of the wrist. Naruto and the fox began to scream in pain. The fox spoke out in pain.

**Fox: What in the hell did you do!**

**Minato:** (looks at the fox with a serious look) The seal was designed to keep you and Naruto apart and fuse together your chakra slowly over time, but I reversed it. Now the seal forces you together and fuses your chakra instantly instead of over time, which will turn him into a half demon. Since Naruto is the dominant mind, he will have control over your combined powers and you, Nine Tailed Fox will cease to exist.

**Fox: **(starts to fade away) **Damn you human!**

**Minato: **Naruto, when you wake up your instincts will tell you what to do. I entrust this power to you. Use it and protect the one's you love. Goodbye, my son.

Naruto fades away meaning that he was waking up. Minato smiled at his last thought as he began to fade away.

**Minato: **(smiles) My son, You have such a good heart. I have no doubt that someday you will become the best Hokage anyone has ever seen and create a world where there is peace.

Minato fades away into nothing.

**Naruto**

Ryuu's kanabo was coming down for the kill until a blast of red chakra slammed into him and sent him across the clearing. Naruto began to change. He had red streaks in his blond hair and a pair of red fox ears coming out of his hair. His canine teeth became sharp and pointed like a fox's fangs. Red hair covered his forearms and shins. His fingernails became sharper and longer. A red tail with a black tip came out of his back. His eyes were slitted and changed from blue to red. Naruto had become a hanyou. He spoke

**Naruto:** (looks at his hands) This power is incredible and I know how to do most of the fox's jutsus, but I only have access to one tail for now. Oh well, it is enough to make them pay. It's time for them to **DIE!**

**Shoji:** (charges at Naruto) Die, demon!

Shoji comes close to stabbing Naruto with a kunai, but with a flick of his wrist, Naruto slit Shoji's throat. Shoji fell to the ground desperately holding his neck to prevent himself from bleeding out while Naruto smiles sinisterly as he watches the boy flail about and then die. Ryuu finally recovers from the chakra blast and stands on shaky legs. Ryuu speaks.

**Ryuu:** (growls) Damn, he got Shoji. Anbu release the barrier and form up around me!

The barrier is released and four Anbu form up around the shaky chuunin. The Anbu were only at 20% of their power because of the barrier. Naruto was covered in Shoji's blood and just smiled wickedly. Naruto releases enough killer intent to send all five ninja to their knees. Naruto spoke in a demonic voice.

**Naruto: **(smiles wickedly) **Sensei, I always thought you were a no good pig that was just like everyone else in this hell, I call a village. You always hurt me even though I had nothing to with your family's death and you killed an innocent girl just to achieve your revenge. You hate me with every fiber of your being and now I hold your fate within my hands. I'm your judge, jury, and executioner and my judgment is death. Now you will die like the pig you are!**

Naruto flashed through hand signs and gathered chakra into his fingers. After the hand signs were done, he began to write the symbol for fire with the chakra in his fingers. (For powerful demonic jutsus to work he has to write out the symbol of the element he is using in chakra and say a chant. I thought it would be cool, but if the fans don't like it then it won't happen again.)

**Naruto:** **Flames of the underworld envelop their tainted souls with your everlasting blaze!** (the fire symbol turns red) **Demonic Fire Style: Apocalyptic Inferno!**

Ryuu and the five unlucky Anbu burst into flames. Flames that were some hot, that it melt tissue off the bone. That night was filled with screams of unbearable pain, the roar of raging fire, and laughter coming from a little boy who had finally gotten some payback. Naruto picked up the body of Hinata and left to find old man Hokage.

Sarutobi was in the middle of another all-nighter when all this was going on. He felt minor chakra signatures coming from Training Ground 27, but he thought it was just some shinobi getting some late night training which was common. Then he felt the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra, now that worried him. A minute later, a giant explosion of fire came from that area. He called the Anbu to investigate. He begins to look in his crystal ball to check on Naruto until he fells a presence at his door. He opens the door prepared to stab an assassin only to see a fox featured Naruto who was covered in blood and had the body of Hinata Hyuuga in his arms; in other words, he was scared shitless.

**3rd Hokage:** (scared) Naruto, what happened to you?

**Naruto: **(speaks normal now) Old man, call Momo and Doc here now!

**A few minutes later**

A rather pissed off looking Momo kicked down the door to the 3rd's office and marched right up to the Hokage while a tired looking Doc followed.

**Momo: **("you better fucking run" type of pissed off) You better have a damn good reason to send an Anbu to interrupt my "play time" with Toshiro-kun!

(looks over in the couch to see a fox featured Naruto crying over Hinata's body.) HOLY SHIT! What happened?

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** (worried) Her injuries look bad let me take a look.

Doc use a diagnostic jutsu to check Hinata's injuries. Only to shake his head and puts his hand to his face. He speaks in a grim tone.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** (lets a few tears fall) She...She's gone.

**Momo:** (breaks down crying) Oh no. Oh Kami, no. she can't be gone.

Doc holds his wife close to his chest and lets her cry. Sarutobi looks down in sadness. Naruto just stares at Hinata's body with empty eyes. Naruto speaks.

**Naruto:** (sighs) I have no choice then. I must change her into a half demon to bring her back. I can't live without her. She may hate me afterward, but at least I know she's alive.

Naruto began to spiral with demonic chakra. He then lifted Hinata's head and sank his fangs into the right side of her neck. A fox mark appeared onto her neck where his fangs sank in. Her body began to swirl with the demonic chakra Naruto pumped into her body. There was a flash of light. When the light stopped Hinata had silver streaks in her hair, a pair of lavender fox ears, and a silver tipped lavender tail, but what shocked everyone (except Naruto) was that Hinata's injuries were healed and she was alive. Doc regained his senses first.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** (confused) What the fuck just happened?

**Naruto:** (happy) I marked her as my mate and transferred enough demonic chakra to change her DNA to change her into a hanyou like me.

**Momo:** (confused) Your fur is red, so why is her fur lavender?

**Naruto:** A demon's fur color reflects their nature. Red is protective while lavender is caring.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** Okay that make sense, but how is she alive and unharmed?

**Naruto:** Changing her DNA basically gave her a new body and since her soul hadn't passed on, she was able to return to her body. Now let me rest awhile.

The adults smiled as the saw Naruto curl up into a ball a snuggled up to Hinata. While Hinata grabbed and snuggled up to Naruto's tail.

**The Next Day**

Naruto wake up around 6:00 in the morning to see old man Hokage talking to Doc, Momo, and some white haired guy wearing a red vest. Sarutobi saw that Naruto was awake and spoke.

**3rd Hokage:** (smiles) Ah Naruto, you are awake! I would like you to meet one of my students.

**?: **(does a kabuki pose) I'm am known around the land as the Toad Sage and the author of Icha Icha, Jiraya of the Sanin!

**Naruto: **(slaps himself then looks back) No, I not dreaming, so I must be crazy. Okay, I'm going back to sleep.

**3rd Hokage:** Naruto, quit joking around this is serious. I need you to tell me what happened last night.

**Naruto: **I'll tell you when Hinata-Chan wakes up.

As on cue Hinata sits up a rubs her eyes. she looks at Naruto and gasps.

**Hinata:** (shocked by Naruto's looks) Naruto-kun you look so… so… KAWAII! (pounces on Naruto and begins to rube his tail)

**Naruto:** Stop, Hinata that tickles!

**Hinata: **(sees her own tail) CUTE!

Hinata then realizes that something is up and touches her head to find a pair of fox ears. She turns to Naruto and speaks.

**Hinata:** Why do I have a tail and ears Naruto-kun?

**Naruto:** You were dead, so I brought you back as a hanyou. (looks away) You can hate me if you want to.

**Hinata: (**Grabs his hands) Why would I hate you?

**Naruto: **(crying) Because now everyone will hate you because of me. I turned you into a monster just like me. You deserve to hate me.

**Hinata:** (looks into his eyes) I don't hate you and I never will. I kind of like being a hanyou.

**Jiraya: **(writing notes on the two) This is a romance plot gold mine. My next book will be a hit!

**3rd Hokage:** Okay, Naruto tell us what happened.

**One Long Explanation Later**

**3rd Hokage: **That's some story Naruto. I guess you want the first part of your inheritance right.

Naruto nods and Sarutobi walks over to the fourth's portrait and wipes some of his blood on the frame. The portrait disappears and small vault door appears instead. He opens the vault and pulls out a sword with a red handle and sheath. He hands the blade to Naruto.

**3rd Hokage:** This blade belonged to your mother. She was known as "The Red Death" and was a talented swordswoman. I hope you can live up to her expectations.

**Naruto:** (holds the sword close) Thank you, Old Man, but why is the weird toad guy here ?

**Jiraya: **(tick mark) That's Jiraya-sensei to you because you and your girlfriend are leaving the village with me to become stronger and become ninja. Doc and Momo already packed your things and we are leaving in three hours. Now be good kids and step out in the hall while the grownups talk.

Naruto and Hinata left the room in a hurry excited because they were going to be trained by a Sanin. After they left Jiraya's face went serious.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** Lord Hokage, why did you refuse to let us adopt Naruto and Hinata ?

**3rd Hokage: **They need someone to guard them 24/7 and since you two work at the hospital at the same time it wouldn't work out and I planned on them leaving the village a month ago.

**Momo: **(pissed off) Those damn DCC agents! They can't leave Naruto alone can they!

**3rd Hokage: **If my info is correct then the Hyuuga Elders support the DCC because not only will they get rid of Naruto, but Hinata as well.

**Momo: **Why would they target Hinata?

**3rd Hokage: **To make Hanabi the true heir that they could control.

**Jiraya: **Don't forget the Akatsuki, but they won't make a move until later.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** (shakes his head) Basically, their whole world is against them.

**Three Hours Later**

Jiraya, Naruto, and Hinata began their long walk away from the village. Hinata looks at Naruto and speaks.

**Hinata: **Aren't you going to look back Naruto-kun?

**Naruto: **(looks at her) Why would you look back at hell when heaven is in front of you?

Hinata nods her head in understanding. They took each other's hand and walk towards their future.

**AN:** Well Time skip time folks ! Next chapter will be seven years later, so stay tuned and review, but no flames or I will find you!

**DarkElite24's Q & A**

**Q1: **Will you do a lemon?

A1: Not in this story, but there will be one in the next one.

**Q2: **Why didn't the Doctors adopt Naruto and Hinata?

A2: The answer is in the chapter.

**Q3: **Do you have spell check?

A3: No, people please stop asking me that!

**Q4: **What's your reading level?

A4: Average, I just make a lot of mistakes.

**Q5: **How old are you?

A5: Okay, people I know I can't spell! Shit, cut me some slack! ... I'm 17.

**Q6: **Will Hinata hold a grudge against Kakashi?

A6: Oh Yeah!

Please **R & R **

**No Flames or else!**

Stay Cool

**DarkElite24**


	9. Chapter 9:The Birth of the Crimson Kitsu

**AN: **Thanks for reviewing everyone, keep it up ! Remember, if you flame I will find you !

**AN: **This chapter has been edited. I want to thank **One. who .reads **for editing it.

**DarkElite24's Rant of the Chapter**

**Topic: **Do you think Danzo is Madara / Tobi ?

**Answer: **I don't believe so. Although Danzo has the Sharingan in the same place Madara has his and they kind of have the same hair style, but why would Danzo order Sasuke to assassinate himself ? Maybe he is using Sasuke as a scapegoat to divert the village's attention. I do find it funny if he was Madara because can you imagine Danzo acting like Tobi ! Danzo might have multiple personalities and Danzo and Madara are trying to kill each other, while Tobi is on the sidelines saying "Tobi is a good boy" over and over again.

[Editor's answer: Madara and Sasuke KILL DANZOU.]

**DarkElite's response: **Yes, and I will enjoy every minute of that ass kicking.

**PLEASE READ THIS **

**My friend writes Negima fanfic's and there really good , but his luck with reviewing sucks. If you are reading this and love Negima his profile and story are under my favs. He writes some deep stuff and I'll think you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

_thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**/**Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking"**_

**Our Eyes Are the Same **

**Ch 9: Birth of the Crimson Kitsune**

Dawn had arrived at Konoha that morning with a warm shine signifying another peaceful day within its walls. The birds sang the song of spring as the daily life of the people began as usual. The guards at the gate yawned with boredom as it was just another day of guard duty. Three figures walked along the path leading to gate. The guards were broken from their daydreams by the sound of distant footsteps. The guards recognized one of them as the Toad Sage and Sannin Jiraya, but the other two wore cloaks to hide their faces. The taller figure had a built frame and was about 5'10 in height. He wore a black trench coat lined with red flames with the hood of the coat covering his head (think of Naruto's Shippuden Sage coat except reversed colored and with a hood). He wore a silver spiral attached to a silver chain around his neck and a katana strapped to his side. His coat was open showing off a black shirt with an orange spiral in the middle of it. He wore black shinobi pants with the traditional shinobi sandals. The guards jaw dropped at the sight of the next figure. The figure was obviously a woman about 5'6. She had all the curves in all the right places and at least C-cup breasts. She walked with the grace of a dancer. She wore a white trench coat with lavender lining and a hood. She had it zipped up to her neck. A pair of goggles hung around her neck. She wore black shinobi pants and shinobi sandals like the male figure. They reached the gate and the guard spoke.

**Guard #1: **(bows to Jiraya) Hello, Jiraya-sama it is good to see you.

**Jiraya:** Good morning to you to. Can we pass through by any chance ?

**Guard #2: **(shakes his head) You can pass, but we need to see the identity of your traveling companions first.

**Guard #1: **(Stares at the female figure intensely) You first.

**Hinata:** (pulls down her hood) My name is Hinata Uzumaki, Age 13, Returning from a 7 year training trip.

**Guard #1: **_Oh Kami help me, I was checking out a 13 year old!_

**Guard #2: **(points at the male figure) You're next.

**Naruto:** (pulls down his hood) My name is Naruto Uzumaki, age 13, returning from a 7 year training trip and if you keep staring at Hina-Chan I'll rip you fucking eyes out!

**Guard #1**: (scared) O-O-Okay you can go in now.

The trio proceeded through the gate and into the market district. Naruto pulled up his hood before anyone could see his face. He didn't want to put up with the villager's crap on his return day. Hinata had her hood down and was showing off her radiance as the sunlight reflected of her hair and young face. Naruto and Hinata covered their fox features with their **Fox Illusion **(I'll explain this ability next chapter). Hinata moved closer to Naruto and reached out to hold his hand, but Naruto moved away and she grabbed air. Hinata spoke.

**Hinata:** (confused) Naruto-kun, why did you do that ?

Naruto didn't respond and continued walking to the Hokage office.

**A Few Minutes Later**

The trio finally arrived at the Hokage tower without any problems because no one noticed Naruto because of his hood. They walked upstairs to Sarutobi's office and knocked on the door. A voice on the other side told them to come in. (no, it's isn't a ghost talking to them from beyond the grave) they opened the door and was greeted with the warm smile of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage. The old man spoke with happy tone.

**3rd Hokage: **(smiles) Ah, Welcome back, I trust that your training trip went well.

**Hinata:** (bows her head) Yes, it when very well Hokage-sama. Thank you for asking.

**3rd Hokage: **(looks over to Naruto) Naruto, you sure have grown I'm sure if your mother and father could see you now they would be very proud.

**Naruto:** (small smile) Thanks old man.

**3rd Hokage: **There are a few people who wish to see you two, so go have a look around while Jiraya and I catch up on old times.

**Naruto:** (Knows what they are going to do) Sure, I'll see you around Pervy Sage!

The teenagers jumped out of the window and onto the rooftops. The old Hokage sighed and shook his head.

**3rd Hokage: **Why can't everyone just use the door?

**Jiraya:** (sits down in a chair) We got a lot to talk about old man, so you might as well bring out the sake!

**3rd Hokage: **(reaches into his desk and pulls out a container of sake.) I agree with you there. How did their training go?

**Jiraya: **(grins with pride) Hinata is at least high chuunin level or low Jonin. She has adapted to her demonic chakra and is able to use it at anytime. She is proficient in genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. She learned the basic medical ninjutsu and is trying to improve her skills. With some advanced medical training she can become Tsunade's equal or even surpass her! She was only taught the basic form of juuken, but she created her own style of it by combining it with her flexibility and water affinity. Her byakugan's range has increased because of her transformation. Her normal chakra reserves are very high and her demonic chakra reserves go up to five tails.

**3rd Hokage: **How does their demonic powers increase?

**Jiraya:** Their chakra increases over time by their training and around the same time every year they gain another tail, but during this time they feel weak and their power is cut drastically.

**3rd Hokage: **Hinata Hyuuga, has changed. I can tell just by looking at her.

**Jiraya: **Damn sensei, I know you like them young, but not THAT young!

**3rd Hokage: **(tick mark) Dammit Jiraya! Why does everything have to involve perversion when I talk to you!

**Jiraya: **Oh, by the way; her last name is Uzumaki now.

**3rd Hokage: **Please tell me they are not married.

**Jiraya:** No, those two have a tight relationship. Naruto is the only person Hinata lets into her heart and they same goes for Naruto. Hinata chose to take on Naruto's last name because Naruto is the only one that cares about her. They do love each other, but Naruto has been keeping his distance from her since he got into the village. Naruto doesn't want the villagers to hurt Hinata, so he keeps his distance.

**3rd Hokage: **(taking a drag of his pipe) What about Naruto's training?

**Jiraya: **That kid will make one hell of a Hokage. He is at an advanced level in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. His demonic power is up to six tails and he has gravity seals that help him train his speed. He also has a spy network, it isn't as big as mine, but it still large and informative. He knows seals, but only the basic kind. I gave him some more advanced sealing scrolls, so he is studying that now. He has three chakra elements as a result of the fusion with the fox. they are wind, fire, and water. Naruto knows a lot about psychology and the mind. If he finds something that makes you tick he will either use it to help them or fuck them up depending whether they are friend or foe. Naruto and Hinata signed the toad summoning contract, but they haven't done the sage training. He is a least low Jonin level.

**3rd Hokage:** (raises an eyebrow) How did Naruto learn kenjutsu? You only know the basic moves because it is required to learn it when you entered Anbu.

**Jiraya:** He found a scroll that contains the Uzumaki clan secret sword style. The kid mastered the first kata and is working on mastering the second.

**3rd Hokage:** (confused) Where did Naruto get such a treasure? The Uzumaki clan's sword style was said to be lost when the country was raided by the Stone village during the war!

**Jiraya:** (serious look) Do you know a place called "The Land of Ruin"?

**3rd Hokage:** (grim look) Yes, that country was formally Whirlpool country, but after the war the land was pillaged and everything was destroyed. Don't tell me you took those children to that place. The only people who live there are bandits and rogue ninja. Why in the hell would you take children there!

**Jiraya: **(sorrowful look) That was the biggest mistake I've ever made, but I did learn some useful information about the Uzumaki clan's seals and about Naruto's demonic power. The Land of Ruin is also where Naruto obtained that scroll and many other scrolls that contain the Uzumaki clan's jutsu. Naruto is strong, but there he does have a weakness. This weakness also explains why the Fox attacked Konoha. Let's start from the beginning.

**Flashback (3 years earlier)**

Jiraya just learned something from his informant that made his skin crawl. His spy said that his former teammate Orochimaru has set up a base within the Land of Ruin. Jiraya wanted to jump at the chance to stop Orochimaru's evil plans, but there were one or rather two problems. Jiraya walked out of the bar where the meeting took place and heard an annoyed voice yell at him.

**Naruto:** (annoyed) Dammit, Pervy Sage ! You were in there for what seemed like hours! You could have given us some money to buy a room at the inn rather than have us wait outside for you!

**Hinata:** (trying to calm Naruto down) Naruto-kun, Sensei was only in there for forty-five minutes besides he was meeting one of his informants, so it was important.

**Naruto:** (calmed down) Sorry, Hinata-chan. I guess I overreacted.

Those were Jiraya's two problems. He didn't want to put the two children in danger, but he couldn't let this information pass by. He made up his mind and spoke.

**Jiraya:** (smiling) Hey kids, I need to go to this country to check on something, so you can stay here until I get back or you can come with me.

**Naruto:** (narrows his eyes) Yeah right, you're just gonna go to the bar and spend money on sake and women. I'm going with you to make sure you actually go!

**Hinata:** (blushes) I'll go where Naruto-kun goes!

**Jiraya: **(smiles) Alright, we leave at dawn!

**A Few Days Later**

The trio had travel deep within the Land of Ruin without problems or attacks. The once beautiful land of Whirlpool was reduced to barren landscape, ruined buildings, and bare trees. The trio reached a large lake bed and a building that was still standing, but looked run down and abandoned. The children looked upon the bleak sight with shock and sadness. Hinata spoke.

**Hinata:** (sad) What happened here? Why does everything look destroyed?

**Jiraya:** (regretful look) This used to be Whirlpool country, but during the Third Great Shinobi War, the Stone Village wanted to obtain the secrets of the Uzumaki clan. When the asked the Uzumaki clan to hand them over, the clan head refused and Stone forces invaded. They killed or captured any Uzumaki in their way. The Stone ninja captured the capital with no trouble. The Uzumaki hid their secrets, so the enemy wouldn't steal them and when the Tsuchikage found out, he ordered his troops to raid and burn anything standing against them. The Stone ninja killed and burned anyone or anything in their path. What you see now is the remains of Whirlpool country's capital. They burned every home, every family, everything. The only thing they left stand was the Uzumaki clan house, which is that building over there. Those bastards even drained the Uzumaki clan's lake to cut off their water supply. That is where this country gets its name. War is a horrible thing to deal with and I pray you children will never see its hardships.

**Naruto:** (shocked) Sensei, did you say Uzumaki?

**Jiraya:** (doesn't look at Naruto) Yes, I did.

**Naruto:** (gulps) Am I related to them?

**Jiraya:** (avoids Naruto's gaze) Yes, Your mother was the clan heiress of the Uzumaki.

**Naruto:** (sad) How many Uzumaki's are there left?

**Jiraya:** (still avoiding Naruto's gaze) Your mother was the only one to survive the massacre. Konoha sent reinforcements, but we were too late and were only able to save your mother. Since she died giving birth to you that makes you the last Uzumaki.

**Naruto:** (looks down) yeah, I suspected that.

**Hinata:** (looking at Naruto) Naruto-kun, don't be upset. You're not alone anymore because you have sensei and me.

**Naruto:** (cheers up) Yeah, you're right Hinata-Chan! Come on, let's search those ruins!

Naruto started to run towards the ruins while Hinata giggled at his behavior and Jiraya sighed. The trio began investigating the ruins for any signs of Orochimaru's forces or any evidence of any human influence to the landscape (except the landscape destroyed in the war). Naruto was looking along the walls and saw a strange marking in remains of the main chamber of the Uzumaki. Naruto called out to his sensei and friend.

**Naruto: **(running his finger over the symbol) Hey, Pervy Sage! What is this?

**Jiraya:** (rubbing his chin) If memory serves correct then it's a special seal the Uzumaki clan made. It only activates when a person with Uzumaki blood places their blood on the seal and pump chakra into it. Give it a shot kid and see what happens.

**Naruto:** (bites his thumb to make it bleed) Okay, here goes nothing.

There was a bright light and a burst of chakra. The trio covered their eyes to prevent themselves from being blinded. The light stopped and five scrolls appeared on the floor. Jiraya spoke.

**Jiraya:** (shocked) Kid, those are the secrets of the Uzumaki clan! You hit the fucking jackpot!

Naruto was sealing the scrolls up into a sealing scroll when a voice rang out.

**Voice:** Actually, we hit the jackpot.

The trio looked outside to see two teams of Stone shinobi. The leader of the teams spoke.

**Stone leader:** (smiles wickedly) Hand over the Uzumaki secrets and maybe we will let you live.

**Jiraya:** (serious look) You idiots don't know who you're messing with. I'm the man who makes women across the world lust in my presence. I'm known throughout the land as Jiraya of the Sannin! (Strikes a pose, everyone sweat drops)

**Stone leader:** (smiles) Yeah, we know and you fell into our trap! Containment Seal activate!

The ground flashed with a seal marking and seal activated. Jiraya hit the ground because the pressure of the seal was too much for him to handle. Naruto and Hinata were affected the most because they are younger and less powerful than Jiraya. The stone leader smiled evilly.

**Stone leader: **This seal is a high level gravity seal there is no possible way to get out of it.

**Jiraya:** (curses) _Shit, it will take a while to make a cancelation seal. I have to stall and secretly make the seal in the dirt under me._

**Stone leader:** (looks at Hinata) Well, looks like we did hit the jackpot. Not only did we find the Uzumaki secrets, but they have a female Hyuuga with them. We can present her to the Tsuchikage and we will be made heroes, but me can have some fun with her first!

**Naruto:** (angry) You bastard! If you touch her (voice shifts) **I'll fucking kill you!**

**Jiraya:** (trying to stall) Konoha sent us here. If you don't let us go they will declare war on your village and they won't stop until everyone is dead.

**Stone leader:** (thinking) You're right. I guess we'll have to kill you now! Troops kill the Hyuuga first!

**Stone Troops:** Yes, sir!

The troops fired kunai at the defenseless Hinata. Hinata closed her eyes and waited for the pain. Naruto tried his hardest to shield her, but he couldn't move. The kunai found their mark To Naruto everything happened in slow motion. His best friend lay in front of him, kunai impacted deep into her back. Her eyes were closed and face peaceful as though she were asleep. Everything stopped for Naruto and he heard a voice echo in his ear.

**Voice: Are you going to let them get away with killing Hinata-Chan! They took away the only thing in our life that has ever loved us! KILL THEM! Kill everyone who hates us! Kill everyone who hurt us! Kill the ones that took away our Hinata-Chan! Kill! Kill! KILL!**

Red chakra swirled around Naruto. His fox features were revealed and he began to stand. The stone leader was scared and spoke.

**Stone leader:** (scared) W-What are you!

**Naruto: **(holds his head back and roars) **It's your fault, you took her away! You took my reason to live away from me! It's your fault! **

Naruto releases enough chakra to break the seal. Jiraya grabs Hinata and hides inside the ruins. Naruto opens a scroll and unseals his blade. He cries out.

**Naruto:** (reveals his blade) **Destroy and avenge! Red Purity!**

Naruto moved faster than the human eye and beheaded all of the Stone troops and cut off the leaders arm. Blood sprayed out and covered the ground and Naruto. Naruto's face remained emotionless as he walked toward the injured leader. The leader begged for his life.

**Stone leader:** (crying) P-Please spare me.

**Naruto: **(emotionless) **Did you spare her? Did you have a hint of mercy in your black heart? NO! You took her away from me and I'll make sure you suffer for your sins!**

Naruto cut off the stone leaders other arm. The man screamed in pain, but that didn't affect Naruto. Naruto cut off the man's legs, leaving him limbless. Naruto stabbed his clawed hand into the man's stomach and lifted him eye level. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto: **(emotionless) **People like you don't deserve mercy! Overload Rasengan!**

Naruto created a Rasengan and pumped demonic chakra into it until in exploded inside the man. The force of the explosion blew the man apart, but not before he felt the demonic chakra dissolve his organs into nothing, which felt like someone poured acid inside his body. Blood and organs covered the ground while a blood soaked Naruto stood in the middle of the battlefield. Jiraya patched up Hinata's wounds and walked out of his hiding spot.

**Jiraya:** (worried) Naruto, are you alright?

**Naruto: **(looks at Jiraya) **It's your fault sensei. Hinata is dead because of you. If you just shut your mouth, my Hinata-Chan would be alive!**

**Jiraya:** (confused) Hinata is alive, come to your senses!

**Naruto:** (emotionless) **You Liar! You will pay for your sins sensei, just like those ninja did and the village will!**

**Jiraya: **(shocked) You are going to attack the village, what about becoming Hokage? What about your dream?

**Naruto: **(emotionless with sadness in his eyes) **My dream doesn't matter anymore! She was my everything, my dream was to protect her and to live the rest of my life with her in peace, but that dream died with her and now you will die just like those ninjas!**

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Jiraya and swung his blade to behead the Toad Sage. Jiraya saw this, but couldn't react in time. Naruto's blade suddenly stopped when he heard a soft voice.

**Hinata: **(soft voice) Naruto-kun, please stop this isn't you. You are kind and caring, not some heartless killer. Please stop!

Naruto looked over towards the doorway to see a bandaged up Hinata struggling to stand. Naruto walked over towards the girl and pulled her close to his chest. Naruto's sobs echoed across the barren wasteland. Hinata stroked his hair and whispered comforting words into his ear. Their tails intertwined as the two children comforted each other. Jiraya was able to breathe easy and smile at the love the children hade for each other.

**Present**

Jiraya sipped his sake as Sarutobi stared wide eyed. Sarutobi regained his composure and spoke.

**3rd Hokage:** (shocked) What was wrong with Naruto?

**Jiraya:** (sips his sake) Remember when Naruto told you about the color of a demon's fur.

**3rd Hokage: **Yeah, but what does that have to do with him killing two Stone teams!

**Jiraya:** Naruto's fur color is red and that means he is protective. When a demon with red fur losses the person or place they are to protect, the demon goes mad and kills anyone or anything that hurt him or the thing he is to 's why those two need to be on the same team!

**3rd Hokage: **How is this a weakness?

**Jiraya: **During this state of madness, Naruto is a crazed beast only bent on killing he WILL kill anyone friend or foe. Hell, he even attacked me!

**3rd Hokage: **Jiraya, what would happen if Hinata is killed in battle?

**Jiraya: **Naruto will kill the people who killed Hinata then ... (silence)

**3rd Hokage:** Tell me Jiraya!

**Jiraya:** He... He will destroy the village and no one can stop him.

**3rd Hokage:** Shit, I was afraid of that. Does the Stone village know what happened to their ninja?

**Jiraya:** Yeah, They know what happened to them, but they didn't know I was there, so Konoha is free from involvement, but a merchant saw Naruto kill the Stone ninja. Look in the Bingo Book, page 36.

The old Hokage looked at the picture in the bingo book and shook his head. The picture was of a human with fox tails who was covered in blood holding up a stone ninja. The Stone village nicknamed the figure "The Crimson Kitsune". The old Hokage sighed and spoke.

**3rd Hokage: **This is Naruto isn't it.

**Jiraya:** (smiles with pride) Yeah, the kid made it into the bingo book when he wasn't even Genin and I didn't even make it in there until the war!

**3rd Hokage: **(Gulps down sake) Anything else you when to worry me with.

**Jiraya: **No, but you asked for it.

**3rd Hokage: **Let's talk about something else.

**Jiraya: **(twinkle in his eye) Icha Icha!

**3rd Hokage: **Hell Yeah!

**With Naruto and Hinata**

The duo made it back to their apartment without talking much which was abnormal for Naruto. The unpacked and closed the door to the apartment. Hinata spoke.

**Hinata: **(worried) Naru-kun, why are you acting like this! You aren't talking or looking at me. Did I do something wrong? Do you still lo… (Interrupted)

While Hinata was talking, Naruto moved closer and captured Hinata in a kiss. Hinata regained her senses and kissed back with passion. Their **Kitsune Illusion** fell and their tails intertwined and they pulled themselves closer to each other. After a minute of kissing they broke apart for air. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** (eyes full of love) I didn't want the villagers to attack you, so I avoided you to show that I'm not involved with you. I didn't want to, but it was for your safety.

**Hinata:** (eyes watering) Why didn't you tell me then? I thought you didn't like me anymore.

**Naruto:** (hugs Hinata) I didn't want the ninjas to find out that it was an act and never think that I will stop loving you. (kisses the tears from her eyes) You are my Hina-hime. My angel. (kisses the tip of her nose) you are my salvation. (kisses her face cheeks) You are my mate and my light within the darkness of my life. (kisses her lips) You are my future wife and future mother of our children. You are the center of my world and the only love in my life. Please don't ever forget that.

**Hinata: **I won't. (snuggles into his chest) I won't forget you ever, my love.

**AN:** Happy Holidays everyone! Sorry for the very late update, but I got lost on the road of life, school life. After three projects that determines whether I graduate or not I finally got this chapter done and I hope you enjoyed it. Any questions or rant topics should be asked within a review and I promise I will answer them in an honest fashion.

**DarkElite 24's Q & A**

**Q1: Will there be any more rapes?**

**A1:** Hell No! I hated writing the first one, so I'm not going to write another one.

**Q2:** **Will Hinata hate Kakashi?**

**A2:** yes, she will hold a grudge.

**Q3: Who is DCC?**

**A3:** This is my fault for not explaining this more. DCC used to be called D.I.C.K.S , but they changed their name for obvious reasons. The heads of the civilian council took control of the group and renamed it DCC. It stands for "Demon Containment Committee". It is a group who wants kill the Nine Tailed Fox by limiting his movements. Basically they want to screw Naruto over. The leaders are the Hokage's two advisors. They control some Anbu by manipulating their emotions and they even tricked Kakashi into attacking Naruto. They are Naruto's enemies inside the village. There will be more about them in future chapters.

**Q4: Will Naruto and Hinata be able to go full fox form?**

**A4: **Yes, but that isn't until later.

**Q5:** **Will they gain tails as they go along.**

**A5:** Yes, Jiraya explains their growth in this chapter.

**Stay Cool**

**DarkElite24**


	10. Chapter 10: Worse Than A Monster

**AN: **I want to thank everyone for reviewing! Remember if you flame I will find you! I want to thank **Shadowfox32459 **for pointing this out to me. In the last chapter I mixed up **Kenjutsu **and **kinjutsu**. I'm sorry for the mix up. There is no Q & A or Rant in this chapter because no one asked questions or gave a rant topic. They will return if someone asks questions or gives topics that are Naruto related.

**AN: **This chapter has been edited. I want to thank **One. who .reads **for editing this chapter.

**PLEASE READ THIS **

**My friend writes Negima fanfic's and they're really good , but his luck with reviewing sucks. If you are reading this and love Negima his profile and story are under my favs. He writes some deep stuff and I'll think you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

_thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**/**Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking"**_

**Our Eyes Are the Same **

**Ch 10: Worse Than A Monster**

After Naruto and Hinata unpacked they decided to visit their neighbors. The duo walked up to the door and knocked on the door. The sound of footsteps were coming from behind the door. The door swung open to reveal a man in his thirties wearing a doctor's coat. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** (smiles) Hey Doc, It's been awhile.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** (smiles) Naruto! It's good to see you boy. You have grown and so have you Hinata.

**Hinata: **(blushes) Thank you. Where is Momo?

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** (smiles) She is inside. She has been waiting to see you for such a long time. Go in and speak to her.

Hinata and Naruto walked inside to see Momo in a chair knitting something, but what really caught their attention was that she was pregnant. Momo smiled and spoke.

**Momo:** (smiles) It's good to see you two. Hinata, you have become a fine woman. With a body like yours I bet guys are worshiping the ground you walk on.

**Hinata: **(blushes) S-Stop joking around.

**Momo:** Well, I guess some things never change. Why don't you guys leave the room and let me and Hinata have some girl talk.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** (nods) Okay, honey.

Doc and Naruto leave the girls in the living room to talk. Hinata breaks the silence.

**Hinata:** (smiles) When is the baby due?

**Momo: **(rubs her belly) Toshiro-kun said that I am seven months pregnant. The tests say that the baby will be a boy. I'm nervous about the baby.

**Hinata:** (smiles) You will be a great mother! You took great care of Naruto-kun and me when we were kids.

**Momo:** (sad look) That's not what I'm worried about. Toshiro-kun and I had a baby shortly after you two left, but... I miscarried and the baby died. The baby was a girl and we named her Yukiko. I was devastated by her death. I blamed myself for being careless and stupid.

**Hinata:** (grabs her hand to comfort her) Momo, I'm so sorry that happened. Can I do anything for you?

**Momo: **(dries her eyes) Toshiro-kun has to work most of the time, so can you check up on me to make sure I'm alright?

**Hinata:** (nods) I'll help as much as I can.

**Momo:** (smiles) Thanks, but let's talk about your life. Have you and Naruto become more than friends?

**Hinata:** (blushes) Y-Yes, we have a relationship together.

**Momo:**(eyes sparkle with curiosity) Give me details!

**Hinata:** About what?

**Momo: **(leans closer) When did you to start dating? Where was your first kiss? Stuff like that.

**Hinata:** Two years ago, we were traveling around Fire country when we were attacked by bandits. That is when I took my first life. I fell into a depression, but Naruto brought me out of it. I'll tell you the full story.

**Naruto **

Naruto and Doc were in the kitchen while the girls were talking. Naruto was seating at the kitchen table while Doc cooked dinner. Naruto broke the silence.

**Naruto:** Are you ready to become a dad?

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** (smiles) Yes, but I'm a bit worried.

**Naruto:** (raises an eye brow) About what?

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** (sad) While you were gone, we tried to have a child and Momo later became pregnant. I came home from work one day and found Momo-Chan on the floor in pain. I rushed her to the hospital. (a tear falls) We lost the baby. Momo-Chan was devastated and fell into a depression. I took some time off work and comforted her. She said that she wanted to try again and I agreed, but I'm afraid. If we lose another baby, Momo-Chan will fall into another depression and I don't want to see her like that again!

**Naruto:** (nods) I understand. No one ever wants to see their loved ones in pain. The only thing you can do is hope that your child will be healthy.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** Yeah, I know. Thanks for cheering me up. How is your relationship with Hinata?

**Naruto:** Our relationship is good. We are dating, but we are taking it slow.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** When did your relationship start?

**Naruto:** Two years ago, I'll tell you the whole story.

**Two Years Earlier**

Jiraya and Naruto sat within a room in an inn. Jiraya sat at the table writing in his note pad or as Naruto called it his "pervy pad". Naruto sat against the wall staring into space. Jiraya spoke.

**Jiraya:** Those bandits were pretty easy to take down.

**Naruto:** (still thinking about something) Yeah, Pervy Sage can I ask you something?

**Jiraya:** Sure!

**Naruto:** (confused) I've noticed something. I get these strange feelings when I'm around Hinata-chan.

**Jiraya:** (rubs his chin) What do these feelings feel like?

**Naruto:** When I'm around Hinata-Chan, I have this warm feeling in my chest and my heartbeat is fast. I feel happy whenever I'm around her and sad when she leaves. I want to be close to her all the time. What is wrong with me Pervy Sage?

**Jiraya:** Sounds like you're in love with Hinata.

**Naruto:** This is what love feels like? (sad) I like this feeling, but I don't deserve to love Hinata. She is nice, pretty, and smart. I'm just the village demon. She would only get hurt if she loved me. Besides, she'll find someone that will make her happy.

**Jiraya:** (angry) You know that's not true! She cares about you! How can you say such bullshit?

**Naruto:** (angry) Shut up, Pervy Sage! You don't know how I feel!

Jiraya was pissed. He jumped from seat and grabbed Naruto by his shirt. Jiraya spoke with anger in his voice.

**Jiraya:** (angry) You don't know how I feel! Is that all you have to say! Your wrong! (releases Naruto) I was in love once.

**Naruto:** ( Sits beside him) What happened?

**Jiraya:** (sad) I screwed up. She was the strongest, smartest, and most beautiful Kunoichi in the village. I had a crush on her when I was in the academy. She kept shooting me down for years, but when we were in our early twenties she decided to go out with me. We dated for a long time. After a year of dating I decided to pop the question and ask her to be my wife. I went on missions to help earn enough money to buy her a ring. I was away a lot because I needed enough Ryo to buy the ring and that led to arguments with her. One argument led to a fight and I stormed out of our house. I left for a mission the next day. When I returned, I had enough Ryo to get the ring and a few flowers, but when I returned to our home her things were missing from our house and I looked for her. I found her with another man. I was so devastated that I left the village to watch over my spy network. Do you understand what I'm saying?

**Naruto:** Is that why you hang around so many women?

**Jiraya: **(places his hand on his forehead) I drink to forget the past. I spent money for myself because I have no one else to spend it on. I suppose you can say that the reason for me looking for women is because I'm trying to fill the hole she left within my heart.

**Naruto:** (looks at Jiraya with respect) Pervy Sage.

**Jiraya:** (looks at Naruto) I have no one to blame, but myself. I was too late and I lost her love, but I keep telling myself that as long as she was happy I was happy. Do I look happy! Naruto, please don't end up like me. Go after Hinata and tell her how you feel.

**Naruto:** (nods) Okay, I'll tell her how I feel!

Naruto runs out of the room with a renewed confidence. Jiraya sat alone in the room as he let out a sigh and reached inside his vest's inside pocket. He looked at the ring he bought all those years ago and studied the inscription inside the ring's band. "I will love you forever", the words Jiraya never got to say. A tear fell down his face as he whispered the name of his one true love.

**Jiraya:** (cries) Tsunade.

**Naruto & Hinata**

Hinata was standing outside watching the rain come down. She had dropped her illusion and had her vulpine features exposed. She didn't worry about anyone seeing her because it was late at night and she was in the garden behind the inn. She just needed some time to herself after what happened earlier that day. She stepped out from the cover of the tree she was standing under. The rain felt cold as it hit her skin. Her jacket became drenched as she danced in the rain. Her tails swayed with the rhythm of the rain's flowing sound. Her body moved with grace and beauty as the nocturnal animals watched with curious eyes. A voice sounded and Hinata turned around to face it.

**Naruto:** (Steps out of the shadows) You'll get sick if you stay out in the rain too long.

**Hinata:** (smiles) normally I would get a cold, but we aren't exactly normal. We have a better immune system than others.

**Naruto: **(Rubs the back of his head) Yeah, you're right. Why are you out here so late at night?

**Hinata:** (looks up at the sky) I wanted to watch the rain and I needed to clear my head.

**Naruto:** You still worried about what happened earlier?

**Hinata:** (sad) Naruto, I killed a man. How can I not be worried?

**Naruto: **We are training to become shinobi. They kill people every day.

**Hinata:** (Places her hands to her chest) I know that, but he didn't deserve to die the way he did. I could have made it quick a painless if I hit his heart, but instead I hit his lung and he drowned in his own blood and the bad part about it is that... (lowers her voice to a whisper) I did it on purpose. I wanted that bandit to suffer for hurting you!

**Naruto:** (Rubs his shoulder) _He only scraped my arm with his ax._

**Hinata:** (cries) That makes me a horrible person! I made a man suffer! What kind of monster am I?

**Naruto:** (Grabs Hinata's shoulders with an angry look on his face) Don't EVER call yourself a monster again! If you reduce yourself to that level then what does that say about me!

**Hinata:** What do you mean Naruto-kun?

**Naruto: **My first kill happened when I was four years old and living on the streets. A drunken man found the box I was sleeping in and he decided to get some payback. I was asleep and didn't notice the man's presence. He pulled out a knife and tried to kill me. I woke up in time to see the man and I kicked his legs and made him fall. He fell right on his own knife. I then realized what I had done and emotion overwhelmed me. I began to believe what the villagers said about me. That I was a monster that could never receive love or give love. I began to hate myself for being a monster and I even thought about taking my own life. I stopped thinking like that a long time ago, so don't worry.

**Hinata:** (crying after hearing the story) What changed your mind?

**Naruto:** (touches her cheek) You changed my mind, Hinata!

**Hinata:** (looks him in the eyes) How?

**Naruto: **(wipes away Hinata's tears) You were there for me and you became my most precious person. I vowed to myself that I would protect you and if I had to kill people in order to do it then I would. I've killed many people and I enjoyed watching some of them suffer, but it didn't affect me because you were safe and that is what truly mattered most.

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun.

**Naruto: **(Stares at her with loving eyes) Please don't call yourself a monster. You were protecting me. If you still consider yourself a monster after taking one life; then what I'm I? I've taken many lives, so that would make me worse than a monster.

**Hinata:** (wipes her remaining tears) I'm sorry, Naruto-kun you're right. I didn't mean to upset you.

**Naruto:** (smiles) No problem, Hinata-Chan! I'm always here if you want to talk about something.

**Hinata:** (looks into Naruto's eyes and blushes) Y-Yes, there is something I want to talk about. I'm a little nervous about telling you.

**Naruto:** Is that what you were thinking about before I came here?

**Hinata:** (nods) Yeah, I was deciding how to tell you. When I was younger my mother told me that if I had something on my mind or something bothered me, just stand in the rain and let it wash away your worries.

**Naruto:** (nods) That makes sense. What is it you want to tell me?

**Hinata:** (looks down and blushes) D-Do you remember when I was dying and I said that you may be my one true l-l-love.

**Naruto:** (little blush) Yeah.

**Hinata:** I-I was right! (captures Naruto in a kiss)

Hinata's actions shocked Naruto. After Naruto regained his senses, he returned the kiss. The kiss was full of passion and love. The two wrapped their arms around each other and their tails wrapped around each other. After a minute of kissing, they broke apart for air. Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's cheek and looked into her eyes. He spoke.

**Naruto:** (Speaks softly) Hinata-Chan, I love you too. I didn't understand these emotions before, but now I understand.

**Hinata:** (smiles) That's great Naruto-kun! Does this mean we are a couple now?

**Naruto:** (grins) Seems like it. Can I start calling you Hina-Chan or maybe Hina-hime?

**Hinata:** (blushes because of the nicknames) Either one is fine, but that gives me the right to call you my Naru-kun.

**Naruto:** That seems fair, besides I can get use to you calling me your Naru-kun.

**Hinata:** You will always be my Naru-kun!

**Naruto:** You will always be my Hina-hime! Let's go inside and get some sleep.

**Hinata:** Sure, can I sleep beside you tonight? I don't want the nightmares to ruin one of the best moments in my life.

**Naruto:** Sure Hina-hime, I will stay by your side as long as you wish.

**Present**

Doc smiled at the tale Naruto told him. Doc spoke.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** I'm glad it worked out for you two!

**Naruto: **(smiles) Thanks, Doc. Do you need any help with the dinner?

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** Yes, please. Cooking will go by much faster with an extra pair of hands. Why don't you and Hinata stay for dinner?

**Naruto:** Sure, we can catch up some more!

Naruto helps Doc cook dinner while they chatted away about the past.

**Hinata**

Hinata finished telling Momo her story. Momo had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

**Momo:** (wipes her eyes) That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard. I'm happy for Hinata.

**Hinata:** (touches Momo's arm) Thank you. I'm sorry I made you cry.

**Momo:** It's okay. It's the damn mood swings that get me emotional.

**Hinata:** Oh that's good, I was feeling bad about making you cry.

**Momo:** No problem, I wonder if Toshiro-kun is done with dinner yet. The baby is get restless.

Just then Doc walked into the room. He smiled and spoke.

**Toshiro (AKA: Doc):** Alright ladies, dinner is served.

The evening was filled with laughter and talking. The two couples enjoyed their time together. Hinata asked Doc to train her more in medical ninjutsu and he agreed to train her. Naruto and Hinata left Doc's and Momo's apartment around 9:00 at night and walked to their own apartment. They both bathed (Separately) [aww] and dressed for bed. Hinata wore one of Naruto's shirts that reached down the top of her knees with her undergarments under it. Naruto wore pajama pants with no shirt and his dog nightcap. They lay within each other's arms like they did every night since the night they admitted their love for each other. They hold each other tight never wanting to let each other go. Hinata drifted to sleep, but Naruto stayed awake. His mind raced.

**Naruto:** _I need to speak with the old man now! Sorry, Hina-hime I will be back._

Naruto created a Shadow clone (Jiraya taught him the jutsu) and switched places with it using the **Substitution Jutsu [kawarimi no jutsu]**. He put on some clothes and jumped out the window in silence. With his speed he reached the Hokage Building in little time. He looked through the second floor window to see the old man still doing paper work (Poor bastard). Naruto jumped up on the window frame and knocked. The Hokage turned around and opened the window for Naruto to enter. The Old man spoke.

**3rd Hokage:** (smoking his pipe) What brings you here this late at night, Naruto?

**Naruto:** (serious) We have things to discus, Old Man. Where is Pervy Sage?

**3rd Hokage: **(takes a drag of his pipe) Staying at his home, but he is leaving tomorrow on an important mission, so you won't see him for a month or two. He told me to tell you to keep up your training.

**Naruto:** (nods) That sounds about right, but what are you doing up so late?

**3rd Hokage:** (shakes his head) Drinking with Jiraya kept me from my work. Where is Hinata?

**Naruto:** She is at home asleep, but I left a shadow clone with her.

**3rd Hokage: **I'm guessing Jiraya taught you that jutsu. It's a handy jutsu.

**Naruto:** (smiles) You know that you can use the shadow clones for your paper work.

**3rd Hokage:** (face palm) WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!

**Naruto:** (serious tone) All joke aside, I need your permission to put up a sound barrier and dismiss your Anbu guard from the room.

Sarutobi signaled for the Anbu that was hidden in the corner of the room to leave and Naruto threw a sound seal on the door. Naruto turned and spoke.

**Naruto:** (sits in a chair) According to my spies I have in the village, the DCC has gained more power, enough to be classified as an army. They also have a secret plan called Plan R. I don't know what this plan is, but it could be a danger to you, me, or the village.

**3rd Hokage:** Why would you have spies in your own village?

**Naruto:** I have a lot of enemies and most of them are in this village. Is there any information that you discovered?

**3rd Hokage: **(nods) I'm sorry to say, but the DCC controls the majority of the council. The civilian part of the council is totally on the DCC's side and my two advisors are the leaders of the DCC.

**Naruto:** What about the Shinobi half of the council?

**3rd Hokage: **The clan heads aren't falling for their sweet talking, so that's good. Ever since the Uchiha massacre, the Uchiha seat has been empty. That means the civilian side outnumbers the shinobi side.

**Naruto:** (shakes his head) It can't get any worse.

**3rd Hokage:** Sorry, but it does.

**Naruto:** _Shit, I jinxed it!_

**3rd Hokage:** A week ago, my advisors petitioned a plan for a law annulment.

**Naruto:** (angry) Don't tell me they want to cancel the law that prevents people from telling kids about the Nine Tailed Fox. How can they do that!

**3rd Hokage:** (ashamed) I can't prevent it from happening, but I managed to hold it off until the next meeting which happens after the finals of the chuunin exams.

**Naruto:** We'll worry about that when the time comes. With as many troops as they have they can be accused of creating a coup and charged with treason!

**3rd Hokage:** (shakes his head) No, they can't. As long as civilians are in the committee then they can't be charged with creating their own private army. So far, they are clean and follow the law.

**Naruto:** (crosses his arms) Do they know about Hinata and me turning into Hanyou?

**3rd Hokage: **Not to my knowledge.

**Naruto:** Well that's some good news! Oh, I almost forgot to ask you. When do Hinata and I start the academy?

**3rd Hokage:** Tomorrow, but the final exam isn't until two weeks.

**Naruto:** (stands up and unseals the door) Well then, I must be on my way. Don't stay up too late okay.

Naruto jumped out the window and onto the dark rooftops. After a minute or two, he arrived at his apartment. He jumped into the window as quietly as possible. He looked over at the bed to find it empty. The smell of lavender hit his nose. Then he felt the cool, hard steel against his neck. Hinata spoke with a cold voice.

**Hinata:** (whispers in his ear) Honey, were did you go without telling me?

**Naruto:** (calm) I went to go talk to old man Hokage.

**Hinata:** About what?

**Naruto:** I asked him when do we start the academy and he said tomorrow, so we should get to bed.

**Hinata:** (narrows her eyes) What else?

**Naruto:** The DCC.

**Hinata:** (smiles) Aright, I believe you.

**Naruto:** (smiles) Is it wrong to get turned on by this?

**Hinata:** (smiles) I would look down if I were you.

Naruto looks down to see her other hand had a kunai pointed right at Naruto's "happy place". Naruto frowned and spoke.

**Naruto:** (looks at Hinata) But Hina-hime, I thought you wanted kids!

Hinata giggled at Naruto's statement. Naruto looked around to find the shadow clone. He knew it didn't get dispelled, but what happened to it? Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** (worried) Hina-hime, what happened to my clone?

**Hinata:** (Opens the closet) Right here.

The clone look like hell. It looked beat up and almost half-dead. Hinata threw the kunai and dispelled it. Naruto regretted adding more chakra to the clone to prevent it from being dispelled when hit. These improved clones don't dispel unless it's a kill blow hit. The instant the clone dispelled, the clone's memories rushed back into Naruto. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** (shivered) That poor clone. How did you know it wasn't me?

**Hinata:** (frowns) I had a nightmare and woke up. The clone was in the bed and I used the **Byakugan **to check if it was you. When I realized it wasn't you, I became angry and took my anger out on the clone.

**Naruto: **_Man, she doesn't get this scary unless it's that time of the month!_

**Hinata:** (hugs Naruto) You had me worried.

**Naruto:** (hugs back) I'm sorry, but it couldn't wait. Let's forget about this and go back to bed.

**Hinata:** (smiles) Okay, but you're sleeping on the couch.

**Naruto: **(frowns) Come on hime, I said I was sorry. I love you.

**Hinata:** (giggles) Okay, you can sleep in the bed, but you must buy me some fresh cinnamon rolls.

**Naruto:** (kisses Hinata) Alright, you drive a hard bargain.

**Hinata:** (sways her tails) I learned from the best.

**Naruto:** _Damn you, Pervy Sage!_

Naruto stripped down into his night wear and lay down beside Hinata. The couple held each other tight because you never know what tomorrow will bring.

**AN:** That's a wrap people! I know not a lot of things happened in this chapter, but the next one is a good one. Stay tuned because Naruto and Hinata meet the rest of the rookie 9 and Naruto has something up his sleeve for one of his classmates.

Stay Cool

**DarkElite24**


	11. Chapter 11: Hate Only Brings Hate

**AN: **I want to thank everyone who reviewed. There is no rant in this chapter, but it will return when someone gives a topic. I'm so sorry that this chapter is very late, but I had to take some time off to double check my storyline because this chapter is very important and determines factors that happen in future chapters. My school also banned travel drives, so my writing time was cut in half. I'm sorry, and I will try to work around the problems.

**AN: **This chapter has been edited. I want to thank **One. who . reads **for editing it.

**PLEASE READ THIS **

**My friend writes Negima fanfic's and they're really good , but his luck with reviewing sucks. If you are reading this and love Negima his profile and story are under my favs. He writes some deep stuff and I'll think you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

_thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**/**Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking"**_

**Our Eyes Are the Same**

**Ch 11: Hate Only Brings Hate**

Naruto and Hinata woke up early in the morning to get ready for the academy. Hinata cooked breakfast and Naruto sat at the table. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** (thinking) Hinata-Chan, we should keep our trench coats sealed within one of my scrolls.

**Hinata:** (raises her eyebrow) why can't we wear them ?

**Naruto:** I don't want to draw any attention to us. Not a lot of people like me and if they see you with me, you will become a target.

**Hinata:** (nods) I understand Naruto-kun.

**Naruto:** We don't know if any of the staff at the academy are DCC members, so we need to keep on our toes. Your special **Byakugan** will come in handy.

**Hinata:** What do I look for?

**Naruto:** Look for souls that are tainted by vengeance. Their life goals involve the suffering or death of another.

**Hinata:** My **Byakugan** has the ability to look into a person's soul. I can tell who has hate in their heart, but I can't tell who or what they hate.

**Naruto:** In other words, we need to figure out who the people are and what makes them tick. I can do that.

**Hinata:** (giggles) I don't think Hokage-sama will let you interrogate people.

**Naruto:** (smiles) Who said has to know.

**Hinata:** (giggles) Should I expect company after classes?

**Naruto: **Only if we discover something that needs our attention.

**Hinata:** Why don't we just kill the DCC then we could live in peace.

**Naruto:** (rubs Hinata's cheek) I would love to kill them, but there are some problems. My spies are in the DCC's lower ranks. Their secrets are only given to high rank members and their Jonin or higher rank shinobi. The two known leaders are Homura and Koharu, the Hokage's advisors, but there are three more leaders that work behind the scenes. The lower class members don't know the identity of those three leaders. If we kill Homura and Koharu, the other three will take over and we go back to square one. The only thing we can do is capture a high ranking member and question him.

**Hinata: **(holds Naruto's hand against her face) Okay, I trust your decision. I know you will do everything you can to stop them.

**Naruto:** (embraces Hinata) I lost you once and I vowed to never lose you again.

**Hinata:** (snuggles into his embrace) Don't worry, we are stronger than we were back then and I know that you will always protect me.

**Naruto:** Hina-hime. (kisses her deeply)

**Hinata:** (breaks the kiss) We got to hurry or we'll be late for the academy.

**Naruto:** The apartment is booby trapped. Our **Kitsune Illusion** is hiding our features. Everything we need for the academy is sealed within our scrolls. I think we're ready to go.

**A Few Minutes Later**

They arrived at the academy with no problems except the usual glares from the villagers. They passed through the gate and went into the main building. They looked onto the class chart in the hall to see what class they were in. Naruto and Hinata ended up in the same class and it was taught by Ryuu's old assistant, Iruka. Naruto expected Iruka to be like Ryuu, but when he met them in the hallway he seemed really different than their old teacher.

**Iruka:** (smiles) Oh, you two must be my new students. I'm Iruka Umino, but call me Iruka-sensei.

**Naruto: **We know who you are, because we used to be in Ryuu-sensei's old class.

**Iruka:** I thought you two looked similar to two students that were here before. Glad to have you back. If you excuse me I must prepare for class, so go in and take your seats.

Iruka walks away. Naruto whispers to Hinata.

**Naruto:** (serious) Scan him with your **Byakugan**.

**Hinata:** (nods) **Byakugan !**

**Naruto: **What are the results?

**Hinata:** (stops the **Byakugan**) His soul is blue and he harbors no ill will towards us.

**Naruto:** Then he can't be a DCC member.

**Hinata:** (nods) Seems like it.

**Naruto:** (smiles) At least we have someone to trust at the academy.

**Hinata:** (smiles) Come on Naru-kun, We need to go to class and take our seats.

They opened the door to the classroom and was met with the stares of their classmates. Only a few people caught Naruto and Hinata's attention. They took their seats in the top row and a few minutes later, Iruka came in the room and started to take attendance. Naruto and Hinata learned the names of the classmates that caught their attention.

The first person was a black haired fuzzy haired kid with sunglasses. He wore a white buttoned up jacket that covered the lower part of his face. He spoke in a calm monotone voice and sat in the row in front of Naruto and said that his name is Shino Aburame.

The next person was a husky kid with spiky brown hair. He wore a white shirt with a green jacket and a white scarf. He had a kind looking face and he was eating a bag of chips. He sat in the row in front of Shino. Iruka said his name is Choji Akimichi.

The next person was a girl with pink hair. She wore a red dress with white trim and he had to call her name more than once because she was busy staring at a brooding dark haired kid, who she sat next to. Her name is Sakura Haruno.

The next person was a feral looking kid. He wore a gray jacket with black fluff on the hood and on the bottom of the sleeves and jacket. He had a white puppy on his head who looked around the room. They sat next to Shino. The boy's name is Kiba Inuzuka and his dog is called Akamaru.

The next kid was a black haired kid that had his hair in a spiked ponytail. He had his head down on his desk and was asleep. He wore a grey jacket that had green trim. He sat beside Choji. Iruka called out his name until he finally gave up and marked him present. His name is Shikamaru Nara.

The next kid was a spiky black haired boy with a calm, but dark aura around him. He wore a blue shirt and was surrounded by fangirls. He sat beside Sakura and a long blonde haired girl. Iruka called out his name and he replied with a voice full of arrogance. His name is Sasuke Uchiha.

The last kid was the blonde haired girl sitting next to Sasuke. She wore a purple battle dress with white arm guards. Iruka had to yell her name because she ended up in an arguing match with Sakura. Her name is Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto and Hinata wanted to talk to them and get to know them at some point. Naruto whispered to Hinata.

**Naruto:** (whispering) These people are interesting. We should get to know them better at lunch.

**Hinata:** (whispers back) I was about to say the same thing.

Iruka called out to the class.

**Iruka:** (smiles) Class, we have two new students today. Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki please stand.

Naruto and Hinata stand and introduce themselves. They sit down and Iruka begins the history lesson for the day.

**Lunch Time**

The students were leaving the classroom to eat their lunch in the courtyard. Naruto and Hinata were sitting under the tree where they first met and began talking.

**Naruto:** (smiles at Hinata) I sent a clone to get our lunch, so why don't we use this time to meet some of our classmates.

**Hinata:** Sure.

They got up and walked over to Shikamaru and Choji. Choji was eating another bag of chips and Shikamaru was looking up at the clouds. The two boys look up at Naruto and Hinata and Choji spoke.

**Choji:** (stops munching on chips) Hey, aren't you two the new kids?

**Shikamaru:** (yawns) We don't want any trouble.

**Naruto: **( raises an eyebrow) We didn't mean to alarm you, but we just came over to introduce ourselves.

**Shikamaru:** (sits up and scratches his head) I already know your names. (points at Naruto) You are Naruto Uzumaki and (points at Hinata) you are Hinata Uzumaki.

**Hinata:** You were asleep when Iruka introduced us.

**Shikamaru:** I was trying to go to sleep at that point, but I heard your names. By the way, why do you two have the same last name?

**Naruto:** Did you ever think that maybe we are brother and sister?

**Shikamaru:** I factored that in, but you two look nothing alike and Hinata is obviously from the Hyuuga clan. I also thought about the chances of you two being husband and wife, but I don't see rings on either of your fingers. Now please answer my question.

**Naruto:** (nervous) Well, it's complicated to explain.

After a minute of silence, Shikamaru finally spoke.

**Shikamaru:** (yawns) Well if it's your business then I won't get involved. Besides it would be way to troublesome.

Naruto and Hinata sweat drop. Choji laughs and speaks.

**Choji:** That's Shikamaru for you, always thinking everything is troublesome.

**Hinata: **Well, it has been nice meeting you.

**Choji: **(smiles) Likewise.

**Shikamaru:** (lies on his back again) Yeah, (yawns) Nice to meet you. (snore)

**Naruto: **(points at Shikamaru) Is he like this all the time?

**Choji:** Yeah, pretty much.

**Naruto:** (laughs and turns to leave) Well, we'll see you guys around.

After they were out of earshot of the two boys, Hinata spoke.

**Hinata: **(looks up at Naruto) Why didn't you tell them about changing my last name?

**Naruto:** (whispers) We need to keep a low profile and the less people know about our lives the better it is for us. That Shikamaru guy is smarter than he looks, but he has no motivation.

**Hinata:** Should I scan them?

**Naruto:** Just to be sure.

**Hinata:** **Byakugan!**

**Naruto: **What do you see?

**Hinata:** (eyes return to normal) Choji's soul is blue and Shikamaru's soul is also blue with a hint of yellow.

**Naruto:** Choji and Shikamaru are both kind hearted, but Shikamaru is also laid back. I thought they would check out, but I had to make sure.

A voice rang out.

**?: **Hey, new kids!

Naruto and Hinata turned around and faced the boy named Kiba, his dog Akamaru, and Shino. Kiba spoke.

**Kiba:** How was your first day? You're lucky that your first day was on one of Iruka-sensei's good days.

**Naruto:** (raises an eyebrow) What is a "bad day" like?

**Kiba:** (shivers at the memory) It only happens when you piss him off, but he uses his **Big Head Jutsu** and screams you into the next country. Oh, I'm Kiba by the way and this guy here (points up at the dog on his head) is my buddy Akamaru.

**Naruto:** (grins) I'm Naruto and this is Hinata (points at Hinata, who bows)

**Shino:** (Depressed mode) No one noticed me.

**Kiba:** (points at Shino) Oh, this is Shino. Don't worry he gets like that sometimes.

**Naruto: **Okay, nice to meet you to Shino.

**Shino:** (nods) likewise.

**Kiba: **(looks at Hinata) Hey good looking, how about we go out sometime! I'll show you what a true man looks like.

Kiba shouldn't have said that because he REALLY pissed off Naruto. It took every ounce of Naruto's willpower not to rip Kiba to shreds for trying to take his mate away. Hinata felt the rage flowing off Naruto and she spoke.

**Hinata:** (grabs Naruto's hand) Sorry, Kiba-san. I already have plans this afternoon with my boyfriend.

**Naruto:** Yeah, dog breath. She's taken.

**Kiba: **(angry) You bastard! What did you call me?

**Naruto:** (balls his fists) I called you dog breath because your breath smells like you ate a can of dog food.

**Kiba:** (gets in Naruto's face) I'm going to kick your ass!

**Naruto:** Bring it on!

**Shino: **(gets between them) If you guys want to fight do it in a sparring match.

**Kiba:** (growls) Whatever, we'll settle this later loser.

**Naruto: **I'm counting on it!

Kiba and Shino walk off. Naruto turned to Hinata and spoke.

**Naruto: **Scan them too.

**Hinata: Byakugan!** (Eyes turn back to normal after scanning Kiba and Shino) Kiba's soul is orange with a little bit of green. Shino's soul is purple.

**Naruto:** Shino is serious and Kiba is out going and a little jealous. The way Kiba acted made me very cautious about his true nature, but both him and Shino check out.

**Hinata: **(hugs Naruto) I know Kiba-san made you angry, but you almost lost control of your demonic power.

**Naruto:** (downcast look) I'm sorry Hina-hime. I just can't stand the thought of someone trying to take you from me.

**Hinata:** (caresses his cheek) You don't have to worry about that because I will always be by your side.

**Naruto:** (leans in for a kiss) Thank you, Hina-hime.

The couple was leaning in for a kiss until they heard yelling coming around the corner of the building.

**?:** You can't have Sasuke-kun!

**?:** Shut up, Bill board brow!

Naruto and Hinata let go of each other and watched the two yelling girls scream at each other while the black haired boy was trying to ignore them. The two girls looked ready to fight, so Hinata and Naruto stepped in to keep things under control. The girl named Ino looked at Hinata and spoke.

**Ino:** (growls at Hinata) Stay out of this whore! The battle for Sasuke-kun's heart is between bill board brow and me. If you want to get involved then get to the back of the line bitch!

**Hinata:** (angry) I could care less about that black haired emo! I have a real man!

**Ino:** (looks at Naruto) You dare compare Sasuke-kun with this loser. You must have very low standards, well if I looked like you, I would lower my standards too!

**Hinata:** (trying not to kill Ino) How dare you!

Sakura stayed on the sidelines watching Hinata and Ino argue then Ino mentioned her which caused her to get involved. Naruto and Sasuke did the smart thing and stood back and talked while the girls argued.

**Naruto:** (smiles) Must be great having you own fan club.

**Sasuke:** (smirks) Why are you even talking to me, Dobe.

**Naruto:** (frowns) Who are you calling Dobe?

**Sasuke:** I guess you don't know the rule dealing with transfer students.

**Naruto: **What are you talking about?

**Sasuke:** When a transfer student starts the academy, he or she starts at the bottom of the class. The only way to advance in class ranking is by your test scores and shinobi exercises. The graduation test is in two weeks, so there will be no graded exercises or tests that count toward your class ranking. The way they determine your final class ranking is by comparing your past scores with your graduation score. Since you transferred late within the year, all the teachers have to go by is your final score. Even if your score perfect of the test your class ranking will still be dead last because all of the tests you missed counts as zeros against your overall score. If you pass the graduation test you still become a ninja, but your class ranking will remain the same. That goes for that Hyuuga bitch too.

**AN:** (Sorry for the long ass explanation. Yes, Ino is a bitch in the beginning, but she changes later.)

**Naruto: **(pissed off) Don't you dare call her that again!

**Sasuke:** (smirks) What are you going to do, Dobe!

**Naruto:** (appears behind Sasuke and whispers in his ear) I'll send you to your grave, Teme.

The girls finally stopped fighting and sees the whole conflict between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke felt chills run up his spine as he heard the coldness of Naruto's voice. Naruto turned to Hinata and spoke.

**Naruto:** (smiles) Well, it was nice meeting all of you. Let's go, Hinata.

Hinata nodded and with one last glare at the Blond Sasuke fangirl, she left with Naruto. The clone that went to get their lunch appeared and delivered their food. They sat beside each other eating their lunch. Hinata munched on the cinnamon rolls that Naruto bought for her and Naruto enjoyed the flavor of ramen. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** Did you scan them?

**Hinata:** Yes, while you were talking to your clone.

**Naruto:** What are the results?

**Hinata:** Ino and Sakura check out, but Sasuke's soul was black with red.

**Naruto: **That's not good. That means Sasuke's soul is corrupted by hatred and regret. Hatred is a sign that Sasuke is a DCC member. I'm not completely sure, but I rather not take any chances. Any ideas on how to deal with the Uchiha.

**Hinata:** (smiles) I have a plan, but it also involves Sakura.

**Naruto:** Why does it involve her?

**Hinata:** She can help influence the results of the plan in our favor. I could have used Ino, but Sakura would work better.

**Naruto:** (laughs) You don't like Ino do you?

**Hinata:** She is just childish. We could possibly be friends if she would quit her childish actions, but right now I don't like her.

**Naruto:** I understand, if Sasuke would let go of his hate then we could be friends.

**Hinata: **The plan starts after class. We only have a few minutes until lunch is over. I'll explain the plan.

**After Class**

Sasuke was walking down the road leading to the Uchiha compound. He suddenly stopped and spoke.

**Sasuke:** I know your there, so come out.

A figure stepped out of the bush beside the road. Sasuke spoke to the figure.

**Sasuke:** (turns toward the figure) What do you want Sakura?

**Sakura:** (blushes a little) I was hoping that you would walk me home, Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke: **You live on the other side of the village, Sakura. You should have just gone home because now you have a longer distance to walk.

**Sakura: **(downcast look) Sorry, I was just hoping that (interrupted by Sasuke)

**Sasuke: **(yells at Sakura) Sakura, get down!

A kunai landed right where Sakura was standing. Luckily for her Sasuke pushed her out of the way. The two surprised students looked up at a figure standing in a tree. The figure wore a black trench coat with red flames. The figure had the hood up covering his head and a mask covered the lower part of his face (think of Kakashi's mask). The figure spoke.

**Figure: **(deep voice) I've been looking for you, Uchiha. Come and fight me!

The figure turned and ran into the forest. Sasuke turned to Sakura and spoke.

**Sasuke:** (serious) Sakura, go home. Don't get involved with this fight!

Sasuke ran into the forest after the figure. Sakura stood in the middle of the road, debating on what to do next. She waited five minutes until she heard a scream. She yelled.

**Sakura: **(runs into the forest) Sasuke-kun! I'll help you!

**With Sasuke and the masked figure (Naruto)**

**AN: **throughout this part I going to put Naruto instead of the figure, but keep in mind that Sasuke doesn't know that the masked figure is Naruto, but I will refer to him as Naruto and I will indicate whether or not he has the mask on. This also applies to any other person who has a mask in this part of the chapter.

Sasuke finally caught up to Naruto because Naruto stopped in a small clearing to face Sasuke. Sasuke spoke.

**Sasuke:** (walk towards Naruto) Why do you want to fight me?

**Naruto (mask): **(deep voice) I work for the person you hate with every fiber of your being.

**Sasuke: **(angry) You work for Itachi! Tell me where he is!

**Naruto (mask):** (deep voice) If you can defeat me, then I will tell you where Itachi is.

**Sasuke: **(charges at Naruto) I'll crush you!

**Naruto (mask):** (Sasuke's punch passes through him) Sorry, but I'm just an illusion.

The small clearing started changing shape and warping in something else. The small clearing turned into the Uchiha district. The district was littered with dead bodies of Sasuke's family. Sasuke screamed in terror and shock. After a few seconds, Sasuke calmed down and formed hand signs. Sasuke cried out.

**Sasuke:** (focuses chakra) **Release!**

The genjutsu remained in effect. Sasuke was surprised, but his thoughts were interrupted when Naruto's voice echoed around Sasuke.

**Naruto (mask):** (deep voice) This genjutsu is different than the usual ones you see. This genjutsu can only be broken by matching the chakra I put into the illusion with your own chakra, but you would have wasted almost all your chakra to try a break it. You could try and throw off my focus by attacking me. (It's the **Kitsune Illusion jutsu**)

**Sasuke:** Fine! (flashes through hand signs) **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! **(blows into his fingers)

Fire erupted out of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke spun around, causing the fire to go in a wide circle. The fire burned everything in its way. Sasuke stopped the jutsu because he was surrounded by a ring of fire. The buildings of the Uchiha district burned until the buildings turned back into the small clearing. Naruto jumped in front of the Uchiha. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto (mask): **(deep voice) Nice job, I had to jump out of the way of that one. Since I'm not an expert in genjutsu, I lost my focus when I avoided your attack. I guess I should get serious!

Naruto flared his chakra and Sasuke almost buckled under the pressure of it. Sasuke spoke with anger in his voice.

**Sasuke: **(angry) You said that you work for my brother, but if you truly did then wouldn't you use your full power to begin with? What did my brother order you to do?

**Naruto (mask):** (deep voice) I was ordered to test your abilities and kill you if necessary.

**Sasuke:** (narrows his eyes) Why are you working with Itachi?

**Naruto (mask): **(deep voice) I must protect the woman I love. Why do you fight, Uchiha!

**Sasuke:** I fight to kill Itachi! He ruined my life and I will make him suffer for his crimes.

**Naruto (mask): **(deep voice) Fine, let's see who wins this battle. My will to protect the woman I love or the hatred you fell for your brother.

Naruto got into his Relentless Predator taijutsu stance (think of the tiger stance, except the body leans forward) and Sasuke entered his family taijutsu style. The two boys rushed at each other, one fueled by love and the other by hate. The fight was picking up.

**Sakura**

Sakura seemed to be getting deeper into the forest. The sounds of battle began to ring throughout the forest which caused Sakura to worry even more. As she walked, she became lost in thought.

**Sakura:** (thinking) _Why would someone be after Sasuke-kun and be dumb enough to attack him during the day?_

She was brought out of her thoughts by a kunai knife flying pass her head. Sakura dodged it, but it managed to cut her cheek. Another masked figure stood on a branch in front of her. This masked figure wore another trench coat, but it was different colors than the one she saw earlier. This figure had the build of a woman. A half mask covered the lower part of her face and her hood covered the remainder of her face. The new figure spoke.

**Hinata (mask):** (enhanced voice) Sorry, but you can't go any further than this.

**Sakura:** (angry) Then I'll mow through you and save Sasuke-kun!

**Hinata (mask):** (jumps off the branch and lands in front of Sakura) You are foolish.

**Sakura:** What do you mean?

**Hinata (mask):** (enhanced voice) You would charge in blindly and risk your life for a boy that you have a school girl crush for.

**Sakura:** (angry) It's not just a crush! I care about Sasuke!

**Hinata (mask): **(enhanced voice) Why do you care about the Uchiha?

**Sakura:** (looks down) I know how much pain Sasuke-kun is in. I lost my father when I was younger, so I know how he feels, but no matter how many times I try to get him to notice me, I couldn't get him to open up to me.

**Hinata (mask): **(enhanced voice) I can see that you care about the Uchiha, but you must learn that you can't force the Uchiha to love you.

**Sakura:** (yells) Then what do I do?

**Hinata (mask):** (enhanced voice) Become friends with him first, then try to better understand him. Once he has opened up to you then reveal your feelings for him. He then may accept your offer of love or he will refuse and you will have another shot at a later period of time, but don't ask him on a date every day because then you are putting pressure on him.

**Sakura:** Why are you helping me?

**Hinata (mask):** (enhanced voice) The Uchiha needs someone to help him and I think you are capable of helping him. (feels a chakra pulse coming from Naruto) It seems the fight is over, so you may pass.

Hinata disappears in a swirl of leaves. Sakura rushed off toward Sasuke.

**Naruto (A few minutes before Hinata talks to Sakura) **

Naruto easily ducked another punch that Sasuke threw at him. Naruto then countered with a palm jab to the side of Sasuke's torso which caused him to double over in pain. Naruto stood over the Uchiha and spoke.

**Naruto (mask): **(deep voice) Give up Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** Shut up!

Sasuke threw a punch which Naruto easily blocked with a forearm guard. Sasuke used the momentum to turn grab Naruto's arm and flip him on his back. Sasuke used this opening to fly through hand signs and call out his jutsu.

**Sasuke: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**

He blew the large flame onto Naruto leaving nothing but ash. Sasuke thought he won, but Naruto appeared behind him and struck him with a palm jab to the lower back. Sasuke fell to the ground in great pain. Sasuke spoke through clenched teeth.

**Sasuke: **(angry) How did you dodge?

**Naruto (mask): **(deep voice) You fried a clone I substituted with.

**Sasuke: **_Damn, I'm out of chakra. _

**Naruto (mask):** (deep voice) This fight is over. My point was proven.

**Sasuke: **(Crawls to a tree) What point are you talking about?

**Naruto (mask): **(deep voice) Do you hate me, Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Yes, because you work for my brother.

**Naruto (mask): **(deep voice) I lied, I don't work for your brother.

**Sasuke:** (leans against the tree) Why did you lie?

**Naruto (mask): **(deep voice) I had to prove my point that if you fight with love in your heart then you will become stronger than someone who dwells in hate. The will to protect is stronger than the will to kill.

**Sasuke: **Why did you use me as a test subject to your little experiment?

**Naruto (mask): **(deep voice) It wasn't a test to see if it could be done, but I picked you because I wanted to show you that letting someone into your heart can make you stronger instead of weaker.

**Sasuke: **(sad, but with an angry expression) You don't understand, if I care about anyone else Itachi would just use them against me! He would kill them just to get to me.

**Naruto (mask): **(deep voice) Then become stronger to protect your precious people instead of killing Itachi.

**Sasuke:** (serious) Your right, but Itachi told me to use my hate to kill him.

**Naruto (mask): **(deep voice) How far would you go to kill Itachi?  
If you only had one chance to do it, would you kill him in front of his friends, wife, or even children?

**Sasuke: **(shocked) No, I... (Silence)

**Naruto (mask): **(deep voice) Don't deny it because I can tell by the look in your eyes that you would. What if those friends, his wife, or children swear revenge against you. Then you would be no better than Itachi. Hate only brings more hate.

Naruto flared his chakra which was the signal for Hinata. A few seconds later, Hinata appeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto spoke to Hinata.

**Naruto (mask): **(deep voice) Use the jutsu.

**Hinata (mask): **(enhanced voice) **Lightning style: Shocking Stunner**

The jutsu hit Sasuke directly and he began to scream. He spoke.

**Sasuke:** What did you do to me?

**Naruto (mask): **(deep voice) The jutsu is a paralysis jutsu that hit the nervous system to create uncontrollable muscle movement. The jutsu will last for a few hours, but you will need some help getting home. Remember my words Uchiha because no one deserves to live life alone even if it's their choice.

Naruto and Hinata disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving the Uchiha alone until Sakura came out of the tree line. Sakura ran up to Sasuke and embraced him and spoke.

**Sakura: **(smiles) Sasuke-kun, are you alright?

**Sasuke:** (looks away) I need some help getting home.

**Sakura: **(smiles) Sure, I'll help.

Sakura puts Sasuke's arm around her shoulder and lifts him up. Sasuke was deep in thought for a few minutes until he snapped back to reality. Sasuke spoke.

**Sasuke: **Sakura, will you be my friend?

**Sakura:** (Inner Sakura was holding up the victory sign) Sure.

**Sasuke: **(smiles) Thanks.

Naruto and Hinata watched the scene from a distance. The couple smiled at the two friends as they took off their masks and spoke to each other.

**Naruto:** (normal voice) That went well, but changing your voice by using chakra is killer on your voice.

**Hinata:** (normal voice) The plan was a success. Operation Uchiha Matchmaker is a success!

**Naruto:** (sweat drop) Why did you name it that?

**Hinata: **You don't like the name?

**Naruto:** No, but I was hoping the effects of my words would work instantly, but it will take some time.

**Hinata:** Do you think it will work?

**Naruto: **Maybe it will, maybe it won't. I know that it works though.

**Hinata: **How did you test that one out.

**Naruto: **(moves closer to Hinata) I learned from first-hand experience because you changed me, Hina-hime and I thank Kami everyday that you did.

The couple moved in for a loving kiss. They held each other in their embrace enjoying the other's warmth. To them love was all they needed.

**AN: **Well, that wraps up another one. I know some of you are mad at me for making a Sasuke/Sakura pairing, but you will see why I did it later on. I HATE fangirl Sakura, so I made some changes to her character in this story by making her a normal girl that has fangirl tendencies that come out once in a while. Don't expect much Sasu/Saku fluff because I'm strictly Naru/Hina. Ino is a bitch, but will mellow out soon. Kiba likes Hinata, but Naruto puts him in his place. Please R&R, but if you flame I will find you.

Preview: The graduation, Mizuki incident, team meetings, and confronting Kakashi and possibly more to come in Ch 12.

**DarkElite 24's Q & A**

**Q1: How will Hanabi act towards Hinata and when is she going to appear?**

A1: I was wondering if anyone would ask this question. Hanabi will appear mostly during the Chunin exam. Hanabi was two years old when Hinata was banished from the Hyuuga clan, so she doesn't know her sister very well. Hanabi was treated a lot better than Hinata was because she is the Elder's puppet heir, so the Elders need her on their side. She was spoiled by the Elders, but Hanabi still had to endure the strict rules and harsh training of the perfectionist Hyuuga clan. I don't want to give any details away, but I can tell you that Hanabi wants to meet her Sister, but not for what reasons (cue creepy music)

**Q2: What are you going to do with the Jiraya/Tsunade pairing?**

A2: It was a two sided relationship at one point in time, but certain events caused them to split apart. They have barley spoken to each other in years. Will Tsunade still have feelings for Jiraya? I plan for it to be a two sided relationship, but things may change. Sorry, but don't want to give up much information about that, just know that I make pairings for reasons and they contribute a role in the story.

**Q3: Why doesn't the Hokage kill the DCC if their actions border on treason?**

A3: I was hoping someone would ask this question and I thank you for asking it. The question holds a part of the answer. Their actions are BOARDERLINE treason, so they actually haven't committed treason yet. The Hokage could execute them if he knew all the leaders of the DCC. I will explain in future chapters, but there are more than one leader of the DCC and if the Hokage executes the known leaders then another unknown leader will take their places and it will alert the other leaders that the Hokage knows about them and they could cause damage to the people or Konoha itself to disobey the Hokage. The chaos will plunge Konoha into civil war and the Hokage is trying to prevent that. To successfully destroy the DCC, the Hokage must find out who the leaders are and take them down when the chance comes along.

**Stay Cool**

**DarkElite24**


	12. Chapter 12: One Step Closer

**AN: **I want to thank everyone for reviewing and I finally hit 100 reviews! Keep them coming because I'm not giving up on this story anytime soon! There is no rant in this chapter, but there is a new poll (look at the Q &A for information). If you flame, I will find you.

**AN:** This chapter has been edited. I want to thank **One. who .reads **for editing this chapter.

**PLEASE READ THIS **

**My friend writes Negima fanfic's and they're really good, but his luck with reviewing sucks. If you are reading this and love Negima his profile and story are under my favs. He writes some deep stuff and I'll think you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**/**Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking"**_

**Our Eyes Are the Same**

**Ch 12: One Step Closer **

It has been two weeks since Operation Uchiha Matchmaker and a semi-peaceful for Naruto and Hinata. There were still the glares, name calling, and the usual crap they have to deal with, but nothing serious. The couple was now in the classroom of the academy listening to Iruka talk about the graduation exam. Naruto was lost in thought and Hinata was paying attention. Iruka spoke.

**Iruka: **(holding a clipboard) When I call your name please report to the examination room.

A few minutes later and they called Hinata's name. She passed the written test, the physical test, and the jutsu test with flying colors. She stepped out of the room with a Konoha headband. Naruto was next and he did alright on the written part. The physical and jutsu tests were perfect and he even left Iruka speechless when he showed him the **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu**. Naruto also obtained a headband. Iruka praised his students because all of them passed the exam. Hinata placed her headband on the upper part of her left arm because she had the goggles that Naruto gave her around her neck. Naruto placed his headband on his forehead. Iruka then spoke to the class.

**Iruka:** (smiles) Please meet here tomorrow morning at eight to meet your sensei and teammates. I'm proud of you all and I'm glad to call all of you comrades. You are dismissed.

The students filed out one by one. Outside in the courtyard, parents praised their children for becoming ninja. Naruto and Hinata sat under their tree, leaning against each other as they over heard the comments of some of the villagers.

**Villager #1:** Look, even those horrible children (uses the term loosely) passed.

**Villager #2: **They probably used their influence to corrupt the teachers and used them to pass.

**Villager #3: **Maybe we will get lucky and that boy (uses term loosely) and his whore will be killed on a mission.

Naruto was greatly angered by the comments the villagers said about Hinata. Naruto was about to kill them when Hinata's arms wrapped around him in a loving embrace. Hinata spoke.

**Hinata: **(still embracing him) Calm down my love. Killing them will not stop their words, but only make them worse. Fools will remain fools as long as they are blind to the truth.

**Naruto: **(turns and embraces her) I can't stand the way they talk to you. I can handle their words towards me because I've heard them my whole life, but you are berated because you are with me! I can't stand them talking about you in such ways!

**Hinata:** (smiles) I know it makes you angry, but please don't let it bother you. I knew their words would be directed at me when I became your mate, but I still stay by your side because no matter what they say or do, when I lay in your arms, the weight of the world is lifted off my shoulders and I feel like the world is a better place.

**Naruto: **(smiles and hugs Hinata tighter) Thank you Hina-hime, I feel the same way.

The villagers left soon after that and Naruto and Hinata were left alone under their tree. They decided to leave because the villagers were gone and the threat of attack was not likely. As they turned to leave Iruka's assistant, Mizuki came up to the couple with a smile on his face. Mizuki spoke.

**Mizuki: **(smiles at the couple) Naruto, Hinata, Iruka wanted to me to tell you that there is a test that can raise your class rank and you can even pick what team you want to be on.

**Naruto: **(raises his eyebrow) Really, can you tell us more about this test.

**Later That Night**

The village alarms echoed throughout the village. Shinobi were searching the area intensely because someone stole the village's forbidden scroll from the Hokage building. Naruto and Hinata were deep in the forest with the missing scroll. Naruto spoke to Hinata.

**Naruto:** (puts the scroll down on the ground) I'm surprised that the Hokage building doesn't have tighter defenses. We got this scroll easily. The first part of the plan is complete.

**Hinata:** (keeping watch with her **Byakugan**) Why don't you take a look at the scroll why we wait for Mizuki-sensei to get here.

**Naruto:** (reads the scroll) We know most of these Jutsu from our trip with Pervy Sage. I like this one because it's a modified **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. It won't take long to learn it. I already copied down some jutsu we can use later. Can you keep scouting the area while I learn this jutsu?

**Hinata:** (smiles) Sure.

**One Hour Later**

Naruto got the jutsu down pat way before Mizuki showed up. Hinata gave the signal to Naruto, who got into defensive stance. Iruka jumped into the clearing a few seconds later. Iruka spoke.

**Iruka:** (hurt look) Naruto, Hinata, why did you steal the forbidden scroll?

**Naruto:** (serious look) Sorry, but we have something planned. Please don't interfere with our plans. Go get the Hokage and bring him here in one hour.

**Iruka:** (angry look) Yeah right and give you enough time to escape!

**Hinata: **Please sensei, trust us.

**Naruto:** (throws the forbidden scroll at Iruka) Here take the scroll as a symbol of our honesty. Now please go get the Hokage, but don't meet up with us until the one hour is up.

**Iruka: **(carries the forbidden scroll) Alright, I'll trust you, but I want an explanation later.

Iruka jumped and ran toward the Hokage tower. Naruto began setting up his plan and created a fake scroll. A few minutes later, Mizuki appeared in front of the couple. Mizuki spoke.

**Mizuki:** Great, you got the scroll! Hand it to me and you pass.

**Naruto: **Okay, here you go!

Naruto throws the scroll to Mizuki. He catches it then speaks.

**Mizuki:** (evil smile) Thanks demon, but it's time to die!

Mizuki took one of the giant shuriken and threw it at the couple. The huge blade cut off Naruto's head with little resistance. Hinata cried out in grief as she just watched her true love and mate being cut down. Mizuki used this moment to throw some kunai. The knives hit their mark and Hinata died holding on to Naruto's hand. Mizuki laughed madly and spoke.

**Mizuki:** (laughing) I killed the demon and his whore and I got the forbidden scroll for Lord Orochimaru. Today is a great day.

Mizuki turned and ran into the forest. Naruto's plan worked perfectly as the corpses of Naruto and Hinata poofed away and the real Naruto and Hinata jumped down from their hiding spot. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** (smiles) Wow, you were right Hinata. The **Kitsune Illusion **with Shadow clones worked perfectly.

**Hinata:** (smiles back) I knew it would because if that jutsu can work on Jiraiya-sensei then it can work on a chuunin like Mizuki. Are you going to show Mizuki what you learned in the forbidden scroll?

**Naruto:** (laughs) He'll find out in about five seconds.

Five seconds later an explosion echoed throughout the forest. Mizuki's screams followed soon after. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto: **(scratches the back of his head) Well he's alive judging by the screaming, but I don't know how long that will last. Let's go check out the damage.

Naruto and Hinata shunshined to Mizuki's location. A mini section of the forest was blown away due to the explosion. Mizuki sat against a broken tree. He was missing his right arm and his torso was cover in nasty burns. Blood flowed from his mouth from internal injuries and from the gash on the side of his head. The man was shaking and screaming from the pain. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto: **(sigh of relief) Well, not too much damage. Good thing I only put a small fraction of chakra in that jutsu.

**Mizuki:** (gasps in pain) How... are you two alive!

**Naruto: **(shakes his head) What you saw was a genjutsu that made you think we were dead.

**Mizuki: **(angry) What did you do to the scroll! (Cough)

**Naruto: **(smiles) I used my new jutsu, **Exploding Shadow Clone Jutsu [kage bunshin daibakuha]** and used a **Transformation Jutsu [henge no jutsu]** to turn it into the forbidden scroll. When you double crossed us and took the scroll I dispelled my clone and ... well you know the rest.

**Mizuki:** (angry) You fucking demon! How did you know (coughs up blood) my plan?

**Naruto:** (serious) I know you hate me and I knew that you would try to kill me in any way possible. Asking us to steal the forbidden scroll was just a bonus for you because you would have just killed us and taken it, but you underestimated us and it came back to bite you in the ass. Now I will only ask you once. Tell me what I want to know!

**Mizuki:** (grins evilly) You want to know why everyone in this village hates you! The Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine Tailed Fox inside a baby and that baby was you! You are the Nine Tailed Fox!

**Naruto:** (angry) I know that you fucking idiot! I want to know who you're working for!

**Mizuki:** (sneers) I'm not telling you shit!

**Naruto:** Fine, but I warned you. (Looks at Hinata) Stop his bleeding; I don't want him to bleed to death before we get any information put of him.

Hinata nodded and walked over to Mizuki. With high speed movements and dead on accuracy, Hinata hit some points on Mizuki's body. Then she used her chakra to seal the wound shut. Mizuki spoke to her.

**Mizuki:** (looks at Hinata) Why are you with this demon? Do you want to be corrupted by his evil, or do you want to be human like the rest of us?

**Hinata:** (angry) If acting "human" means that I would torture innocent children, and treat them worse than animals, then I choose to be a demon! You and those villagers don't deserve to call yourselves human!

**Mizuki:** (angry) Shut up you demon loving whore! (Points at Naruto) He killed my family and I want my revenge!

**Hinata:** (pissed off) You and those stupid villagers are so blinded by you hate of the fox that you would do anything to hurt it. You would betray and hurt others in order to get revenge. You and those people are fools for not looking beyond what was said and assume things that are completely stupid! When will you realize that Naru-kun isn't the fox and get over the hate that has been around for years!

**Naruto:** (serious) Hina-hime, that's enough. (Looks at Mizuki) It's like you said Hina-hime; "Fools will remain fools as long as they are blind to the truth". He may hate me for the rest of his life, but my life will still go on. Let's begin the interrogation.

Naruto pulled out a few explosive tags and place one on each of Mizuki's legs, his arm, and his torso. Mizuki tried to move, but Hinata stunned his nervous system with her lightning chakra when she was healing him. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto: **(cold voice) There is no escape; Hinata stunned your body with her lightning chakra. She also hit some points on your body that will double any pain you feel. I can ignite these tags and blow off parts of your body and the pain will be multiplied. Now tell me who you work for!

**Mizuki: **(angry) You're bluffing! You don't have the guts to kill me; because I work for someone even more powerful than you demon and he would never let me die!

**Naruto:** (grins showing Mizuki his fangs) Well, you underestimate me Mizuki-teme because after all I am (voice shifts) **A demon! Say goodbye to your leg!**

Naruto ignite the explosive tag on his left leg. The blast was small, but had enough force to blow Mizuki's leg off in a mess of bone and blood. Mizuki screamed and cursed at Naruto because the pain was unbearable. Mizuki spoke.

**Mizuki: **(screams and spits up blood) Damn you! You fucking demon!

**Naruto:** (serious) Now will you tell us who you work for?

**Mizuki:** (gasping in pain) I'm ...not telling... you shit!

**Naruto: **(shakes his head) You're not very smart are you Mizuki. Hinata was once a Hyuuga and she knows the **Gentle Fist** that they teach. She has ways for making you talk and one involves her sending chakra into a certain area of your body and let's just say your baby makers will go boom.

**Mizuki: **(scared) I-I'll tell you nothing!

**Hinata: **(smiles) I guess I'll have to smash his "plums".

**Mizuki: **(really scared) Alright, I'll tell you! I work for Orochimaru-sama. He promised me power if I stole the forbidden scroll, but I used you so I could get rid of you and your "woman".

**Naruto: **(serious) Do you know about the DCC?

**Mizuki: **(confused) What are you talking about?

**Naruto:** (looks at Hinata) Hina-hime, is he lying?

**Hinata:** (checked with her **Byakugan**) No, he is telling the truth.

**Naruto:** (sighs) That is all we can get from him. Let's signal the Hokage and let the interrogation squad handle him.

Naruto flared his chakra to reveal their location. A minute later, The Hokage, Iruka, and two Anbu appeared in front of the couple. The Hokage spoke.

**3rd Hokage: **(looks at the Anbu) Anbu take Mizuki to Ibiki. (Smiles at the couple) Good work, both of you, Iruka told me everything and I'm very proud of you both. Let's go to my office and we can talk there.

**A Few Minutes Later**

The Hokage sat in his chair as Iruka, Naruto, and Hinata stood in front of him. The old man spoke.

**3rd Hokage: **(smokes his pipe) Well, the information you to gained will help the village majorly and I thank you. Is there anything I can do to repay you for your services?

**Hinata:** (bows) Thank you for the compliment, Hokage-sama. There is something you can do. Can Naruto and I be put on the same team?

**3rd Hokage:** (chuckles) That is already taken care of dear, but would you like to know which team you two are on?

**Naruto:** (smiles) Yes, please tell us.

**3rd Hokage:** (looks at a sheet of paper) You two are on a team with Shino Aburame and your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi.

**Hinata:** (smiles) I know her, she used to take the missions that the Hyuuga clan would issue. She is a very nice lady.

**3rd Hokage:** (smiles) I'm glad you like your team. Now all of you are dismissed, go and get some rest.

Naruto and Hinata shunshined home and got ready for bed. They lay in their bed cuddled up into each other and tails around each other while their dreams were filled with peace.

**The Next Day**

The classroom was loud with the chatter of the students as Naruto and Hinata sat in the back of the classroom observing their surroundings. Both were lost in thought.

**Hinata:** (looks over at Sakura and Sasuke who are sitting beside each other) _They seem to be getting along alright. Sakura stopped acting like a fangirl and Sasuke is a lot more cheerful than he once was. I hope they end up on the same team._

**Naruto: **(looks out the window) _I wonder if our sensei is a part of the DCC. Well if she is then we can question her and get the information from her. Hinata likes her, but I have to meet her in order to judge her actions towards us._

Their thoughts were interrupted by Iruka who use his **Big Head Jutsu** to shut everyone up. Iruka began calling out the teams.

**Iruka: **Alright, Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake

**Sakura:** (smiles) _Yeah, I'm on the same team as Sasuke!_

**Kiba: **(frowns) _Aw man, I got stuck with fangirl and emo-boy, damn my luck._

**Sasuke:** (smiles a little) _I can live with it._

**Iruka: **(calls the next team) Team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi.

**Shino:** (face shows no emotion) _Interesting._

**Iruka: **Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi.

**Shikamaru:** (yawns) _Troublesome._

**Choji: **(munches on chips) _I see no problems with my team._

**Ino:** (bangs her head against the desk) _I get paired with fat ass and lazy bones. Just my luck._

**Iruka: **I enjoyed teaching you all! Now go out there and make me proud!

After Iruka's short speech, a woman with black hair walked in and spoke.

**Woman: **Team 8 follow me.

The three teens walked with the woman until they reached the courtyard of the academy. She sat below the tree and spoke.

**Kurenai: **(smiles) My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. My likes are hanging out with friends, teaching and gardening. My dislikes are perverts and people who undermine female Ninja. My dreams are to become a great genjutsu master. (Looks at Naruto) Your turn kid.

**Naruto:** (smiles) My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Hina-hime, ramen, training, and learning new jutsu. My dislikes are jerks, traitors, scumbags, and haters. My dream is to become Hokage and start a family.

Kurenai points at Hinata.

**Hinata:** (smiles) My name is Hinata Uzumaki. I like Naru-kun, flower pressing, cinnamon rolls, and cooking. My dislikes are the same as Naru-kun's. My dream is to help Naruto achieve his dream.

Kurenai points at Shino.

**Shino: **My name is Shino Aburame. I like my family, collecting insects, and the forest. I dislike people who abuse nature and kill bugs for no reason. My dream is to become the next clan head.

**Kurenai: **Well, it was nice meeting you all. Meet at training ground eight for your Genin test. Be there around 8:00. Don't be late.

Kurenai shunshined away, leaving her students alone. Shino bid his teammates farewell as he went home. Naruto turned to Hinata and spoke.

**Naruto:** (smiles) Sensei, seems to have no grudge against us. I'm glad because it's one less thing to worry about. Hina-hime, I have something to do. Please wait for me at home.

**Hinata:** Okay, besides I have to tell Momo what team we are on. (Kisses him) Love you.

**Naruto:** (kisses back) Love you too.

Hinata jumped away towards their home. Naruto shunshined to training ground seven where the memorial stone was located. There was a man standing in front of the stone. He had silver hair and a mask that covered the lower part of his face. He is Kakashi Hatake. Naruto spoke to the man.

**Naruto:** (serious) Kakashi Hatake, Copy Ninja of Konoha, nice to see you again.

**Kakashi:** (eye smiles) Do I know you?

**Naruto:** You should; after all you did try to kill me, Anbu Wolf-san.

**Kakashi:** (eyes widen then return to normal) Sorry, but my Anbu mask was a dog not a wolf.

**Naruto: **(smiles) Your first mask was a dog, but when you were promoted to Anbu commander, you changed it in honor of your father. Nice try, but I KNOW it was you who tried to kill me and Hinata that day!

**Kakashi:** (downcast look) It was me. I was a fool back then. I was used by the DCC like a puppet, but I'm sorry that it happened.

**Naruto:** (angry) Sorry! SORRY! Look at me! (Takes his shirt off and shows Kakashi his scars) You branded me as a monster, a demon; these scars will never go away! What happened to me isn't all the damage you did. Hinata still has nightmares about what happened that night. She wakes up crying because she thought I burned within the flames you created!

**Kakashi:** (gets on his hands and knees) I'm sorry. Please...forgive me!

**Naruto: **(puts his shirt back on) I will only if you give me information on the DCC.

**Kakashi:** (nods) I told Hokage-sama everything I know. They said you were taken over by the demon and you kidnapped the Hyuuga heiress, but if you corrupted her then I was supposed to take her out as well.

**Naruto:** (eyes flash red) Who are "They"

**Kakashi:** Homura, Koharu, and a Hyuuga Elder gave the orders.

**Naruto:** (angry) Is the Hyuuga a DCC leader?

**Kakashi:** No, he was there to tell us about the Hyuuga heiress.

**Naruto:** (narrows his eyes) Besides Koharu and Homura, do you know any other leaders?

**Kakashi:** (nods) The leader of the market district, Shinako the Merchant King. He supplied the villagers with weapons.

**Naruto:** Anyone else?

**Kakashi:** I don't know her name, but I know she has enough influence to rally a lot of villagers in one place.

**Naruto:** Thanks for the info, it was helpful. (Turns away)

**Kakashi:** Do you forgive me?

**Naruto:** (turns his head) I will forgive you someday, but I'm not sure Hinata will.

**Kakashi: **(raises an eyebrow) What do you mean?

**Naruto:** There is a reason I didn't bring her. She still holds a grudge against you for the suffering you put us through. If she saw you she would have attacked you and killed you. Don't worry though she doesn't know I'm here so you're safe for now.

Naruto shunshined away from Kakashi, leaving him to his thoughts. Naruto appeared at the front door of the apartment. He opened the door to see Hinata cooking his favorite, ramen. Hinata smiled and turned to him.

**Hinata:** (smiles) Welcome home, love!

**Naruto: **(hugs her from behind) You're the greatest sweetie!

**Hinata:** (smiles back) Glad you like it. Sit down and dig in.

Naruto sat down and stuffed his face with ramen. Naruto stopped long enough to speak.

**Naruto:** Why did you cook ramen when we could have gone out to get it?

**Hinata:** (smiles) Well today was special because we got a ninja team and this will be the last ramen you get for a while.

**Naruto:** (freezes) W-What do you mean by that, Hina-hime?

**Hinata: **(smiles sweetly) Honey, next time you go see Kakashi-baka, tell me that you are.

**Naruto:** (scared) H-How did you know?

**Hinata:** (still smiling) Shadow Clone.

**Naruto:** (downcast look) I'm in trouble aren't I?

**Hinata:** (smiles) Yep.

That night Hinata made Naruto sleep on the couch, but after she had one of her nightmares, she crawled in beside him on the couch. They curled up together with their tails together. No matter how hard Hinata tried she could never be mad at her Naruto-kun for long.

**AN: **Finally done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R & R. Next chapter is the Genin test, team bonding, and the beginning of the wave arc.

**DarkElite24's Q&A**

**Q1: Will you consider a Kiba/Ino pairing?**

**A1:** I wasn't planning on it, but I'll let the fans decide. The poll is on my profile, so cast your votes.

**Q2: How is Naruto's and Hinata's relationship with Itachi affect Sasuke and Itachi as a bad guy?**

**A2: **Wow, this is a good question. Itachi wants to take the Fox from Naruto and Naruto doesn't want to die, so Naruto will fight Itachi without his past relationship getting involved. As for Naruto and Hinata being an ally of Itachi is kind of overstating the topic. Itachi was doing his job and helped because it was his duty to help them. The villagers don't know who saved Naruto and Hinata that day, so they aren't involved. I don't want to reveal much on the subject about the Naruto's past relationship with Itachi effecting Sasuke because it will give away some of the drama about this topic. Sorry, but I can't answer that part of the question.

**Q3: Does Naruto ever call Jiraiya by his real name to his face?**

**A3:** He calls him Pervy Sage as a joke when they're having fun, but he only calls him "Jiraiya-sensei" or just "Jiraiya" when he's serious or being respectful.

**Q4: Is Hiashi's wife alive?**

**A4: **No

**Stay Cool**

**DarkElite24**


	13. Chapter 13: Planning Makes Perfect

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews! The poll will be closed next chapter, so cast your votes. No rant this chapter. I'm sorry, I know I'm very late on this chapter, but personal matters happened and I had to stop typing and work that shit out. Luckily, I have more free time and I will try to get the chapters out faster. I would also like to recommend **Itchaitchacritic's** story** "For the Right Reasons". **His story is great and has really surpassed my expectations. Remember, if you flame, I will find you!

**AN: **This chapter has been edited. I want to thank **One. who .reads **for editing this chapter.

**PLEASE READ THIS **

**My friend writes Negima fanfic's and they're really good, but his luck with reviewing sucks. If you are reading this and love Negima his profile and story are under my favs. He writes some deep stuff and I'll think you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**/**Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking"**_

**Our Eyes Are the Same**

**Ch 13: Planning Makes Perfect**

Naruto and Hinata were waiting at training ground eight for Shino and Kurenai to show up. Naruto leaned against a tree while Hinata sat between his legs and lay back against his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her as he spoke.

**Naruto:** (smiles) I guess you aren't mad at me anymore.

**Hinata:** (smiles and snuggles deeper into Naruto's chest) I can never stay mad at you, Naru-kun.

**Naruto:** You were right, I should have told you that I was going to talk to Kakashi, but I didn't want you to get hurt or harm Kakashi. Kakashi may be of use to us when we take down the DCC, so can you please put your grudge aside for now?

**Hinata:** (down cast look) I just can't Naru-kun. I still have those nightmares about what happened that day. I had one last night. It was like watching those horrible events happen all over again, but in the dream you didn't wake up. (Sobs) I don't want anything like that to happen again.

**Naruto:** (embraces her tighter) I promise that won't happen again. Trust me Hina-hime; let me take all your fears away.

**Hinata:** (smiles) You already do. When I sleep beside you, I feel safe and warm. My fears go away and I feel like this world isn't full of hate anymore. I feel wanted and loved and I can't imagine what I would do without you.

**Naruto:** I feel the same way, hime. I doubt I could live in this hateful world without you.

The couple was broken from their thoughts by an incoming chakra signature. Naruto and Hinata broke from their embrace. Shino walked into the training ground a few minutes later. Their teammate spoke.

**Shino: **(waves) Greetings, are you ready for sensei's test?

**Naruto:** (grins) You bet I'm ready!

**Hinata:** (nods) Yes.

**Shino:** (sits down) Do either of you find this test suspicious?

**Naruto:** Yes, I was wondering why they would give another test when we already passed the academy exam to become shinobi.

**Hinata:** Maybe sensei is testing or skills to see what our training regiment will be.

**Shino:** No, then she would have said examination not "test" when she was speaking to us yesterday.

**Naruto: **(serious) Shino is right, this does seem like another test, but I wonder what she is trying to test. Let's wait and see what the test is then we can make a plan.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Kurenai appeared and spoke to her students.

**Kurenai:** (smiles) Hello, I'm glad to see everyone on time. Alright, I'll explain the test. This team was constructed as a tracking team, so the test will test your skills in tracking. You have to track me and capture me in order to pass the test, but only one of you will pass and the other two will be sent back to the academy for another year. If no one captures me then you all fail and will go back to the academy. The person who passes will be assigned a new team with two people from the other teams, who passed the test and they will become the new Genin. The test will end at noon and be prepared because I will come at you with the intent to kill. Are there any questions before we begin?

The Genin remained silent.

**Kurenai:** (smiles) Alright, since there are no questions, we can begin the test. Begin!

The three Genin charged Kurenai, but their attacks went through her. All three were shocked at this. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** (scratches his head) Sensei is smarter than she lets on. That was some kind of genjutsu that she used to relay the message to us. Does this test seem fishy to you?

**Shino:** (nods) Yes, this test has some meaning to it. What is your take on the subject, Hinata-san?

**Hinata:** (serious) Sensei is really good at genjutsu, according to rumors around the village. Do you have a plan, Naru-kun?

**Naruto:** (thinking) I think that we should work together to capture sensei. What Hina-hime says is correct; sensei is a genjutsu fighter, but I don't know what her other skills are or how well she is in close combat. I have a plan and I know Hinata will help, but we need your help to Shino.

**Shino:** (nods) Working together seems like the logical choice since we are up against a Jonin and we are Genin. We have a better chance fighting together than separate, but according to sensei only one person will pass, so how are you going to deal with that problem?

**Naruto:** (looks at Shino) I have that covered. Alright since we are on the same page, the plan will work. We have about four hours till the end of the exam. I was thinking about one of us fighting her separately to analyze her fight ability while the other two suppress their chakra and watch the fight to gauge any weaknesses. After a set period of time the person fighting will retreat and we find a spot to discuss our discoveries. Then after a set amount of time another person fights and the process repeats itself until the final hour and that is when we formulate a capture plan and take her down together. Sound good to you two?

**Hinata:** (smiles) Yes, sounds good!

**Shino:** (looks at Naruto) The plan sounds good, but who will fight sensei first?

**Naruto: **(smiles) Since I'm a close range fighter, I'll go first. Hinata is a mid-range fighter, so she goes second. Shino can you be our long range fighter?

**Shino:** (nods) My insects can attack her while I keep to the shadows.

**Naruto:** (smiles) Alright, Operation Entrapment is a go!

**15 Minutes Later (Kurenai)**

Kurenai had been covering her tracks well. She kept to the trees to prevent any footprints or other marks. She covered her scent with the smell of the local flowers in order to blend in. She was deep into training ground eight, so she stopped on the forest floor for a rest. She let her mind wander.

**Kurenai:** (serious) _It will take them a while to catch up. I might as well enjoy this break while I can._

The was a sound coming from a nearby bush. Kurenai reacted and threw a kunai towards the sound and got into a defensive stance. A rabbit hopped out of the bush with a casual demeanor. Kurenai let down her guard and spoke.

**Kurenai:** (pets the bunny) Hello, little bunny. I'm sorry for scaring you. Would you like some food?

She gave the bunny a bit of her snack that she brought. The bunny happily ate the treat. Kurenai was not suspicious of the bunny until it talked.

**Bunny:** (looks at Kurenai) Bye-bye!

The bunny exploded in a giant fireball. Kurenai substituted with an unlucky log to avoid the blast. Kurenai was having a WTF moment because a talking bunny just exploded and almost took her out. Naruto used this opening to attack. He used his elbow and struck Kurenai in the lower back. Kurenai was taken aback by the attack and jumped back to maintain distance. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** (grins) How did you like my new move, **The Exploding Bunny Jutsu!**

**Kurenai:** (smiles) The shinobi part of me likes how you used a harmless animal as a trap to trick the enemy, but my inner female wants to kick your ass for blowing up such a cute creature.

**Naruto:** (gets into stance) Don't worry it wasn't a real bunny. I used the **Exploding Shadow Clone Jutsu **and used the **Transformation jutsu** to turn it into a bunny. [read: no bunnies were harmed in the making of this jutsu]

**Kurenai:** Clever use of jutsu, but it'll take more than that to beat me.

Naruto charged at Kurenai and tried to attack with a palm jab, but it fazed through her. Seconds later, Kurenai appeared out of now where and connected with a strong punch to the jaw that sent Naruto flying. Naruto flipped and recovered quickly. Kurenai did a few hand signs and disappeared again. Naruto then used his fox like hearing to predict her next strike. Kurenai was going with a knock out jab to the neck, but the strike was easily caught by Naruto. Naruto then connected with three strong punches to the stomach, which knocked the breath out of Kurenai. Naruto took the opening and hit Kurenai with a powerful palm jab to the face. Kurenai rebounded and jumped back from Naruto as her mind raced.

**Kurenai:** (still recovering) _I can't fight him head on! I need to set a trap and get out of here before the others catch up._

Kurenai charged Naruto with a simple punch which was countered with a knee to the stomach and a follow up palm strike to the head. Kurenai feel to the ground and Naruto went for the knockout blow, but his punch fazed through her and she disappeared in a wave of pink flower petals. Naruto cursed.

**Naruto:** (frowned) _Damn, she got me in a genjutsu! She got away, but I have enough information. _**Release!**

After Naruto released the genjutsu and checked the surrounding area for any signs of their sensei; he signaled Hinata and Shino. The two jumped down and Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** (smiles) How did you like my new jutsu.

**Shino:** (sweat drops) Naruto-san, I have a major objection with that jutsu.

**Naruto:** (frowns) Why, what's wrong with it?

**Hinata:** (sweat drops) Naru-kun, you blew up a cute and harmless animal in order to hurt or kill another person.

**Naruto:** The way you make it sound makes it seem so wrong.

**Shino:** Did you two see how sensei fought at close range.

**Hinata:** (nods) Yes, her taijutsu is pretty basic, but she uses her advance genjutsu to make up for her weakness.

**Naruto:** If we shut down her genjutsu then she will have a disadvantage in close combat.

**Shino:** Seems logical.

**Naruto:** (smiles) Alright, Hina-chan it's your turn to fight sensei.

**Hinata:** Right Naru-kun, I'll do my best!

**30 minutes later**

Kurenai put a lot of distance between her and Naruto. She knew that Naruto wasn't skilled in genjutsu because she looked at his profile. She was now by a small pond, enjoying the fresh air. Hinata hid within the shadows and used this chance to strike.

**Hinata:** (hand signs) **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu [suiton: suiryudan no jutsu]**

A giant water dragon emerged from the small pond and attacked Kurenai, but she dodged the dragon by jumping up into a tree. Hinata appeared behind Kurenai and tried to go for a knock out palm strike, but Kurenai use a **substitution jutsu **to avoid the strike. Hinata recovered and targeted Kurenai with another jutsu.

**Hinata:** **Water Style:** **Water Whip**

Hinata launched the water whip towards Kurenai. She dodged the first strike with a side step, but was knocked off balance with a follow up strike with the whip. Hinata jumped down from the tree and faced Kurenai while her whip was still active. Kurenai spoke.

**Kurenai:** (smiles) Interesting, you use Ninjutsu more than any Hyuuga I've seen.

**Hinata:** (smiles back) That's because I'm only Hyuuga by blood not by name. I was only taught the basics of the **Gentle Fist** before I was banished from the Hyuuga clan.

**Kurenai: **Yet you fight with your **Byakugan** still on.

**Hinata:** (Gets into Jyuuken stance) I used what little I knew about the **Gentle Fist **and used it to create my own version of it called **Flowing Fist.** (I made this name up) It combines ninjutsu and taijutsu in a fighting style that is deadly.

**Kurenai:** (gets into stance) Good, then show me what it can do.

**Hinata:** Alright, **Flowing Fist **activate!

The water from the pond flowed into Hinata's water whip making it bigger. The water began cover Hinata's arms in a protective coating. The water stopped at her elbow and covered her forearms and hands in a large sphere of water. Hinata opened her eyes and cried out.

**Hinata:** **Flowing Fist Strike: Aqua Palm!**

Hinata lunged forward like attempting a regular palm strike. A blast of water launched from Hinata's hand and flew towards Kurenai. Kurenai flew through hand signs and disappeared into the wind. Hinata looked with her Byakugan and cried out.

**Hinata: Flowing Fist Strike: Stretch Stream!**

The water spheres became longer and stretched from her arms like two water tentacles. One of the water tentacles shot out towards Kurenai. Kurenai dropped the genjutsu and attempted to dodge the strike, but it was too fast. The water tentacle wrapped around her arm. Hinata called out.

**Hinata:** **Flowing Fist Combination:** **Shocking Stream!**

Hinata sent an electric charge through the water tentacle and into Kurenai. Kurenai felt intense pain flow from her body with each jolt. Kurenai quickly used a **substitution jutsu** to escape Hinata's powerful attack. Kurenai used some trees as cover and flashed through hand signs.

**Kurenai: Genjutsu: Nightmare Mirage!**

Hinata suddenly felt weird. Her vision became hazy and the world around her seemed to be melting. Hinata spoke.

**Hinata: **_Sensei recovers fast, but genjutsu is useless against me_. **Release! **_I have a plan, but it's a long shot._

Kurenai charged at Hinata with a kunai, but the stab was easily deflected and Hinata countered with a palm thrust to the chest. When the hit connected, Kurenai disappeared in a burst of red flower petals. Kurenai's voice echoed through the storm of petals.

**Kurenai:** **Genjutsu: Haze**

The petals began wrapping around Hinata. The petals began taking the form of a tree and the tree's branches trapped Hinata in a solid grip. Kurenai's upper body came out of the tree above Hinata. Kurenai spoke.

**Kurenai:** (holds a kunai to Hinata's neck) It's over Hinata. You are caught in my **Tree binding death **genjutsu and there is no escape.

**Hinata: **(smiles) I would be worried, but this is just an illusion.

**Kurenai:** Hinata, never underestimate the power of genjutsu because it can be fatal.

**Hinata: **(smiles) I know, but this isn't your world it's my world. (fades away)

**Kurenai:** (shocked) _She used a genjutsu on me to make it seem like my genjutsu worked, but really it didn't. I don't sense her chakra nearby. Her chakra control is perfect and the way she combines ninjutsu and taijutsu makes her a very deadly kunoichi._

Hinata used her **Kitsune Illusion** genjutsu to trap Kurenai and give her enough time to fall back and meet with Shino and Naruto. After Hinata created enough distance from Kurenai, she signaled her teammates. The two boys jumped out from hiding and Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** (smiles) You are amazing Hina-hime! You really showed off your skills.

**Shino:** (adjusts his sunglasses) I agree, that was an impressive display.

**Hinata:** (blushes) Thank you. Sensei appears to be a mid-range fighter because she can do damage in long range and short range, but she prefers long range. She also uses diversion tactics to trap her enemies in deadly genjutsu, but sometimes she loses her focus and leaves herself open. I also noticed with my **Byakugan** that when she cast genjutsu there are five chakra points on her body that she centers her chakra at. If I can hit those points then I can shut down sensei's genjutsu.

**Naruto:** Good plan Hina-hime. Shino, it's your turn. Attack from long range and we will gather information.

**Shino:** Alright, I'll set my traps and then attack.

**Naruto:** Good luck, Shino.

**45 minutes later**

Kurenai was feeling a little tired. After battles with two of her students who were very skilled fighters left her feeling fatigued. She used a genjutsu to hide herself. Suddenly, Kurenai heard a sound coming from a nearby bush. Kurenai threw a kunai toward the sound. A scream filled the air. Kurenai rushed over into the bushes afraid that she had killed one of her students. She still kept up her guard as she reached her student. She saw it was Shino and her kunai had impacted deep into his back.

**Kurenai:** (scared, but cautious) Shino, are you alright?

Shino didn't answer and Kurenai moved closer. Once Kurenai was closer; Shino's body began buzzing and exploded in a wave of angry hornets. Kurenai quickly replaced herself with an unlucky log, but she did get a few stings. Kurenai started running toward the river she saw earlier in hopes of avoiding the flying menaces. The buzzing was coming closer with each passing moment. Kurenai finally reached the river and she dove into the deep part of the water. The insects buzzed above the surface of the water. Kurenai used the rivers current to flow down the river and away from the hornets. When the coast was clear, Kurenai came to the surface for air. She checked her surroundings before swimming to the shore. She stood up once she reached shore and ran into the forest. She reached a small clearing where she could stop and take a small breather. She continued to rest until she heard a familiar sound. She sidestepped to her left just as a kunai went pass her head. However, the kunai wasn't aimed at her, rather an almost invisible tripwire. When the wire was cut, many kunai and shuriken came out from the trees and were flying towards Kurenai. Kurenai dodged many of the flying projectiles, but one managed to connect with her arm. Kurenai expected the sting of a cut, but instead she felt bugs crawling over her arm. Kurenai keep her cool and shook some of the insects off her. She ran thoughts though her head.

**Kurenai:**_ Well, it seems Shino has finally made his move. That was a smart move using those hornets to lure me deep into his trap. Then he used a __**substitution jutsu**__ with some of his insects and replaced those knives with his bugs, so they could feed on my chakra._

Kurenai back stepped another barrage of kunai and fell right into Shino's main trap. The ground below her caved in and she feel right into a pit. The bottom of the pit was filled with Shino's kikiachu beetles and the cover Kurenai's body. Shino appeared out of the shadows and walked over to the edge of the pit. With a small whistle the insects revealed their prey. Shino didn't catch Kurenai, but a log instead. Shino sighed and spoke.

**Shino:** (bugs crawling back into his body) According to the female beetle I planted on sensei; she is outside my trap zone. I have enough information, so I'll signal Naruto-san and Hinata-san.

Shino gave the signal and his teammates jumped down to talk to him. Naruto grinned at Shino and spoke.

**Naruto:** Good work, Shino! You really had sensei worried. What information did you learn?

**Shino:** (pushes his sunglasses further onto his nose) Sensei is very cautious of her surroundings, but she has trouble dodging a multi-directional attack. She is also very good at predicting where an attack is coming from and she acts quickly to avoid damage.

**Hinata:** It did seem like she had trouble avoiding some of your attacks.

**Naruto:** I agree, so we need to use a multi-directional attack to throw her off guard then Hinata can attack close range and shut down her genjutsu. Shino then can use his bug to drain sensei's chakra to prevent any ninjutsu she may have up her sleeve, then Hinata can use one of her jutsu's to capture her.

**Shino:** (looks toward Naruto) What will you do during the attack.

**Naruto: **(smiles) I'll be in charge of the multi-directional attack. Then I will help with the capture when her genjutsu is sealed off. Is that okay with you?

**Shino: **Yes. What attack do you plan to use?

**Hinata:** (glares) It better not be the **Exploding Bunny Jutsu!**

**Naruto:** (laughs) Don't worry it's not. I'm going to make it a surprise.

**30 Minutes Later**

Kurenai keep up her guard as she ran along the forest floor. She used a very powerful genjutsu to hide her presence, but she had to take a soldier pill to recover some of her chakra. She knew the test only had about an hour left and due to her low chakra levels; she wanted to avoid any conflict. She stopped running and tried to find her students' chakra signatures. Then a noise came from a nearby bush. A bunny jumped out of the bush and looked around the area.

**Kurenai:** (sweat drops) _Does he really think that jutsu will work twice?_

Kurenai threw her kunai at the bunny. The blade missed the bunny, but scared the poor creature. The bunny ran into the forest to escape danger. Kurenai mentally slapped herself for attacking the helpless animal.

**Kurenai:** _I am really paranoid today. I hope that bunny is alright._

Kurenai didn't notice the three Naruto clones falling toward her from sky. Two clones hit the ground and burst out of existence, but when the clones dispelled instead of the usual smoke there was a giant splash of water. The third clone smashed into the ground behind Kurenai causing it to dispel and the torrent of water to soak the shocked kunoichi. Kurenai had little time to react as she heard Hinata call out.

**Hinata:** (attacks from the trees) **Lightning Style: Shock Stream**

Hinata sent a minor electrical current through the water and into Kurenai's body. Kurenai's body spasmed in pain and her movements were totally frozen because of the effect of the electrical current had on her nervous system. In a blink of an eye, Hinata appeared in front of Kurenai and quickly struck five of Kurenai's chakra points. Kurenai knew something was wrong because she couldn't feel all of her chakra and the little that she did feel was decreasing. Kurenai looked at her arm and saw that it was covered in Shino's insects and the insects were feeding on her chakra. Her body still wouldn't move and she stood frozen, trying to break free of the jutsu's effects. Shino appeared from the shadows as he had his bugs out in case of a counter attack. She then felt cold steel against her throat. Naruto held a kunai to Kurenai's neck and spoke.

**Naruto:** (smiles) Well sensei, do we pass?

**Kurenai:** (sighs) The test is over, but only one of you will pass.

**Hinata:** (**Byakugan** activated) You're lying sensei. This test was a test based on teamwork wasn't it?

**Kurenai:** ...

**Shino:** (calling back his bugs) I assume we were right judging by her reactions.

**Kurenai:** How long were you three working together?

**Naruto:** Since the beginning of the test. We each fought you separately to test your abilities. Then using that information we attacked together and our plan worked.

**Kurenai:** (smiles) Well since you disobeyed my instructions and worked together… well, I have no choice but to ... pass all of you.

**Naruto:** ALRIGHT!

**Hinata:** We did it!

**Shino:** (nods) Yes, we did.

**Kurenai:** (jutsu's effect wears off) You guys really did a number on me. I have to report to Hokage-sama, so why don't you three go out and celebrate.

**Naruto:** (grins) Sweet, who's up for ramen!

**Hinata:** Well, that sounds good, but remember you're banned from ramen since yesterday.

**Naruto:** (gets on his knees) I'm sorry, please let me enjoy the food of the gods!

**Hinata:** (giggles) Alright, but only because you look cute when you beg.

**Kurenai:** (shakes her head) _He's whipped._

**Shino:** I'm sorry, but I am unable to join you. I must report to my father about the results of the test.

**Kurenai:** (waves at her students) Yeah, I need to go too. Meet me here tomorrow at nine o'clock for your first team meeting. Team 8 is dismissed!

**Naruto:** Alright, see you later.

With some simple goodbyes, Team 8 went there separate ways.

**Naruto & Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata arrived at Ichiraku's and walked into the stand. Teuchi and Ayame greeted them with a smile. The old ramen cook spoke.

**Teuchi:** (smiles) Oh Hello you two, it's good to see you again.

**Ayame:** (smiles) Yeah, it has been boring around here without you two. What will it be?

**Naruto:** (thinks) I'll go with miso ramen.

**Hinata:** (bows) I'll have beef ramen.

**Teuchi:** (Starts cooking) I'll have it ready in no time.

No one was in the ramen stand when the duo walked in which was good because Naruto need to talk with the ramen cooks. Naruto leaned in and whispered to Ayame.

**Naruto:** (serious) Did you learn anything new?

**Ayame:** (frowns) I don't know why you want us to hang around those bigots. They make me sick every time I see them.

**Naruto:** (looks down) I'm sorry, but you two are the only civilians I can trust.

**Ayame:** (whispers lower) Yeah well, when you contacted us a year ago and asked us to be spies and report the DCC's movements, I thought you finally went crazy since we are just normal people who own a ramen stand.

**Naruto: **That's what gives you the edge. You can hear gossip from others and get information from the source itself.

**Hinata:** (leans closer) What about the info you received?

**Ayame:** (looks around to make sure no one is watching or listening) I think I found out one of the DCC leader's identity.

**Naruto:** (raises an eyebrow) Do tell.

**Ayame: **(nods) Her name is Saki Haruno. She is also known as the gossip queen of Konoha. She is able to gather villagers to any location she wishes.

**Hinata:** By any chance, is Saki Haruno the mother of Sakura Haruno?

**Ayame: **(sad) No, she is really Sakura's aunt, but she is considered her foster mother.

**Naruto:** (raises an eyebrow) Why is that?

**Ayame:** (sad) Sakura lost her father when she was five. Sakura's mother fell into deep depression. Soon after her father's death, her mother hung herself. Saki was her father's sister and the only relative Sakura had left, so Saki took her in.

**Hinata:** (looks down) That's so sad.

**Naruto:** (nods) Yes it is. What else did you find out?

Ayame was going to tell Naruto more info when a villager came into the stand. She glared at the duo and spoke to Ayame.

**Villager:** Ayame, I would like a miso ramen. (disgust in her voice) Teuchi, why do you insist on feeding the animals, they will only come back for more.

**Teuchi:** (keeps his cover) Ryo is ryo, even if it's from an animal.

Teuchi hated acting like a DCC member and calling Naruto names, but he had to do it in order for his cover to remain intact. Teuchi gave the villager her bowl first to make it look like he was prolonging service for Naruto and Hinata. The villager sat down and ate without looking at the duo. Teuchi fixed another bowl of miso and handed it to Naruto. The villager was too busy eating to notice Naruto taking a note that was taped under the ramen bowl and putting it in his pocket. Naruto and Hinata finished their bowls quickly while the villager only ate half of hers. She spoke to Teuchi.

**Villager:** Teuchi, you are an amazing cook and I couldn't eat another bite.

The villager stood up to hand the bowl to Ayame, but the bowl "accidentally" slipped out of her hand and the left over ramen spilled all over Naruto. The villager smirked at her accomplishment and spoke.

**Villager:** (smirks) Well, it's an improvement really.

Naruto ignored the woman, but Hinata was out for blood. No one dared to embarrass her Naru-kun if she had anything to say about it. Hinata used her genjutsu covered tail to tap the woman on the back. The woman turned around and left her back towards Hinata. Hinata used this chance to slap the woman very hard in the side of the head. During the slap Hinata got a hand full of the woman's hair and grabbed it. Using the momentum of the slap and the leverage of the woman's hair, she slammed the woman's head into the solid counter of the stand. Successfully completing The Slap-Grab-Slam maneuver. The woman was out cold and Naruto, Teuchi, and Ayame were shocked at Hinata's actions. Naruto shook himself and spoke.

**Naruto: **(Puts Ryo on the counter) I-I think we should go now. See ya later, Old man and you too Ayame!

**Teuchi:** (worried) Wait! (points at unconscious woman) What do we do about her?

**Hinata:** (angry) Tell the bitch that she just got knocked the fuck out!

**Naruto: **(shakes his head) No, just tell her that she fainted and if she saw us just say it was a dream.

**Ayame:** Okay, we will.

The duo left the ramen stand having a feeling that this week was going to suck.

**One Week Later**

They were right; the week did suck. They liked their team, but D ranked missions were so boring. Team 8 did over twenty D rank missions and most of them involved catching Tora the cat. Then when Naruto was registering his ninja license, he met the Hokage's grandson Konohamaru. (it's like in the manga, so I won't go into detail) After some weird events, Konohamaru began seeing Naruto as a rival and role model. Team 8 had just finished another D ranked mission which involved catching Tora again. They walked into the room where the missions were handed out and reported their results.

**Kurenai:** Mission: Capture Tora was successful!

Hinata hands Tora over to his owner, who locked the poor creature in a dead hug.

**3rd Hokage: **(takes a drag from his pipe) Good work! The money for the mission will be sent to your account.

**Kurenai:** (bows) Thank you Hokage-sama! May we get another mission please?

**3rd Hokage:** (smiles) Sure, The missions available are painting a fence, planting a garden, or... (interrupted by the owner of Tora crying out for her cat to come back) catch Tora again.

**Naruto:** (shakes his head) Come on old man, enough of these stupid jobs. How about you give us a C rank mission.

**Iruka:** (helping the Hokage with the missions) Naruto, show some respect. If the Hokage thinks that you're not ready for higher missions then you shut up and take the lower missions!

**3rd Hokage:** (smiles) Now Iruka, if Kurenai thinks her team is ready for a higher mission then let them have one. Do you think your team's ready Kurenai?

**Kurenai: **(smiles) Yes, they show great teamwork and are all promising shinobi.

**3rd Hokage:** Good because I have a low C ranked mission right here. Bring in the client!

An old man walked into the room with a bottle of sake in his hand. He smelled of sake and looked like he slept somewhere besides a bed. The Hokage spoke.

**3rd Hokage:** (pointing to the man) This is Tazuna. He is a bridge builder and your team will escort him home to the land of waves.

**Tazuna:** (drinks some sake) I paid good money for this mission and all I get for protection is a bunch of kids!

**Kurenai: **(narrows her eyes) Tazuna-san, these kids are shinobi and can easily handle any bandits you may encounter.

**Tazuna:** (sweating) Y-Yeah well, they better.

Tazuna's nervous behavior raised suspicion with Kurenai, Naruto, Hinata, and the Hokage. Kurenai ignored it and spoke to her team.

**Kurenai:** Alright team, go home and pack! Meet me at the main gate in one hour. Dismissed!

Naruto and Hinata left to go pack, but they both couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

**AN:** Finally done. I want everyone to know that I'm not giving up on this story until the final chapter! Next chapter, fighting, fighting, and more fighting!

**Since I already have a poll started, I have decided to do something I call a Review Request. I want to know who the fans want Shino to get paired with. All you have to do is review this chapter and say who you want Shino to get paired with and why you think they are a good pair. There are rules.**

**1. None of the main girls can be submitted! That means Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari are off limits.**

**2. No older women! That means Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade, Shizune, Chiyo, etc. are off limits.**

**3. NO GUYS! That means all male characters are off limits.**

**If enough people review for a certain girl or the reasons for picking that girl is reasonable then I will make the pairing and announce the person (people) who picked the winner. Thanks for reading.**

**DarkElite24's Q & A**

**Q1: How old are the rookie 9?**

A2: 13 to 14 depending on when their birthdays are.

**Q2: Are Naruto and Hinata going to meet any other Jinchuuriki besides Gaara and Killer Bee?**

A2: I was thinking about them meeting Fuu (the Jinchuuriki of the seven tailed horned beetle), but that may change.

**Q3: Is Sakura's mom the fourth leader of the DCC, if not then who is?**

A3: You were close. The fourth leader is Sakura's aunt. Sakura's family life is explained in this chapter.

**Stay Cool**

**DarkElite24**


	14. Chapter 14: The Sword Speaks Louder

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews! The poll is closed and there will be a Kiba/Ino pairing. The Request worked well last chapter and I will give out the results near the end of the chapter. No rant this chapter. There is a new Review Request and that will be explained at the end of the chapter. If you want a review request then ask in a review and I will write one. Remember, if you flame I will find you!

**AN: **I also want to thank my Beta, **one. who. reads **for editing this chapter.

**PLEASE READ THIS **

**My friend writes Negima fanfic's and they're really good, but his luck with reviewing sucks. If you are reading this and love Negima his profile and story are under my favs. He writes some deep stuff and I'll think you'll like it.**

**[his beta also has a pretty good female Naruto fic, check it out!]**

**AN: Anything in brackets is my beta's comments.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**/**Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"**_Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking"_**

**Our Eyes Are the Same**

**Ch. 14: The Sword Speaks Louder**

It had been a few hours since Team 8 left the village and Naruto still had a bad feeling, even though everything was peaceful since they left the village. They were traveling down a dirt road and the sun was shining brightly. Kurenai stayed in the front of the group because she was the team leader. Naruto and Hinata covered the sides of the formation with Naruto on the right and Hinata on the left. Shino covered the rear and Tazuna was in the middle of the formation. Naruto looked over at the old man and saw that Tazuna looked nervous. This made Naruto suspicious. The group then saw a puddle in the middle of the road. Naruto looked at Hinata, who looked back at him in understanding. Naruto then looked back at Shino, who nodded in agreement. The group walked past the puddle. A few seconds later, two shinobi burst out of the puddle. They were known as the demon brothers, Gouzu and Meizu. The two ninja charged at team 8 with the full intent to kill. Meizu jumped into the air while Gouzu charged from the ground. A spiked chain connected the brother by their metal claws. The spiked chain wrapped around Kurenai and with a quick jerk of the chain ripped her to pieces. Naruto reacted and spoke.

**Naruto: **(gets into stance) Team 8, defend Tazuna!

Shino and Hinata took a defensive in front of Tazuna. In a blink of an eye, Naruto flew through hand signs and attacked the two ninjas.

**Naruto:** (places his hand on his sword) **Wind Style: Air Slash**

Naruto drew his sword and a blade of wind appeared from his sword when he swung it. Gouzu and Meizu dodged the wind blade, but their chain was cut and they lost their signature weapon. They released the chain from their claws and both charged toward Tazuna.

**Meizu: **_There is no way three genin can take us on._

**Gouzu:**_ These kids don't know who they're dealing with._

Gouzu attacked from the left and Meizu attacked from the right. Hinata intercepted Gouzu and hit him with some Jyuuken strikes. Gouzu held his chest and spoke.

**Gouzu:** (coughs up blood) what did you do to me?

**Hinata:** (glares at Gouzu) don't worry, I didn't hit anything vital, but you won't be able to move for a while.

Gouzu passes out and Meizu started having second thoughts.

**Meizu:** (looks at his defeated brother)_ Damn, they got Gouzu! These kids are no rookies!_

Meizu continued his charge toward Tazuna, but Shino stepped in front of Meizu in order to block the upcoming attack. Meizu lunged at Shino with the metal claw attached to his left hand. The claw struck Shino square in the chest. Seconds later, Shino's body erupted in a shower of bugs. Meizu screamed out in shock and fear.

**Meizu: **(screams) what the hell! Get these things off of me!

Shino walked out from behind a tree and spoke.

**Shino:** Sorry, but my insect friends are hungry.

**Meizu: **(covered with bugs) how are you still alive?

**Shino:** (walks over to Meizu) Simple, I used my **Insect Clone **to avoid any damage done by your strike.

**Meizu:** (thinking) _these bugs have drained most of my chakra, but I can still attack with my claw!_

Meizu used the last of his strength and slashed at Shino with his claw. Shino remand unfazed as the claw got closer to him. In a blink of an eye, Meizu watched as his claw was severed from his arm and a torrent of blood flowed from his newly obtained stub. Meizu screamed in pain as he saw Naruto standing there with blood dripping from his sword. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** (serious) Shino, are you okay?

**Shino:** (nods) I thank you for the assistance, but (reveals a hidden kunai) it wasn't necessary.

**Naruto:** Yes, I know, but there is a poison on those claws. We can't risk you getting hurt.

**Meizu: **(holding his arm to prevent more bleeding) how did you know about the poison?

**Naruto:** (taps his nose with his finger) Got to love an enhanced sense of smell.

**Meizu:** (angry) How could we lose? We had a perfect plan!

**Hinata:** (walks beside Naruto) No, your plan was flawed. You two used a water jutsu to hide your presence by concealing yourselves in a puddle, but it hasn't rained in days and any puddle would have dried up because of the sun. We knew you would attack before you even revealed yourselves.

**Meizu:** (laughs) Then how come we were able to kill your leader so easily?

**Shino:** Who said you killed her.

Meizu stopped laughing. He then felt cold steel slide across his neck. Blood flowed out of the wound. His eyes rolled back into his head and he took his last gargled breath. Kurenai wiped her kunai of with a piece of cloth and spoke to her students.

**Kurenai:** (sad voice) I'm sorry you kids had to see that.

**Naruto:** (flicks the blood off his blade then sheaths his sword) don't worry sensei; it comes with the job right!

**Tazuna:** (trying not to puke) I...don't feel so good.

**Kurenai:** (glares at Tazuna) you have a lot of explaining to do!

**Hinata:** Sensei, we could interrogate the other demon brother.

**Kurenai: **Sorry, Hinata. I just don't think you kids are ready for such ...tasks.

**Naruto: **(laughs) Well, we brought our "bag of tricks" with us and it's not the first time we've had to use it.

**Hinata:** (smiles) Yeah, our first sensei was a master of psychological and physical torture. He even taught Ibiki Morino interrogation and torture.

The three other people just stared at the two teens like they were crazy. Kurenai sighed and spoke.

**Kurenai:** (shakes her head) Alright, just make sure to keep quiet. I'm pretty sure Tazuna-san will be sick if he hears any screams.

Naruto pulled out two scrolls. He opened one and sealed the body of Meizu inside. He handed the unopened scroll to Hinata. Hinata then dragged Gouzu away from the group and slapped him awake. The rogue ninja spoke.

**Gouzu:** (looks around) what happened? Why can't I move?

**Hinata:** (smiles) I stunned your nervous system. You won't be able to move unless I release the chakra points I hit earlier. Now I will ask you one simple question. Who do you work for?

**Gouzu:** (angry) Screw you!

**Naruto:** (grins) I can give you a quick death only if you tell us who you work for.

**Gouzu: **(silence)...

**Hinata:** (sighs) I guess we have to do it the hard way.

Hinata opens the scroll and a bag full of metal tools. Hinata picked up a set of pliers. Naruto smiled and spoke.

**Naruto:** (laughs) you're using "the nutcracker" already. You really want this guy to scream.

**Gouzu: **(pales) do your worst!

Hinata opens the scroll again and unseal a broom. Gouzu laughs and speaks.

**Gouzu: **(laughing) what are you going to do with that, house work?

Hinata broke the broom leaving only the handle. She smiles evilly and spoke.

**Hinata: **(grins evilly) Guess where this is going.

**Gouzu: **(trying not to shake from fear)... Alright, I'll tell you everything. We work for a guy, named Gatou. He wants the bridge builder dead and he paid us a good amount of ryo to do the job.

**Hinata: **(**Byakugan** active) He's telling the truth.

**Naruto: **Did this Gatou guy hire any other shinobi?

**Gouzu:** Yes, but I don't know who he hired or how many he hired.

**Hinata:** Thank you for the information. I hope you find peace in the afterlife.

Hinata then struck Gouzu in the chest, stopping his heart. He convulsed and fell dead. Hinata sealed his body in the scroll that also contained his brother's body. She then seal up their "tools of torture" back into its scroll. The duo then walked back to their teammates. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** (looks at Kurenai) The Demon Brothers were C ranked rogue ninja from the Mist village. You killed one of them, so do you want half the bounty?

**Kurenai:** You kids take the money. You three did a great job in your first battle, so split the bounty three ways as your reward. Did you get any information out of the ninja you captured?

**Hinata: **The Demon Brothers worked for a man named Gatou. Do you know that man Tazuna-san?

**Tazuna:** (nervous) Uhhh, I-I…

**Kurenai:** (glares at Tazuna) you're not telling us something and if you don't tell us then we will leave you here and my team and I will return to Konoha.

**Tazuna:** (kneels in front of Kurenai) Please, I need your help! I didn't have enough ryo for a higher mission. My country is in ruin thanks to that bastard Gatou. The only hope our people have is bridge I'm building, then we can be free of Gatou's rule over us.

**Kurenai: **That doesn't give you the right to hire a fresh out of the academy genin team to do a mission that chuunin or Jonin are supposed to take!

**Shino:** The mission is no longer C ranked because of the threat of skilled shinobi.

**Kurenai:** Shino is right! The Demon Brothers were chuunin ranked rogue ninja that were hired by Gatou! When Gatou finds out about the Demon Brother's defeat, he will send a stronger ninja after us! This mission is now an A ranked mission due to the threat of multiple high ranked ninja! This mission is officially over!

**Tazuna: **(falls to his knees) please don't! If you leave me here, I will be killed before I reach my village. My daughter will hate Konoha for the rest of her life and my grandson will cry himself to sleep every night wondering why you people abandoned me to die. I beg of you, finish this mission and help me save Wave country!

**Kurenai: **(sad look) I'm sorry, but I can't endanger the lives of my students. Team 8, let's... (Interrupted)

**Naruto:** (angry) I'm staying here! Sure, he lied about the mission, but he had good intentions! Does he deserve to die because he was looking out for the wellbeing of his people and his family?

**Hinata: **(looks at Kurenai) Yeah, Naru-kun is right! Let's continue the mission.

**Shino:** (nods) I agree with Naruto-san.

**Kurenai:** You don't understand! If Gatou really wants Tazuna dead then he'll hire a stronger shinobi to kill him!

**Naruto:** (smiles) don't worry sensei; we can easily beat a Jonin!

**Kurenai:** (angry) just because you passed my test doesn't mean you are ready for Jonin ranked ninja! I wasn't even using my most deadly genjutsu and my taijutsu is pretty good, but you just had the element of surprise on your side!

**Naruto: **(smiles and nods) you are right about that, but I didn't mean that just because we beat you that we can beat any Jonin. I'm saying our teamwork is enough to beat a Jonin, plus Hinata and I were trained by a Sannin and we have fought against Jonin ranked ninjas before.

**Kurenai:** (looks at Hinata) Is this true, Hinata?

**Hinata:** (smiles) Yes, We often collected bounties from the Jonin we fought.

**Kurenai:** (sighs) Alright, since it is majority vote then we'll continue the mission.

**Tazuna:** (stands up and bows) thank you all! I am in your debt. I promise once Wave country recovers, I will pay for this mission.

**Kurenai: **We need to get in contact with Hokage-sama and inform him of the new information dealing with this mission. I'll also tell him to put a team on standby, just in case we need any back up.

Kurenai pulls out a scroll and opens it. She writes all the information down on the scroll. Naruto bit his thumb, and then he flashed through hand signs and cried out.

**Naruto: Summoning Jutsu! [Kuchiyose no jutsu] **(Slams his hand on the ground)

Smoke covered the area only to disappear and reveals a small orange toad. The toad spoke.

**Toad: **(gives Naruto a thumbs up) **Yo! What do you need?**

**Naruto: **Hello Gamakichi, I need you to give a message to the Hokage and I also need to collect the bounties for the Demon Brothers.

Naruto hands Gamakichi the scroll containing the bodies of the Demon Brothers and Kurenai had the information scroll to the toad as well. The small toad spoke.

**Gamakichi: **(smiles) **sure bro, I'll deliver your scrolls! I want some snacks when I get back though!**

**Hinata:** (giggles) Sure Gamakichi, I'll give you some candy when you get back.

**Gamakichi: **(thumbs up) **Alright, I'll be back in a flash!**

The small toad left in a cloud of smoke. Kurenai turned to her team and spoke.

**Kurenai:** (smiles) Okay, team let's move.

Naruto reaches into his coat and pulls out a small book and begins reading it. Kurenai saw the book and thought to herself.

**Kurenai: **(tick mark) _Damn you Jiraiya, you corrupted him!_

**Naruto:** (sweat drop) Sensei, why are you glaring at me?

**Kurenai: **(glares) that book better not be Icha Icha!

**Naruto:** (shows Kurenai the book) It's a bingo book. I always keep one with me.

**Hinata:** (giggles) Naruto likes to cross out the names of shinobi that we defeated and collected the bounty for. It's a hobby of his.

**Naruto:** (scratches the back of his head) It isn't really a hobby; I just like to be informed.

**Kurenai: **(sighs) Okay, you can read the book on the way to Tazuna-san's house. Just be ready for anything.

**Naruto:** (raises an eyebrow) Why did you think this book was Icha Icha?

**Kurenai:** (clears her throat) Well, I just thought... that you picked up your sensei's ...bad habits.

**Naruto: **No, I'm not like Pervy Sage. Hina-chan would kill me if I started reading any of those books.

**Hinata:** (smiles) you got that right.

**Kurenai:** Alright team, let's move out!

Team 8 continued to the Land of Waves, yet Naruto still had that bad feeling that seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

**A Few Hours Later**

Team 8 had finally arrived at the Land of Waves thanks to the help of a simple boat owner who rowed them across the water to their destination. They still traveled in the same formation as earlier, but at a quicker pace. Naruto's "bad feeling" seemed to be getting worse. He couldn't ignore it because the feeling came from his animal instincts and they were telling him that something bad was about to happen. He didn't know what exactly to expect, but he had to be on guard. He was also feeling a little light headed, but it was probably the change in the climate affecting his enhanced senses. The group was walking through a nearby forest trying to keep out of open areas. Tazuna spoke to the ninjas.

**Tazuna: **(smiles) the village isn't too far from here.

A sound was heard from a nearby bush. Naruto quickly threw a kunai at the bush. A white furred rabbit hopped out of the bush and quickly hopped to the safety of the forest. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto: **(looked at Kurenai) did you notice anything about that rabbit?

**Kurenai: **(nods) Rabbits only have white fur during the winter and its early summer. That means that the rabbit isn't a wild animal and was raised by someone.

Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai, and Shino heard something rush toward them. Kurenai yelled out.

**Kurenai: **(Yells) everyone, get down!

Shino helped Tazuna duck and the rest of the group quickly hit the dirt. A huge sword flew past them with enough force to cleave a person in half. The sword struck a tree and lodged into its trunk. A man jumped out of the forest and landed on the swords hilt. He balanced himself on the sword hilt as he turned to look at his prey. (I think everyone knows what Zabuza looks like)

**Zabuza:** (Turns and faces them) Well, you're smart enough to move out of the way; maybe you will put up a fight.

**Naruto:** (gets up) you're Zabuza Momochi, Jonin ranked rogue ninja from the Mist village. Formerly one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist, and master of the silent killing jutsu.

**Zabuza:** (grins under his face wrappings) I'm honored that I'm even well known by genin in Konoha.

**Naruto: **(chuckles) you're not that well known. I'm just very well informed!

**Zabuza: **(looks at Kurenai) the Genjutsu Mistress, Kurenai Yuuhi. It's good to be able to fight an opponent with some skill, but your genjutsu won't help you against me. I will spare you and your team if you just leave the bridge builder here and go back to Konoha.

**Kurenai:** (glares at Zabuza) don't underestimate me or my team because that will lead to your death.

**Zabuza: **(grins evilly) I speak the truth, Yuuhi. You and your team of rookies stand no chance against me!

**Naruto:** (serious) you're making a mistake Zabuza.

**Zabuza: **(laughs) you got guts, trying to tell me what to do. What's your name kid?

Naruto then throws his bingo book in the air then throws a kunai. The kunai hits the book and pins it to the tree that Zabuza was standing on. Zabuza looked up to where the book was to see it was opened to page 36 and the picture was that of the Crimson Kitsune. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** (grins) my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Crimson Kitsune.

**Zabuza: **(chuckles) you expect me to believe that some punk genin is the Crimson Kitsune?

Naruto disappeared and reappeared on a branch above Zabuza's head. Zabuza was shocked, but he remained stoic. Zabuza spoke.

**Zabuza: **(Flares killer intent at Naruto) you got some nerve trying to sneak up behind me, brat!

**Naruto:** (grabs his bingo book from the tree) Sorry, I had to get my book back.

Zabuza grabbed his sword and jumped down from the tree. Naruto followed him and both landed on the forest floor. Naruto drew his sword and spoke.

**Naruto:** (gets into his stance) Finally, I get to test my skills against a real swordsman.

**Kurenai:** Naruto, he's a Jonin. You are only a genin, let me handle him!

**Naruto:** (smiles) don't worry sensei. You haven't even seen my full power yet.

**Kurenai:** (worried look) _He must be talking about the demonic power that Hokage-sama told me about._

**Hinata:** (smiles) Naruto and I together can defeat Jiraiya-sensei. Naruto is strong enough to handle Zabuza.

**Kurenai: **(sighs) Okay, but if I see that you're in danger then I'll jump in the fight.

**Naruto:** (grins) Thanks sensei.

**Zabuza:** Don't think that I won't hesitate to kill you kid. (Made a hand sign) **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!**

The area was covered in a thick mist. Naruto remained calm and keep his stance solid. Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata remained in a triangle formation around Tazuna, who was trying not to pass out from the threat of possible death. Zabuza's laugh echoed throughout the mist until he spoke.

**Zabuza:** How should I kill you? I could hit the heart or maybe the spine. I like the jugular, because you can really see the terror in the victim's eyes as they bleed out.

Every word was laced with Killing Intent [which will henceforth be referred to as KI]. Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai only tensed a little since they were used to the pressure. Shino and Tazuna were the most affected. Shino looked calm on the outside, but his bugs were buzzing in a nervous frenzy. Tazuna was on his knees due to him being a civilian and not used to the pressure of KI. Zabuza laughed insanely then spoke with amusement in his voice.

**Zabuza:** Now which one of should I kill first?

Kurenai and Shino covered Tazuna from the front and side. Hinata protected the rear. Everything went quiet. Naruto remained in his stance trying to hear Zabuza's footsteps with his enhanced hearing. Suddenly, Hinata turned around to block an incoming swing from Zabuza's sword. She attempted to block it with a kunai, but she didn't expect Zabuza to swing the giant sword that fast. She couldn't dodge because he would have an opening to kill Tazuna. Hinata closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see that a section of the mist was blown away with chakra. Zabuza stood there with his sword inches away from her abdomen. Naruto stood next to him with his sword ready to slit Zabuza's throat and his other hand grabbed Zabuza's sword (there is a hole at the top of Zabuza's sword) to prevent it from harming Hinata. Naruto looked Zabuza in the eyes and spoke.

**Naruto:** (Demonic eyes) your fight is with me. Leave her out of this.

**Zabuza:** (shocked) _His attitude has change and his chakra feels… dark!_

**Hinata:** Thank you, Naru-kun.

**Zabuza:** (chuckles) Well, it seems like you are protective of this girl.

Naruto didn't react to Zabuza's taunting. Naruto slide his blade across Zabuza's throat causing Zabuza to erupt into water.

**Naruto: **(cursed) Shit, a **Water Clone**!

Naruto jumped away from the group to avoid putting them in danger. Zabuza's laugh echoed in the mist. Zabuza spoke.

**Zabuza:** Do you know what I did to gain my title?

**Naruto:** (calm) you killed your classmates to become a shinobi of the mist village.

**Zabuza: **(laughs) what do you think about me, kid? Do you think I'm a bad guy? Do you think I am crazy and depraved?

**Naruto:** (laughs) Zabuza, everyone will see some form of horror from this world. Some will experience it at a young age or in the future. These horrors drive people to madness. The closest form of sanity is insanity.

**Zabuza:** That is a good way to put it. Only those people can become heartless killers called shinobi. Now let me see how much of a shinobi you are!

Zabuza cried out within the mist.

**Zabuza:Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**

A giant water dragon charged at Naruto. The dragon slammed into the spot where Naruto once stood. Naruto managed to dodge the dragon by running to the right. Naruto managed to avoid the impact, but he was intercepted by three **water clones**. The clones attempted to cut Naruto down, but were quickly dispatched by a few strokes of Naruto's blade. Zabuza admired Naruto's sword style.

**Zabuza: **_That sword style seems strange. His speed is incredible. I may need to resort to using the **water prison jutsu**. _

Naruto flashed through hand signs and called out.

**Naruto: Wind Style: Great Breakthrough [fuuton: Daitoppa!**]

A huge gust of wind blasted away a portion of the mist and managed to destroy some of Zabuza's **water clones**. Zabuza turned away to shield himself from the force of the gust. Some left over **water clones **charged out of the left over mist and attempted to attack Naruto at the same time. Naruto was aware of the attack and took out the clones with his sword. Kurenai was shocked that her student was doing so well.

**Kurenai:**_I can't believe that Naruto was able to use a high ranking jutsu! Most Jonin can't even use that jutsu!_

Naruto left himself open and Zabuza took advantage. Zabuza flashed through hand signs and cried out.

**Zabuza: Water style: water prison jutsu!**

Naruto was captured in a ball of water. Kurenai cursed and got into battle position. Hinata smiled and spoke to the worried Jonin.

**Hinata:** (smiles) don't worry sensei. The fight isn't over yet.

Kurenai was going to question Hinata's logic, but she was interrupted by Zabuza's maniacal laughter.

**Zabuza: **(laughs) sorry kid, but you lose. Now I want you to watch as I slaughter your teammates.

Naruto said nothing, but he had a huge grin on his face. Zabuza knew something was up. He cursed and jumped away from the **water prison** just seconds before it exploded. Zabuza was knocked back by the shockwave and smashed into a tree. Kurenai, Shino, and Tazuna were all shocked when Naruto exploded. Hinata smiled as Naruto walked out of the trees perfectly fine. Zabuza slowly got up as he yelled.

**Zabuza:** (angry) How in the hell did you do that?

**Naruto:** (smiles) **Exploding Shadow Clone Jutsu**. [kage bunshin daibakuha no jutsu]

**Zabuza:** When did you use it?

**Naruto: **(draws his sword) When you looked away to avoid the force of my wind jutsu; I replaced myself with an **exploding shadow clone.** You caught the clone in your **water prison** and I watched a good explosion. Good thing that you're smart Zabuza, or you would have been blown to bits. Now let your sword do the talking.

Zabuza recovered and got into stance. Naruto went into a different stance than the one he had before. Zabuza noticed this, but was interrupted by Naruto.

**Naruto:** (serious) I want to end this quickly, so I will show you the first dance of the Uzumaki sword style.

He held his sword far at his side and leaned forward. Red Purity gleamed, waiting for the blood of her next victim. Naruto smiled sadistically as he cried out.

**Naruto:First Dance of the Uzumaki Clan: The Dance of Deception **

Naruto disappeared in a blur. Zabuza looked around waiting for an attack. He heard footsteps, but they seemed to appear everywhere. He saw Naruto appear beside him and attempt to attack with his sword. Zabuza's blade cut through the "Naruto" that was there, but it had no effect on the "Naruto". Zabuza then felt a pain in his arm. He looked do to find a huge cut on his forearm. Zabuza screamed at the boy.

**Zabuza: **What is this some kind of trick? Come out and face me.

Naruto's voice echoed all around the area.

**Naruto:** (laughs) Zabuza, this is no trick. Just open your eyes.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he saw figures of what appeared to be Naruto all around him.

**Zabuza:** Clones again. How predictable.

**Naruto: **(chuckles) these are no clones Zabuza. These are afterimages. I'm moving so fast that the human eye can't track my exact movement, so these afterimages are created.

**Zabuza:** (shocked) that means… (Interrupted)

**Naruto:** It's over Zabuza.

Naruto slashed Zabuza across the back leaving a pretty large cut. Then Naruto slashed the back of his leg making Zabuza fall to his knees. Zabuza tried to counter, but Naruto was moving too fast. Naruto appeared in front of a helpless Zabuza and was going for the killing blow, until two senbon needles hit Zabuza in the neck. Zabuza collapsed and a hunter ninja jumped down from the tree. He spoke. (Yes, Haku is a guy)

**Hunter Ninja:** thank you for weakening Zabuza for me. (Picks up Zabuza's body) I will take my leave now.

**Naruto:** (smiles) that's fine, just tell Zabuza that he won't be so lucky next time.

Haku was shocked that Naruto knew he was working for Zabuza. Haku remained silent and jumped away. Kurenai walked over to Naruto and spoke.

**Kurenai: **(angry and worried) Why did you let the hunter ninja go? He obviously works for Zabuza because he is supposed to destroy the body on sight.

A spike of pain shot through Naruto

**Naruto: **_Shit, not now!_

Naruto only responded by falling to his knees. He puked up a fair amount of blood and started to gasp for air. He seemed to be in massive pain as his red chakra formed around him. His screams of pain alerted Hinata and she rushed over to his aid. She spoke.

**Hinata:** (worried) No, it's happening earlier than predicted!

**Kurenai:** (scared) what is happening?

**Hinata:** I'll explain everything at Tazuna-san's house, but right now help me get him there.

**A Few Minutes Later**

The group arrived at Tazuna's house and they placed a still screaming Naruto in an empty room. Shino was downstairs with Tazuna and his family, while Hinata and Kurenai were with Naruto. Hinata started to calm Naruto by rubbing his whiskered cheeks. Hinata turned and spoke.

**Hinata:** (serious) Sensei, please place a privacy seal around the room.

Kurenai place a privacy seal on the room to prevent Naruto's screams from echoing through the house. Naruto's red chakra spiked and covered his body. Kurenai attempted to touch her student's arm in order to calm him, but was interrupted by Hinata.

**Hinata:** (yells) don't touch him! His chakra will burn you.

**Kurenai:** Then what do we do?

**Hinata:** Only, I can help him.

Lavender chakra flowed around Hinata as she stroked Naruto's whiskered cheek which seemed to stop his screaming. She spoke in a soothing voice.

**Hinata:** Shhh, my love. The pain will stop soon. I'm here for you.

The **Kitsune Illusion **dropped and revealed Hinata's fox characteristics. Hinata leaned in for a passionate kiss. Their lips meet and the red chakra seemed flow into Hinata. Hinata's chakra was still glowing with force with the combined power of their chakra. Hinata's lips went to his neck where his mate mark is. Hinata kissed the mark, and then sank her fangs into it. The combined chakra flowed through her fangs and back into Naruto. Naruto's body shook as a chakra tail appeared with Naruto's other tail. The tail then turned solid, matching his other tails. His **Kitsune Illusion** dropped to reveal Naruto's fox characteristics. Hinata stooped biting Naruto and licked the wound. Naruto seemed to calm down and he fell into a peaceful sleep. Kurenai was shocked at what she had just seen and spoke.

**Kurenai: **(worried) what just happened?

**Hinata:** (tired) Naru-kun gained his seventh demon tail.

**Kurenai: **Why was he in pain?

**Hinata:** Demon chakra causes pain to humans. Naru-kun and I are hanyou, so our human side has to adapt to the new demon chakra we gain.

**Kurenai:** Why did this happen now?

**Hinata:** It happens over years of physical growth. The more we train the more demonic chakra we can get. Then when the stored chakra is high enough then we can grow a new tail. We can't control the flow of the stored chakra, so it may rise or decrease depending on our training regimen and yearly growth. It's hard to predict when we get our new tails.

**Kurenai:** Okay, that is understandable, but what did you do to stop the pain?

**Hinata:** (holds Naruto's hand) I absorbed some of the demon chakra and balanced out his chakra network. Then I applied the chakra little by little, so his body could get used to it. We are mates, so I am the only one who can comfort him.

**Kurenai:** (smiles) you must be tired, get some rest.

**Hinata:** (smiles) thank you sensei.

Kurenai left the two alone and replaced the privacy seal just to prevent anyone from discovering her two students' secret. She sighed knowing that she had to make up something to tell Shino and the Tazuna family. She just hoped that they believed her.

**In the Room**

Hinata curled up next to Naruto and sighed in comfort. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep. She dreamt of the future. She and Naruto were married and they had beautiful children. They lived in peace and happiness. There was no pain or darkness, only the warmth and love of a family. Naruto was dreaming almost the same dream except it include ramen. The two teens curled up into each others arms with their tails entwined. The obvious smiles on their faces showed just how truly happy they were. They were happy just being with each other. They were both unaware of the events that would take place soon.

**AN: **Well, that wraps up that chapter. I want to apologize for the really long wait on this chapter. My computer crapped out and I lost all of my story notes, chapters (including the first copy of this chapter which I was almost done with), and work. Plus, I started college and had to adapt to that life. I want EVERYONE to know that I AM NOT GIVING UP YET! No matter how long it takes, I WILL MAKE NEW CHAPTERS. Happy Hoiladays !

**DarkElite24's Review Request**

**Notes:** PMs Count, but only if you reviewed and forgot to vote. I also counted if you voted for two girls.

**Last Chapter:** Who do you want Shino to be paired with?

**Results:**

Fuu: 11 votes

Fem. Haku: 2 votes

Kin: 2 votes

Yugito: 1 vote

Samui: 1 vote

Karin: 1 vote

**Winner:** Fuu

**AN: **There will be a Shino/Fuu pairing. Thank you for voting.

**New Request**

**AN: **This request was asked by **Foxgodess07**.

**Request: **Do you want me to write the Inari event?

**Rules:** This is a "yes" or "no" question. Tell your reason why you want or don't want the Inari event. Leave your vote in a review or I'll accept PMs, but only if you review and forgot to vote. You can't vote for both choices on this request.

[this editor thinks that the inari event should be included due to the increased impact of both naruto's and hinata's painful pasts. Plus it would be interesting to see two people go off on inari rather than just Naruto.]

**Notes:** The Inari event is when Inari was whining about how his life was hard and then Naruto grabs him and tells him off. Then afterwards, Naruto storms off while Tazuna explains what happened to Inari's stepdad. Alright, cast your votes.

**DarkElite24's Q&A**

**Q1: When is the Hyuuga clan going to get their asses kicked?**

A1: I will introduce the Hyuuga's during the chuunin exams, but the Elders punishment will be later. (Oh yes, there will be blood MUAHAHAAHAH!)

**Q2:Why haven't the elders been brought to justice?**

A2: Because Naruto can't go around killing people (or they would be dead by now). They have no evidence to prove that it was the elders that raped Hinata, so it is testimony verses testimony.

**Q3:Why did Naruto joke around when Hinata placed a kunai to his crotch?**

A3: Naruto knows that Hinata is joking with him, so he makes a joke back. If she was serious Naruto would be dead or wising that he was dead. Plus, I just added that in for comic relief.

**Q4: Why hasn't Hinata shown any signs of sexual abuse and react scared to touch? **

A4: This was a good question. Hinata lets people she trusts touch her (Naruto), so she doesn't freak out around people she knows. Sexual contact freaks her out. I'll demonstrate next chapter.

**Q5: Why did you under power Kurenai during the test?**

A5: True, I did make her genjutsu weak. She isn't going to use high rank genjutsu on genin because it could mess them up. I didn't say her taijutsu was weak; I said that it is at a disadvantage against someone who fights close combat because Kurenai is a long to mid-range type of fighter, so she is more experienced in long ranged combat.

**Stay Cool**

**DarkElite24**


	15. Chapter 15: The True Demon

**AN: **I got great reviews last chapter, so keep it up! The Inari will happen and I will try to make it different for your entertainment. I will place marks at the beginning and the end of the Inari event if anyone wants to skip it. No rant or review requests this chapter. If you flame, I will find you.

**AN: **I also want to thank my Beta, **one. who. reads **for editing this chapter.

**PLEASE READ THIS **

**My friend writes Negima fanfic's and they're really good, but his luck with reviewing sucks. If you are reading this and love Negima his profile and story are under my favs. He writes some deep stuff and I'll think you'll like it.**

**[his beta also has a pretty good female Naruto fic, check it out!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**/**Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking"**_

**Our Eyes Are the Same**

**Ch.15: The True Demon**

Naruto's eyes opened to find himself in an unknown room. He tried to sit up, but was stopped by the weight on his chest. He looked down to see a sleeping Hinata cuddled up into his chest. The sunlight shone through the window and illuminated her beautiful face. Her hair gave off a radiant glow as her smile warmed Naruto's heart. He would go through any hardship and turmoil to see his love smile without a care in the world. He raised his free hand and stroked her flushed face with care and compassion. This made her fox ears twitch and her tails to wag in comfort. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal her lavender tinted eyes. Her slit pupils stared at him in a loving manner as her soft voice escaped her lips.

**Hinata: **(yawns cutely) Good morning, my love.

**Naruto: **(smiles and holds the girl close) Every day that I wake up to see you beside me is a good morning, my angel.

**Hinata: **(smiles) I'm glad you're alright.

**Naruto:** (smiles back) Yeah, but my demon chakra will be out of whack for a while.

**Hinata:** (looks worried) Do you think your chakra will be back to normal before we have to fight Zabuza again?

**Naruto:** (looks down) I doubt it. I need to train to control it before then. Every time our demon chakra increases we have to train our bodies to handle the strain and pressure that the chakra puts our bodies under. I doubt that Zabuza will fight me recklessly like he did last time.

**Hinata: **(serious) What do you think we need to do?

**Naruto:** (strokes his chin) Hmmm, I know! I can finish mastering the Uzumakis' second dance and try to control my demon chakra. You can learn a Jutsu or two that we got from the forbidden scroll.

**Hinata:** (looks down) I think Shino suspects something. He didn't say anything, but he felt the chakra pulse you released. I assume he has questions.

**Naruto:** (looks down) I'm sad to say this, but I don't want to tell Shino yet. I'm not worried about him being a member of the DCC, but someone close to him may be a member. I doubt Shino would tell anyone, but I can't risk the DCC finding out about us being Hanyous.

**Hinata:** (nods) Yes, you're right Naru-kun. Kurenai knows about us and she harbors no grudge against us.

**Naruto: **(scratches his head) Yeah, the old man probably told her, but the information I gathered about her worries me.

**Hinata:** (shocked) You don't trust sensei?

**Naruto: **(shakes his head) I worried about her ties with the Kyuubi. According to my informants, her father was killed during the fox attack.

**Hinata:** (serious) I checked her out with the **Byakugan** and she came back clear.

**Naruto:** (looks down) I'm not doubting you love, but that doesn't mean that she has a sliver of hatred inside her heart. She may release it one day. I just know that I will have to confront her about this.

**Hinata:** (worried) Don't get to upset, Naru-kun. If you let your negative emotions get the better of you the may release the demonic chakra.

**Naruto:** (smiles) Yeah, your right. Let's go down stairs and talk with everyone.

The duo covered their fox features with their **Kitsune Illusion** and removed the privacy seal on the door. They walked down stairs to see Tazuna, Shino, Kurenai, and a young woman sitting at the table. Tazuna spoke.

**Tazuna: **(smiles) Hey look they're awake! I want you two to meet my daughter, Tsunami.

**Tsunami: **(bows) pleasure to meet you.

**Hinata:** (bows back) Hello, I'm Hinata Uzumaki.

**Naruto:** (thumbs up) I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Thanks for giving us shelter.

**Tazuna: **(laughs) No problem runt! Heck, I probably wouldn't even be here if you hadn't kicked Zabuza's ass.

**Naruto:** (serious) I'm sorry to say that Zabuza will be back soon.

There was an awkward silence until Tsunami spoke.

**Tsunami:** (smiles) Well, I'm sure you can handle him when he returns. I need to go into town to fetch food for dinner. Can one of you come with me to help?

**Hinata:** Sure, I'll help you.

**Tazuna:** What about me? I need to work on the bridge.

**Kurenai:** (sips her tea) I'll guard you, Tazuna-san. Shino will guard the house with Naruto until Hinata returns then one of you guard the house while the other two train. Be back here by six.

Everyone went their separate ways leaving Shino with Naruto. Shino turned to Naruto and spoke

**Shino:** (looks at Naruto) Naruto-san, I want to ask you something.

**Naruto: **(looks back at him) Is it about the chakra spike you felt when I collapsed?

**Shino:** (nods) It made my hive uneasy and …scared. What happened? What kind of chakra was that?

**Naruto:** (closes his eyes and sighs) I'm sorry, Shino. I can't tell you anything now, but I promise that I will tell you at some point.

**Shino: **(nods) I understand. Your secrets are yours to keep. That chakra just made me….uneasy.

**Naruto: **(smiles) Thanks, Shino.

The two remained in silence as they watched for any enemies.

**Hinata**

Hinata and Tsunami finished getting the groceries and walked through the town to go back to the house. The people were dirt poor and the building looked like they were barley standing. Many people wore tattered clothes or rags. Children ran through the street barefoot because their parents could not afford shoes. Hinata closed her eyes and was lost in her thoughts.

**Hinata: **(angry) _Damn that Gato! Making people suffer like this is just inhuman. This is the reason that we fight. Naruto and I will change this world!_

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted when someone tugged on her pants. Hinata turned around to see a small girl. She horribly skinny and had bruises on her skin. The little girl wore rags and was barefoot. She held her cupped hands out and spoke nervously.

**Girl: **(stares at Hinata with tears in her eyes) Please, m-may I have some food.

Hinata stared at the little girl and was reminded of Naruto. She remembered him living on the streets and eating whatever he could find. When Hinata's hand moved to from the bag; the little girl cowered. The poor girl thought that Hinata was going to strike her. Hinata dug into the bag and pulled out some bread for the girl. The girl stopped cowering as Hinata kneeled down in front of the girl. Hinata smiled and spoke to the girl.

**Hinata:** (hands the girl the bread) Here you go.

**Girl: **(tears in her eyes) Y-You're really giving me food?

**Hinata:** (nods) Yes, all I ask for in return is that you smile.

The girl dried her tears of happiness and smiled wide. Hinata's heart ached as the smile reminded her of Naruto's false smile. She watched the girl run off with the loaf of bread. Tsunami just watched as Hinata stood back up. Hinata spoke.

**Hinata:** (frowns) If only I had more food, then I would have given her more than just a loaf.

**Tsunami:** (frowns) It's sad to say, but you shouldn't have done that Hinata.

**Hinata:** (angry) Why not!

**Tsunami: **(looks down) Chances are high that someone will take that bread from her. They may even hurt the girl to get it.

**Hinata:** (looks down) I just couldn't sit by and watch that girl starve.

**Tsunami: **(nods) I know.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Tsunami and Hinata reached the house. Tsunami started cooking dinner while the three genin talked to each other. Hinata spoke first.

**Hinata:** (looks down) These people need help. People are starving and there is barely enough food to go around. Gato needs to be stopped.

**Naruto:** (serious) You're right, but Zabuza must come first. He is a major threat and could know where Gato's hideout is.

**Shino: **(nods) Seems logical. I'll watch the house while you two can train.

**Naruto: **(thumbs up) Thanks, Shino!

**Tsunami: **(yells) Dinner will be ready in two hours.

**Hinata: **(yells) Okay!

Naruto and Hinata leave the house and run into the woods near the house. After they were at a safe enough distance away, then they opened the scroll that contained the Justus from the forbidden scroll. Hinata looked at the scroll and spoke.

**Hinata:** (smiles) I could learn two of the Second Hokage's Justus. **Water Style: Aqua Drill **and **Water Style: Flowing Dash**.

**Naruto: **Okay, I have to learn the Second Dance before we meet Zabuza again. If you need help just ask.

**Hinata: **Okay, Naru-kun.

Hinata left to find water to help her training while Naruto drew his sword and entered his stance. He faced a giant boulder as he breathed deeply. He concentrated his chakra into the blade and charged the boulder. The sword slashed its target and created a crescent shaped slash into the hard surface. Naruto cursed and spoke.

**Naruto: **(angry) Damn, I couldn't cut all the way through. What am I doing wrong?

He checks his handy work and started to think.

**Naruto:** _Maybe I should increase the chakra output. _

He got into stance again and increased the chakra into the blade and slashed again. The results were the same except the slash was deeper. Naruto groaned in frustration and started thinking again.

**Naruto: **(scratches his head) _It almost worked, but something seems wrong. Wait; let me look at the scroll again._

Naruto unsealed his family's scroll and studied it.

**Naruto: **(reads the scroll) **Uzumaki clan's second dance: the dance of destruction **allows the sword wielder to pierce through solid objects and destroy them by releasing the chakra built up in the blade.

Naruto rolls the scroll up as he looked at his blade. His thoughts raced.

**Naruto: **(closes his eyes) _Every time I try to destroy the boulder with chakra it only deepens the cut I made and I don't pierce the boulder. Wait; that's it! The scroll said "pierce" that means I'm supposed to use a trusting attack and not a slash attack, but Red Purity is a katana which is a slashing weapon. Why would a trusting technique be used for a slashing sword? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try._

Naruto got back into his stance and pumped chakra into the blade. He pointed the tip of the katana toward the boulder as he charged. The blade made contact with the stone and carved through it all the way to the hilt. Naruto release the chakra and the boulder erupted in a storm of debris. Naruto cheered at his success and continued to train until the evening.

**Two Hours Later **

**Warning: this is the Inari event! If you do not wish to read this part then skip down to the next "Warning" message. **

The Tazuna family and team 8 sat around the dinner table. They enjoyed their meals except Tazuna's grandson, Inari. The young boy just stared down at his food as the rest of the group talked to each other. Suddenly the boy slammed his hand on the table which caught everyone's attention. The boy stood from his chair and spoke.

**Inari: **(angry) You ninjas are fools for trying to take on Gato! He's too powerful! You'll just end up dead like everyone else.

**Naruto: **(looks at him with cold eyes) Look kid, we just meet. Don't underestimate our abilities. I promise that I'll help this village and I never break a promise.

**Inari: **(glares at Naruto) Are you stupid! There are no heroes in this world only fools who think they're invincible.

**Naruto: **(anger rising) What an ignorant view of life!

**Inari: **(yells) Shut up! You don't know anything about what I've gone through. You probably were pampered all your life. Living like a king and never knowing suffering! Fools like you are so blinded by happiness that you never even notice people suffering. You don't know what it's like to feel true suffering! (I know this seems familiar, but I'll try and make it entertaining)

The room went silent, until a blast of red chakra erupted from Naruto. Everyone in the room except Hinata and Kurenai was frozen by the pressure of the chakra. Naruto stood from his chair and glared at Inari. The boy shacked in fear as he looked into red eyes with slit pupils. Naruto showed his teeth in rage to reveal long canine teeth.

**Shino:** (hive buzzes) _This chakra…..feels like the chakra before, but not as much._

Naruto looked like he was going to attack the boy, but Hinata hugged him from behind and whispered soothing words to him. The red chakra receded back into his body. Hinata released Naruto as everyone was still shocked at what happened. Naruto bowed and spoke.

**Naruto: **(emotionless) Sorry, Tsunami-san for interrupting the meal you worked hard to prepare. (turned towards the door) I need some fresh air.

No one stopped him as he walked out the front door and into the woods. Inari regained his composer and open his mouth again.

**Inari: **(smirks) I guess he couldn't handle the truth.

Hinata turned to the boy and slapped him so hard that he flew into the wall. She radiated killer intent as she walked towards the shocked boy. She glared at him with her **Byakugan **as she spoke with venom in her voice.

**Hinata: **(glares) How dare you! You don't know anything that Naru-kun's been through! He has experienced pain that he would never even wish upon his enemies!

**Inari: **(nurses his cheek) Like what!

**Hinata: **(angry) You expect everyone to pity you, because you're too afraid to face your own problems head on! You have a family that loves you! Naru-kun never knew his parents! He lived in the streets begging for food, but none was given to him without it being poisoned. He was beaten daily and slept anywhere that was warm. The only thing he wished for was love, but he was denied over and over again because they said that he was "unworthy". He was all alone in this cruel world!

**Inari: **(shocked) W-What about you?

**Hinata: **(looks down) I had a family, if you could even call it that. I was beaten and abused daily. I was neglected and treated like an animal. I was deprived of everything that I own because my own family told me that I didn't deserve anything. They did many horrible things to me. Every day I wished that I would die just to stop from feeling anymore pain.

**Inari:** (shocked)…

**Hinata: **(angry) Do you understand now? You think that you're the only person who has felt pain, but you're the fool. You just keep running away from your problems! Be a man and face them head on!

**Inari: **(crying) ….*sob*

**Hinata: **(looks at him with disgust) Now get out of my sight, you cry-baby coward!

Inari got up and quickly ran to his room. Hinata calmed down and spoke to Tazuna and Tsunami.

**Hinata: **(bows) I'm sorry, but he needed to hear that. Now if you will excuse me, I have to check up on Naruto.

Hinata walks out the door and runs into the woods. The dinner table was dead silent until Kurenai broke the silence a minute later.

**Kurenai: **(bows) I'm sorry Tazuna-san. My students acted inappropriately and will receive punishment for their actions.

**Tazuna: **(shacks his head) No, I should apologize for Inari's actions since he was the cause. Don't punish them for the actions of my grandson. I can't blame them for getting angry. Inari has been like that since Gato executed his only father figure in front of him.

**Tsunami: **(worried) Kurenai-san, did all of those things really happen to them?

**Kurenai: **(looks down sadly) Yes, they have suffered more than anyone I know.

**Warning: Inari event end. **

**Meanwhile at Zabuza's hideout**

Zabuza lay in bed as Haku sat by his side. They remained silent as Gato and two of his goons walked into the room. The short man spoke.

**Gato: **(angry) What the hell happened? I thought that the "mighty" demon of the Mist could handle a stupid old man!

**Zabuza: **(sighs) They had a high ranking ninja guarding him.

**Gato: **(walks up to the bed) I don't give a fuck! If you don't get the job done then you're just better off dead! (motions to hit Zabuza)

Haku grabbed Gato's wrist before it could even come close to Zabuza. Haku snapped Gato's wrist like a twig. Gato screamed and backed away. Haku spoke in a cold voice.

**Haku: **(glares) Never lay your hand on Zabuza-sama again or I'll kill you.

**Gato: **(back away) Damn you!

**Zabuza:** (looks at Gato) I'll do my job, just have my money ready.

Gato glares angrily and leaves the room. Zabuza sighed and spoke.

**Zabuza:** (looks at Haku) You didn't need to do that. (reveals a kunai under the blanket)

**Haku: **(smiles) I know. Zabuza-sama, how do you plain on beating that boy.

**Zabuza: **(sits up) I can't fight him head on like I did last time. We may have to use the weapon that we planned to use against the Mizukage.

**Haku:** (nods) Yes, Zabuza-sama. I'll retrieve some recovery herbs and our "secret weapon" in the morning.

**Naruto**

Naruto roared with rage as his tails waved around in anger. Red chakra surged around him as he destroyed some of the nearby trees with the pressure of his chakra. He slashed at trees with his claws which created deep gashes into the bark. He slashed and slashed hoping to feel blood dripping from the wounds, but only feeling bark. He roared again and was about to continue his rampage, but he was stopped when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Hinata cuddled against his chest and their tails intertwined. The red chakra receded as he wrapped his arms around his mate. The night air was cool, but their combined body heat kept them warm. Hinata held him tight as she spoke.

**Hinata:** (soft voice) its okay Naru-kun. I'm here now.

**Naruto: **(holds her close) I'm sorry. I lost it back there and I almost…..

**Hinata:** (places her finger on his lips) Shhh, you didn't hurt anyone. You just got angry and lost control.

**Naruto:** (shakes) I felt so much bloodlust. I wanted to kill Inari, so badly.

**Hinata:** (wraps arms around his neck) I set him straight, so don't worry.

**Naruto: **(smiles) Thanks, angel.

Naruto sat and leaned against one of the still standing trees. Hinata crawled in between his legs and sat leaning against Naruto chest. Her head rested against his shoulder as their tails wrapped around them to keep them warm. Naruto stare at Hinata's beauty which was reflected by the moonlight. Her beautiful eyes stare into his soul as he leaned in for a passionate kiss. The kiss soon became heated as Naruto's tongue entered Hinata's mouth and battle with her tongue for dominance. This heated kiss set off something within Naruto. He broke the kiss and trailed down to her neck. He ran his tongue over her mate mark causing her to moan. She spoke as she shook with pleasure.

**Hinata: **(moans) Ahh, please Naru-kun stop; I'm not ready.

Naruto ignored her plea and continue to suck on her collarbone. His hands roamed her body and began messaging her breasts. Hinata froze in fear of the unexpected contact. She remembered the elder's "private punishment" and began to shake in fear. She began to cry out in terror and started to cry. Hinata's cries alarmed Naruto and he came back to his senses. Hinata curled into Naruto as she whispered in terror.

**Hinata:** (scared) Please, I'm sorry. I'll do better next time. Please don't hurt me.

**Naruto: **(holds her tight) Shhh, Hina-hime. The bad people are gone. I'll protect you from them.

Hinata realized it was Naruto and cried into his chest. Naruto held her close and was careful where he touched, so he didn't cause another panic attack. Naruto waited for her to calm down and spoke.

**Naruto: **(sad) I'm sorry, Hina-hime. My instincts took over. I didn't mean to cause a panic attack.

**Hinata: **(dries her tears) I know Naru-kun. I'm not ready to mate with you yet. I always have flashbacks when you touch me like that. I imagine their dirty hands roaming my body and it makes me sick.

**Naruto:** (holds her close) I promised you that I would make them suffer for what they did to you and I'll make sure that their deaths won't be quick or painless.

**Hinata:** (smiles) I know you will Naru-kun. It makes me happy to know that you find me beautiful.

**Naruto:** (smiles) I would love you no matter what, hime. I want to marry you and watch you bear my children. I want to watch as we grow old together. I want to live life by your side for as long as I can and I will destroy anyone that tries to prevent that from happening.

**Hinata:** (cries tears of happiness) Is that a promise?

**Naruto: **(lifts her head) A promise sealed with a kiss.

The couple kissed as the sounds of the night echoed around them. The kiss was pure and full of the love that the two hanyou felt towards each other. The two broke apart and enjoyed each other's company. Hinata soon fell asleep in Naruto's arms and Naruto followed soon after. Their tails cover each other like a furry blanket. They both had a content smile on their faces as the moonlight illuminated the duo with its graceful blessing.

**The Next Morning **

Haku was in the forest picking herbs to heal Zabuza's wounds. He already retrieved Zabuza's "secret weapon" earlier and was completing the errands that he had to do. He walked deeper into the forest to retrieve more herbs when he noticed the trees had deep slash in them or were completely cut down. Haku looked to see the ninja that defeated Zabuza and his female teammate. The girl was sleeping in the arms of the blond, who was asleep against a tree. What really caught Haku's attention were the fox features that they had. The couple had smiles on their faces and looked peaceful. Haku grabbed a kunai that was hidden in his kimono and walked toward the couple. He was only ten feet away when he heard a threatening voice.

**Naruto: **(growls) I recommend that you stay there hunter-san. If you take another step forward, I'll rip your head from your shoulders. Now drop the kunai.

Haku nodded and dropped the hidden knife. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto: **(glares at him) Did you come here to kill me?

**Haku: **(shakes his head) I came here to get healing herbs for Zabuza-sama. How did you know it was me?

Naruto looks at the herb basket that was lying on the ground and spoke.

**Naruto: **(smiles) I can smell your scent. I assume Zabuza will attack again.

**Haku: **(smiles back) Yes, he will recover in two weeks. Then he wishes to challenge you to a sword duel once again.

**Naruto: **(serious) Well, you tell him that I'll be waiting.

**Haku: **(smiles) Now since I answered your question, will you answer mine?

Naruto nodded as he shifted Hinata in his arms causing her to mumble cutely in her sleep. Haku spoke.

**Haku: **(points at the fox features) Are you human?

**Naruto: **I'm a hanyou.

**Haku:** (points at Hinata) Is she one as well?

**Naruto: **Yes.

**Haku:** (smiles) You seem awfully protective of her.

**Naruto: **(smiles down at Hinata) She is my mate. She is the reason I stayed sane in this world. I would rather die than see her suffer.

**Haku:** (smiles) I'm glad that you found someone to protect. Zabuza-sama saved me from death and I became his faithful tool. My mother was killed by my father and I ended up living on the streets. That is when Zabuza-sama found me.

**Naruto: **(looks down) I know what it feels like to live on the streets. I never knew my parents and everyone in my village hated me because I wasn't normal. I was all alone until I meet Hina-chan. She gave me a reason to live. We both were human at one point, but

Hina-chan was killed and I gave up my humanity to bring her back.

Haku nodded in understanding and picked up his herb basket. He spoke.

**Haku:** (smiles) Well, I must go or Zabuza-sama will be wondering where I am.

**Naruto:** (serious) What's your name, hunter-san?

**Haku: **(smiles) My name is Haku.

**Naruto: **(laughs) Strange name for a boy.

**Haku: **(surprised) How did you know?

**Naruto: **(chuckles) I can smell the high levels of testosterone on you.

**Haku: **(raises an eyebrow) You are a strange person, Naruto-san.

**Naruto:** (stares) I don't remember giving you my name.

**Haku:** (laughs) I watched the fight you had with Zabuza-sama, so I know who you are.

**Naruto: **(smiles) Alright, have a nice day.

Haku waved goodbye as he walked away. Haku then jumped away into the forest. He sighed and started to think.

**Haku:** (breathes a sigh of relief) _I'm lucky that he didn't notice our trump card in the basket._

Haku continued onto the hideout and was very protective of the vial that was hidden under the herbs in his basket.

**Naruto**

Naruto smiled down at Hinata as he spoke.

**Naruto: **How long were you awake, hime?

**Hinata: **(opens her eyes and yawns cutely) *yawn* Enough to hear the entire conversation.

**Naruto: **(smiles) I assume you know who that was.

**Hinata: **(cuddles deeper into Naruto's chest) Yep, now let me sleep a little longer.

**Naruto: **(worried) I smelt something…..weird coming from that basket. I'm not exactly sure what it is. I have to learn to control my new demonic chakra within two weeks!

**Hinata: **(closes her eyes) Was it a good idea to tell Haku-san about our hanyou forms?

**Naruto: **(nods) Yes, because he'll tell Zabuza. Then hopefully he'll realize that I'm not a normal threat and will avoid me at all costs in order to prolong his life.

**Hinata: **(snuggles into his neck) Let's not worry about that now. Just relax, Naru-kun.

Hinata soon feel asleep again and Naruto wrapped his arms and tails around her protectively. He watched as she slept peacefully. He never wanted to lose her again. He just sat there and listened to the beautiful sound of her breathing and the echoes of the forest around them. He wished that this moment would last forever, but sadly it could not.

**Meanwhile at Zabuza's Hideout**

**Zabuza:** (angry) WHAT!

Haku cringed at the sound of Zabuza's voice. Haku had just finished telling Zabuza about his meeting with Naruto and Hinata. Zabuza tried to sit up only to shake in pain. Haku rushed to his side to aid him.

**Haku:** (worried) Zabuza-sama, please relax.

**Zabuza:** (glares) No, that bastard was going easy on me! How DARE he treat me like a fool!

**Haku: **(makes Zabuza lay back) I know your angry, but you need to rest or you'll be in bed longer than anticipated.

**Zabuza: **(calms down) Okay. Did you get the vial?

**Haku: **(holds it up) Right here.

**Zabuza: **(nods) Good, keep it.

**Haku: **(shocked) Zabuza-sama, you need this to…. (interrupted)

**Zabuza: **(smiles evilly) There has been a change in plan.

**Haku: **(worried) Do you plan on fighting him head on?

**Zabuza: **(grins) I want you to fight his girlfriend. Since she has the same power he does, you need to use the stuff in the vial to beat her. I want you to kill her in order for that brat to release his full power.

**Haku: **(scared) How do you plan on beating him at his full power?

**Zabuza: **(chuckles) I've analyzed his sword style and I found at strategy that can help both of us in our fights. I would allow me to see his movements and it will help your ice techniques. After you kill the girl, then you will use the poison in order to stop him enough for me to cut him down.

**Haku: **(looks at the vial) Poison?

**Zabuza: **(grins) Yes, the merchant you got it from is an old friend of mine. He created this poison as a secret weapon to defeat the Mizukage, but I have never used it up until this point.

**Haku: **(interested) What does the poison do?

**Zabuza: **(serious) This poison only lasts five minutes in small amounts, but it can last up to thirty minutes if it is administered in large amounts. The poison slows down the body's reaction time. That means that their reflexes, organ functions, and even their chakra coil functions are cut by a high percentage. If you deliver enough of the poison to the target, their organs may slow down so much that they stop completely. If you soak you senbon in it then you can deliver it into their bloodstream. Make sure that you don't cut yourself with it though because it can also hurt you.

**Haku: **(stares strangely at Zabuza) I find it strange for you to use poison, Zabuza-sama.

**Zabuza: **(looks down in shame) I know that it's a cowardly tactic, but I can't defeat an actual demon without it.

**Haku: **(worried) Why do you want to fight him again, Zabuza-sama?

**Zabuza:** (smirks) My swordsman's pride has been hurt. I was beaten by genin, Naruto Uzumaki and not the demon called "The Crimson Kitsune".

**Haku:** (confused) I don't understand.

**Zabuza:** (chuckles) He said it himself that "the closest form of sanity is insanity". I want to see how insane "the Crimson Kitsune" really is.

**Naruto (Two Weeks Later)**

Team 8 and Tazuna were walking toward the bridge. Naruto had told Kurenai about the meeting with Haku and they prepared for the next confrontation. Naruto and Hinata made shadow clones to guard the house to prevent any sneak attacks. They finally reached the bridge to find all of the workers unconscious. Zabuza and a masked Haku stood in the middle of the bridge as Team 8 got into formation. Naruto drew his sword as Hinata stood beside him in her modified **Jyuuken **stance with her **Byakugan **active. Zabuza chuckled and spoke.

**Zabuza: **(gets into stance) Well Uzumaki, looks like I'll get that rematch. Haku, you take the girl.

**Haku: **(nods) Yes, Zabuza-sama.

**Naruto: **(grins) This is going to be fun. Sensei, Shino, be on guard.

**Kurenai: **(nods) If anything happens, I'll jump in.

**Zabuza: **(hand signs) **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**

The water dragon crashed into the surface of the bridge and covered it with water. The shock wave knocked Tazuna and team 8 backward. Tazuna was flat on his back while team 8 still had their footing. Shino and Kurenai regained their composer and got into stance to guard the downed Tazuna. Naruto regains his stance and charges at Zabuza. Hinata followed Naruto's lead and attacked Haku. The battle had begun.

**Naruto**

Naruto attempted to cleave Zabuza in half with a mid-body swing, but he was blocked by Zabuza's blade. Naruto had to quickly sidestep a kick that almost struck him in the gut. Naruto attempted to cut off Zabuza's extended leg only to be met with a backhand to the jaw. Naruto jumped back from Zabuza as he wiped the blood that was coming from his lip. Naruto smiled and spoke.

**Naruto: **(chuckles) You finally managed to hit me. You must be getting better.

**Zabuza: **(growled) Quit coming easy on me!

**Naruto: **(gets into stance) Okay, you asked for it! **Uzumaki First Dance: Dance of Deception!**

Naruto began dashing around Zabuza at inhuman speed. Naruto left afterimages behind as he looked for an opening to strike. Zabuza got into a defensive stance and close his eyes. Naruto saw that his back was open and went in to strike, only for Zabuza to block the slash with his "Great Beheader". Naruto was shocked and tried a follow up slash to Zabuza's open left side. Naruto went in for a powerful cut only to be met by Zabuza's foot into his gut. Naruto coughed up blood as he flew a few feet back. Naruto sat up as he tried to regain the breath to his lungs.

**Naruto: **(breathe heavily) How….

**Zabuza: **(laughs) That Water Dragon was meant to cover the surface of the bridge in water. Now when you move, it creates a splashing sound and I know where to guard. Your little dance is useless.

**Naruto: **(grimaces) _Damn, I can't use the first dance! This gives him a major advantage!_

**Zabuza: **(grins) Now it's time for ME to get serious! **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu**

A thick fog covered the bridge as Naruto rose to his feet.

**Naruto: **(curses) _Shit, he really did his homework!_

**Hinata**

Hinata went for a light palm strike to Haku's chest only for it to be blocked by Haku's arm. Haku did one handed hand signs and cried out.

**Haku: Ninja Art: A Thousand Needles of Death**

The water from the surface became a series of deadly needles that surrounded Hinata. The needles were destroyed by a blast of chakra that Hinata emitted from her body. The chakra blast sent Haku flying, but he regained his footing a tried to regain his stance. Within a blink of an eye, Hinata was behind Haku and going for another strike. Haku was shocked by her speed, but he managed to dodge her strike. He then stabbed a senbon into her arm. This caused the girl to jump back and remove the needle from her arm. Haku stabbed himself in the arm with a different senbon because it had gone numb due to Hinata's first strike.

**Haku: **(grimaces) _Her speed is equal if not greater than Uzumaki! I need to be careful!_

**Hinata: **(shocked) _I'm surprised that he was able to dodge my attack. He is a skilled opponent and I should be cautious. _

Hinata regained her stance and did a hands sign.

**Hinata: **(focuses) **Flowing Fist Activate!**

The water from the surface wrapped around her arms and extended her reach. Her stance became looser and she started to move elegantly. Haku was taken aback by her fighting style change and regained his stance.

**Hinata: **(points at Haku) **Flowing Fist Strike: Stretch Stream! **

Hinata smiled as a water whip shot out from her arm and wrapped around Haku's arm. Haku tried to struggle only for Hinata to call out.

**Hinata: **(trust her palm forward) **Flowing Fist Strike: Aqua Palm!**

A blast of water slammed into Haku and knocked him back. The strike knock Haku into a daze as the water whip around his arm began to expand. Hinata launched more water at Haku and shouted.

**Hinata:** (shouts) **Flowing Fist Combo: Total Water Prison!**

The water Hinata used for her previous attacks wrapped around Haku in a water prison, but it was connected to Hinata's arm by a stream of water, thus creating a long distance **Water Prison Jutsu**. Hinata cried out.

**Hinata: Lightning Style: Shock Stream!**

Hinata made the lightning attack travel through the water and into Haku's body. Haku began to become numb and his body shock with pain. He had no choice, but to use his Bloodline. Soon the water began to freeze and the water became ice. The water prison now is a ball of ice and Hinata's arm was also frozen by Haku's Bloodline. Hinata broke the ice by releasing a large chakra pulse from her arm. Haku was still trapped in the Ice prison until it burst open in a shower of ice shards. Hinata managed to block some shards with a water shield, but some got through and cut her arm and left side. Hinata tried to stop the bleed by placing her hand over the wound, but the wound was too deep. Haku emerged from the destroyed ice prison and was breathing heavily due to the lack of oxygen from the water prison. Both fighters stopped when a thick mist covered the bridge. Haku's thoughts raced.

**Haku: **_That's the signal! _

**Hinata: **(worried) _Naru-kun, please be safe!_

**Haku: **(sad) I'm sorry, Hinata-san. I must end your life now.

**Hinata: **(gets back into stance, but one hand holding her side) Sorry, Haku-san. I vowed to create a new world with Naru-kun (re-activates **Byakugan**) and I WILL see our dream come true.

**Haku: **(fades into a giant ice mirror) Then let's see which one of our dreams survives the battle between your love and my loyalty! **Crystal Ice Mirrors!**

Hinata was now surrounded by giant ice mirrors. She fell to one knee as she started breathing heavily when the poison started to affect her body. She was shocked and she spoke in a weak voice.

**Hinata: **(scared) What's wrong with me?

**Haku: **I poisoned you when I stabbed you in the arm. This poison cuts your reaction time and chakra control by a great amount.

**Hinata: **_I can barely move. I'm in trouble! _

**Naruto**

Naruto was surrounded by mist as laughter echoed within it. Zabuza's voice was everywhere and he spoke with malicious intent in his voice.

**Zabuza: **(echoes) Now it's time to die, Crimson Kitsune! Don't worry; I will give you a swordsman's death!

**Naruto:** (grins) I should be saying the same to you.

Naruto closed his eyes as his thoughts raced.

**Naruto: **_His plan is a double-edged sword. I can hear his footsteps to!_

He focused on the sounds around him until he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Naruto turn and slashed the figure's head off. Liquid splashed across his face as the body hit the ground. Naruto cursed.

**Naruto: **_Shit, It's a water clone!_

Naruto turned because of a familiar sound. Zabuza had thrown his blade at Naruto. Naruto jumped in the air to avoid Zabuza's spinning blade. The blade was safely behind him when Zabuza emerged from the mist and grabbed the blade. Naruto was in mid-air and helpless as the blunt side of Zabuza's blade impacted into Naruto's side. Naruto heard his ribs crack as he flew across the bridge yet again. Naruto wheezed and coughed up blood as he tried to stand. His thoughts raced as he tried to ignore the pain from his ribs.

**Naruto: **(hisses in pain) _Why couldn't I hear him! His footsteps should have splashed in the water! Maybe I underestimated the "Master of the Silent Killing"! He could have killed me if he wanted to, but why didn't he go for the kill?_

**Zabuza: **(echoes) You seem weaker than the last time we met, boy! You better show me your true power before I lose my patience.

Naruto stiffened as a familiar scent hit his nose.

**Naruto: **(worried_) No, Hina-hime is hurt. I can smell her blood! I need to finish this fight fast!_

**Kurenai **

Kurenai and Shino remained on guard as the mist covered the area. Kurenai's thoughts raced.

**Kurenai: **(worried) _Please, be careful! I don't want to lose two of my students!_

Suddenly, burst of intense chakra erupted from both battles. Kurenai felt a shiver go up her spine.

**Kurenai: **(scared) _This is….demon chakra! _

**Hinata**

Hinata tried to gather her chakra, but was not successful. Haku tossed more senbon and most of them hit her in the arm, which injected more poison into her system. Hinata fell to her knees as the blood from her wound flowed out onto the bridge. She closed her eyes in pain as she tried to overcome the poisons effects. Haku spoke in a monotone voice.

**Haku: **(ready to strike Hinata down) I guess my loyalty was stronger than your love for Naruto.

Haku soon regretted those words as Hinata opened her eyes to reveal red slits for pupils. A purple aura surrounded her as she spoke with a demonic voice.

**Hinata: **(fox features revealed) **Don't you DARE belittle my love for Naru-kun! He saved me from the pain of loneliness! He gave me a reason to live and a shoulder to cry on! He cared about me even when my own family didn't! I would die for him again if he wanted me to! Don't you EVER say that again, or it will be the LAST thing you say!**

The purple chakra erupted in large amounts as one of her tails glowed with a purple aura signaling that she was using that tail's chakra. Haku was stunned due to the KI and the overall pressure of the chakra. Water surrounded Hinata's right hand as she cried out.

**Hinata:** (demonic voice) **Water Style: Aqua Drill**

The water solidified and became a water drill. Water surrounded her feet as she cried out.

**Hinata: **(demonic voice) **Water Style: Flowing Dash**

**Haku: **(shocked) _How can she use Jutsu? The poison is still in effect?_

Hinata tracked Haku position with her **Byakugan** and charged with the enhanced speed from her second Jutsu. She drew her hand back and slammed the drill into the mirror. The drill was spinning due to the amount of chakra Hinata put into it. The mirror started to crack, but Haku did a hand sign as he switched mirrors and froze Hinata's drill. Hinata jumped back and started to breath heavily. The mirror was still standing, but it had a huge spider web crack in the middle of it. Hinata looked around to search for Haku. She shouted in frustration.

**Hinata:** (angry) **Where are you?**

Haku made a mirror above Hinata as he went in for the death blow. Hinata jumped back as Haku land on his knees. Hinata slammed the ice drill into Haku's face which shattered his mask and the drill. Haku flew back and slammed into one of his mirrors thus knocking the breath out of him. Hinata used this opening and slammed her body into Haku and used her kunai knife to stab Haku in the gut. Haku screamed, but molded back into his mirror. Hinata jumped back expecting an attack. Haku spoke as blood cascaded from his mouth.

**Haku: **(coughs up blood) I'm sorry, Hinata-san *cough*. I must end this now!

The gaps between the mirrors closed and now Hinata was in a prison of ice with no way to escape. Haku spoke in a cold (ha-ha, pun) voice.

**Haku: **(hand signs) **Ice Style Ultimate Move: Devil's Frozen Hell**

Hinata's demon chakra managed to heal the poison in her system and her wounds, but she had used too much and her body was weak due to the after effects of the poison and the strain of her Jutsu. She dropped her knife and readied her defenses. Haku's reflection was all around her. Haku started to worry.

**Haku: **(closes his eyes) _I'm sorry, Zabuza-sama. I won't be able to help you with your battle. This technique uses all of my chakra, so I need to kill her to fulfill Zabuza-sama's wish._

Haku did another hand sign.

**Haku: **(points at Hinata) **Ice Style: Ice Shackles! **

The water from the bridges surface started to freeze Hinata in place. Hinata tried to struggle, but her body was too fatigued to break out. The ice froze her up till her knees then Haku cried out.

**Haku: **(breaths heavily) **Ice Style: Absolute Zero!**

The mirrors flashed and ice spears rained down onto Hinata. She managed to deflect one with her Water shield, but the other three hit their mark. One pierced her gut and the other nicked her leg. The last one was meant to take off her head, but she managed to move her head enough where the spear only cut her cheek. Hinata was barely conscious and she was puking up blood. The spear was the only thing that kept her standing. Haku's mirrors shattered and a tired Haku started to limp toward her. Haku picked up Hinata's abandoned knife as he continued to walk forward. He stood in front of the girl ready to strike her heart. He coughed up more blood as he spoke.

**Haku: **(tears in his eyes) Please, *cough* forgive me….

He thrust the knife forward ready to end her life. All of a sudden, a water spear erupted from the ground and stabbed Haku in the chest. The boy looked down in shock as he saw the spear that was close to his heart. Haku looked over at the girl to see her awake and she whispered something softly.

**Hinata: **(weakly) **Water Style: Flood Spear Trap.**

Haku looked into the girl's eyes to see totally different eyes than before. Her pupils no longer had slits, but were a soft lavender color. Haku could see the tears forming as she saw the life drain from his eyes. Haku spoke his last words.

**Haku: **(chuckles) I…*cough* never knew …..a shinobi could have eyes….like…..that. (body goes limp).

The ice spears disintegrate when Haku's life ended. Hinata hit the ground as she let her tears fall. She looked over to where Naruto was battling and spoke.

**Hinata: **(smiles) I'm glad….I fell in love *cough* with you, Naru….-kun.

Hinata's eyes close as her blood created a pool beneath her.

**Naruto**

Naruto stood his ground as he spoke.

**Naruto:** (calls out) Hey Zabuza! Why do you want to fight me so bad?

**Zabuza:** (calls back) I want to see the power of the "Crimson Kitsune"!

**Naruto: **(shouts back) Are you crazy? I could kill you if I release that power!

**Zabuza: **(chuckles) Boy, this is a fight to the death!

**Naruto: **(serious) There is no need to throw your life away!

**Zabuza: **(laughs) When I fought you the first time, you said that "the only form of sanity is insanity". I could see in your eyes that you have seen the horrors of this world and it has made you crazy. I want to see how insane you truly are, brat! Show me the madness of the "Crimson Kitsune", so I can see which one of use is a true demon!

**Naruto: **(smiles) looks like I have no choice!

Naruto released his demon chakra. The red aura around him burned as his tails waved in a threatening manner. One tail glowed bright red and his fox features were revealed. The power of the chakra blew away a portion of the mist leaving a stunned Zabuza in the open. Naruto glared at Zabuza with slit eyes. Naruto got into stance as he called out.

**Naruto: **(shouts) This will finish you, Zabuza! **Uzumaki Second Dance: Dance of Destruction!**

Naruto's enhanced speed helped him rush towards Zabuza as he prepared to trust his blade into his target. Zabuza manage to block the trust only for Naruto's blade to go straight through the flat part of Zabuza's "Great Beheader" (didn't break it). Naruto's blade ends up stabbing Zabuza in the shoulder as Naruto called out.

**Naruto:** (pumps chakra into the sword) **Burst!**

The blast of chakra went through the sword and blew Zabuza's right arm off. The chakra blast was only strong enough to sever his arm and it left Zabuza's organs intact. Zabuza used this as an opening and sliced Naruto across the chest. The slash stared form is right torso to his left side. Naruto coughed up blood as more blood erupted from the wound. Zabuza jumped back as Naruto fell to his knees. Zabuza ripped off his face wrappings and wrapped his no stub of an arm with it. Naruto tried to regain his footing only to stumble a little. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto: **(grins) Well, do you want to surrender? *cough*

**Zabuza: **(chuckles) In your dreams, brat.

Naruto froze when he looked toward Hinata's battle. He saw both Haku and Hinata on the ground. Naruto screamed as he forced his body to move.

**Naruto: **(scared) Hime!

**Zabuza: **(rushes over to Haku) Haku!

Zabuza checked Haku to find him dead. Naruto checked Hinata only to find no heartbeat. Naruto world froze and he gave into his madness.

**Kurenai**

**Kurenai: **(scared) Oh, no! Shino take Tazuna-san and run!

**Shino:** (hive buzzing nervously) Sensei, what is that chakra.

**Kurenai: **(worried) Don't worry about that, just run! Tell the villagers that gathered to help to run!

**Inari: **(angry) No, we want to stay and fight!

**Kurenai: **(angry) Don't you understand! You're in danger!

A burst of chakra washed over the crowd and blew away the rest of the mist to reveal a wounded Zabuza and a red aura covered Naruto. Gato and his men were at the edge of the bridge as they shook in fear. Naruto let out a roar as his chakra erupted from him. Kurenai shook in fear as she recalled the Hokage's words to her.

**Flashback**

**3rd Hokage: **(serious) If Hinata dies on a mission, Naruto will destroy the village.

**Kurenai:** (shocked) What, he has that much power?

**3rd Hokage: **(looks down) He will kill everyone in his sight. His chakra makes him go mad and it possesses him.

**Kurenai:** (bites her lip) Do I have to kill him if he gets like this?

**3rd Hokage: **(sighs) …I'm not doubting your abilities Kurenai, but you won't be able to kill him. No one will be able to.

**Flash-forward (Naruto)**

Naruto's fox features waved angrily as he flexed his claws. Zabuza was shock at the display of power as he looked into his eyes. Zabuza's eyes showed fear as his heart raced.

**Zabuza: **(scared) _His eyes….they are the eyes of a cold-blooded killer. Is this feeling fear?_

Naruto grin evilly as he suddenly disappeared. Zabuza didn't know what hit him as Naruto's clawed hand pierced his stomach. Zabuza puked up blood and dropped his blade. He breathed his last breath as he spoke.

**Zabuza: **(grins) You …are a true demon. (Chuckles)

Naruto grins psychotically as he created a **Rasengan **and pumped demon chakra into it enough for it to explode in Zabuza's gut. The force of the blast blew Zabuza in half and showered Naruto in his blood. Zabuza's upper half flew right beside Haku as Naruto enjoyed the blood of his enemy. Sadly, Zabuza died instantly. Naruto laughed crazily as he set his sight on Gato. The man ran through his crowd of mercenaries to hide from his imminent demise. Naruto flashed through hand signs as his hand glowed with a light green color. He wrote the kanji for wind in the air as he did a chant.

**Naruto: **(grins) **Winds of the Other World, cut my enemies down with the mightiest of gusts. Demonic Wind Style: Screeching Tempest!**

Many Mercenaries were cut down by the invisible wind blades. The sound of screaming was like music to Naruto ears as almost 75% of the crowd was cut to pieces by his Jutsu. The other percent jumped off the bridge hoping to avoid the massacre. Naruto laughed at their pitiful display as he wrote the kanji for water in the air.

**Naruto: Waters of life, condemn these miserable souls as the tides wash them to their doom! Demonic Water Style: Riptide Slaughter!**

A whirlpool opened up and drowned the remainder of the mercenaries. Gato stood in the middle of the slaughter. He fell to his knees in shock and fear. Gato grabbed a blade from the hand of a dead mercenary. He attempted to drive the blade into his own heart to avoid the pain that Naruto was going to inflict on him. Naruto was in front of him in a flash as her grabbed the arm that held the blade. The mad man spoke.

**Naruto: **(grins) **I can see it in your eyes. You know your death is near, but it won't be that easy. No, you will suffer with every breath you take! I will make you regret killing my Hime! Kitsune Illusion!**

Gato's world turned to darkness. For what seemed like an eternity, Gato experienced every form of torture possible. He was starved, beaten, burned alive, organs ripped from his body, limps severed, flesh pealed from his bone, all of his bones broken, castration, brandings, stabbed multiple times, and much more. His mind snapped and he begged for death. Every time his body healed and he was tortured more. He wished for the eternity of pain to stop. What seem like years were only a few minutes in the real world. Naruto frowned as he watched Gato's body convulse in imaginary pain. Naruto spoke. (No, this isn't Tsukiomi)

**Naruto: **(frowns) **This is boring.**

Naruto placed his foot in Gato's face and continued to press to down until he heard the sickening crack of Gato's skull. Naruto grinned and applied more pressure until his skull completely shattered on the surface of the bridge. Brain matter, skull fragments, and blood splattered in a shower of gore. Naruto looked at the bottom of his sandal to find Gato's brain matter on it. He wiped his shoe on Gato's sandal and spoke.

**Naruto:** (groans) **I got shit on my sandal. **

Most of the villagers vomited at the horrible display. Inari and Tazuna couldn't keep their breakfast from coming up. Kurenai was sickly green because she has never seen anything so brutal in her life. Shino had to close his eyes to prevent his hive from losing control. Naruto finished cleaning his shoe as he turned toward the crowd. He spoke.

**Naruto: **(laughs) **Do you all want to die too? **

People in the crowd began to cry out in fear as Naruto walked toward them. Naruto froze as he heard a soft voice.

**Hinata:** (weak voice) Please….Naru-kun….stop. You…won *sob* just stop.

Naruto turned to Hinata and ran up to her. He held her in his arms as he cried. She caressed his cheek as he sobbed.

**Hinata: **(soft words) Shh, It's all over. I'm still here. I will never leave you.

**Naruto: **(cries) Hina-hime, I'm *sob* a monster. I slaughtered them all *sob* even if they were running away.

**Hinata: **(dries his tears) Let me take your pain away, Naru-kun.

Naruto leaned to and kissed her on the lips. His world revolved around her and if she was gone then his world would disappear along with her. The villagers calmed down and began to cheer in celebration. Kurenai and Shino walked up to the couple as they shared their loving moment. Naruto was covered in the blood of his enemies, but all they saw was the Naruto they all knew.

**Flash-Forward**

Naruto and Hinata stood at the graves of Zabuza and Haku. The couple was holding hands as they stared at the grave markers. Zabuza's sword marked his grave while Haku's scarf was around his marker. The bridge was complete and they were going to leave tomorrow. Naruto and Hinata's wounds recovered quickly because of the demon chakra. Demon chakra recovers their wounds quickly over time and not instantly, unless the chakra is focused in a high amount. They have to use a whole tail to recover a fatal wound instantly. (I had to make their powers less broken) They rested for a day, until they were recovered.

They learned that Naruto's shadow clone protected Tsunami and Inari during the bridge battle and the clone managed to convince Inari to man up. Inari gathered up the villagers and tried to fight Gato's force only to find out that Naruto massacred them all. They feared him at first, but when they saw his love towards Hinata they knew he slaughtered them for her. They praised both Naruto and Hinata as heroes. Naruto and Hinata told Shino about their fox features and Shino harbored no hate or fear towards them. He understood the circumstances and it made their team relationship closer.

Naruto looked on in sadness as Hinata placed some flowers on their graves. Naruto spoke in a regretful voice.

**Naruto: **(tears travel down his face) You didn't deserve to die like that Zabuza. I should have killed you with my blade and let you die a swordsman's death, but I killed you with my bare hands like an animal!

**Hinata:** (holds his hand) Naru-kun….

**Naruto: **(angry) Damn it, what kind of swordsman am I if I can't even give you the death you deserved! I don't deserve to wield this blade!

Suddenly, Red Purity began to glow. A red beam shot out from the sheath and hit Zabuza's sword. "Great Beheader" started to glow as an image of Zabuza appeared in front of the couple. The image spoke.

**Zabuza (image):** (grins) Hey brat!

**Naruto:** (mouth drops open) What just happened?

**Zabuza (image): **(chuckles) Don't worry, I'm still dead. My spirit is just talking through my sword.

**Naruto: **(shocked) What?

**Zabuza (image): **(sighs) Your sword revealed my spirit within my sword and it allowed me to talk to you. You have unlocked the true power of your sword.

**Hinata: **(confused) What is the swords power?

**Zabuza (image):** Well the "Red Purity" blade was the eighth sword that was made by the Uzumaki clan. During the first shinobi war, the Mist village stole seven of the swords. They became the seven swords of the Mist that the seven swordsman use. "Red Purity" was the eighth and the best sword among the set.

**Naruto: **(surprised) How do you know this?

**Zabuza (image): **(chuckles) A Seven swordsman of the Mist has access to top secret records in the Mist village, so I did my research.

**Naruto: **(nods) Okay that makes sense.

**Zabuza (image): **(clears his throat) Legend says that "Red Purity" is the master of the other seven swords and has the ability to take all of the abilities away from the swords only if you best the sword wielder in a sword duel and you must confront the spirit of the sword to gain its power.

**Naruto: **What is your sword's power?

**Zabuza (image): **"Great Beheader" can repair itself by absorbing the iron from the enemy's blood. That means it can repair itself as long as it absorbs blood.

**Naruto: **(sad) I'm not worthy to wield this blade.

**Zabuza (image): **(angry) SHUT UP! You were the better swordsman in our battle, so don't go spouting bullshit!

**Naruto:** (looks down) I…I didn't give you the honor of a swordsman's death. I disgraced your honor by killing you in such a…..monstrous way!

**Zabuza (image): **(angry) You idiot! Dying by the hands of a true swordsman like you was honor enough for me!

Naruto was shocked and looked at the ghost Zabuza.

**Zabuza (image): **(grins) You proved to me that you deserve your title. Now take my sword's power and continue to live as a great swordsman.

Zabuza's words inspired Naruto as he drew his blade and spoke.

**Naruto: **(points the blade at Zabuza) Red Purity, absorb!

The blade glowed as the aura around Zabuza's blade flowed into "Red Purity". The glow stopped as Zabuza smiled at Naruto.

**Zabuza (image): **(disappearing) Make me proud, Uzumaki!

With those final words, Zabuza disappeared. Naruto sheathed his blade as Hinata walked up a held his hand. He smiled at her and she smiled back because she could see that the glow had returned into Naruto's eyes. He was back.

**The Next Day**

Team 8 was about to cross the new bridge to return home. They looked back to see all of the villagers and the Tazuna family had come to bid them farewell. They said their goodbyes as team 8 head for home. Hinata turned to Naruto and spoke.

**Hinata:** (smiles) How do you like the name of the bridge, Naru-kun?

**Naruto: **"The Great Uzumaki Bridge". (smiles) It has a nice ring to it.

**AN: **That's a wrap! Sorry, for not updating earlier, but this is a 10,000 word chapter. I wanted to make it long for my fans to enjoy it. Next chapter is the start of the Chuunin exam arc and I have a few surprises in store for it! (Cue evil laugh) Review and tell me if you liked the Inari event (if you read it).

**DarkElite24's Q & A**

**Q1: The elders couldn't testify if they are dead. So why not just kill them?**

A1: Murder is illegal and the council will bitch about it. Plus, they are high ranking figures in the village. Don't worry though I have it all planned out! (Cue evil laugh again)

**Q2: Can you save some of the elders for me?**

A2: Sadly, no because I would be breaking the fourth wall. I don't want to disappoint one of my fans so how about I let you choose how two of the five elders die. It can be brutal or downright inhuman, but I aim to please. Congrats, **Uzumaki Ricky**!

**Q3: How about after exposing the elders give them the caged bird seal and then give them to Ibiki and Anko as early birthday presents?**

A3: To be honest, those fuckers don't deserve to live. It's a good idea. I'll turn it into a review request!

**Q4: Why didn't anyone else feel that chakra spike when Naruto gain that new tail?**

A4: They did, I just didn't comment on it until this chapter.

**Q5: Does Hinata have her "lady barrier", because her body did recover when she turned Hanyou? **

A5: ….Wow, this question is awkward. Uh, I'll have Hinata answer it.

**Hinata: **(winks) A girl has to have her secrets.

**Naruto: **(faints due to nosebleed)

…What is that supposed to mean! Damn, looks like we all have to wait and see.

**Hinata: **(blushes) Sorry, only Naru-kun is allowed to see. (giggles)

**Naruto: **(recovers, but faints again due to nosebleed)

Okay, I have to end this answer before my main character bleeds to death. I have not considered this question at all, but I'll come up with the answer when we get to that part of the story.

**Stay Cool**

**DarkElite24**


	16. Chapter 16: Uncertain Future

**AN: **Hello everyone! This story finally hit 200 reviews (yah!). I want to thank everyone for their reviews (even the flamers, because you just added to my review count retards!) I don't accept flaming, but when the insults are pathetic, I tend to ignore them. I have started a POLL on my profile, and I will explain that at the end of the chapter. No rant, but there is a Review Request this chapter. Read and Review, but if you flame I will find you!

**AN: **I also want to thank my Beta, **one. who. reads **for editing this chapter.

**Beta note: **I think it's funny how the site blocks my screenname as a website.

**PLEASE READ THIS **

**My friend writes Negima fanfic's and they're really good, but his luck with reviewing sucks. If you are reading this and love Negima his profile and story are under my favs. He writes some deep stuff and I'll think you'll like it.**

**[his beta also has a pretty good female Naruto fic, check it out!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**/**Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking"**_

**Our Eyes Are the Same**

**Ch. 16: Uncertain Future **

Naruto felt the sun shine in his eyes as he arose from the bed. He yawned and stretched as his nightcap fell off his head onto the floor. Being half-asleep, Naruto groaned as he lazily picked up the cap. When he looked back up, he saw Hinata walked out of the bathroom. Much to his shock and pleasure, she was wrapped in a towel and was freshly wet from her morning shower. She looked straight at him and froze. There was a five second awkward silence until Hinata just blushed and turned back into the bathroom and closed the door. When the door closed Naruto finally lost his battle with consciousness and fainted with a nosebleed.

A minute later a fully clothed Hinata walked out of the bathroom and fainted beside Naruto due to the embarrassing experience finally catching up to her.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Naruto finally regained consciousness and wiped the blood from his nose. He looked to his left to find an unconscious Hinata and he remembered one of Jiraiya's rules.

**Naruto: **(smiles) _Super Pervert Rule #1: Faint due to nosebleed after enjoying and/or escaping naked female(s), because chances are that when she (they) realize what happened you may never wake up. _

He laughed lightly as he remembered that Jiraiya made him memorize all his self-made rules. Hinata began to wake up due to his laughter. She smiled at his antics as she spoke.

**Hinata: **(giggles) Sorry about that. I had to get my weapon holster and I thought you were still asleep, so I decided to try to get while I was…indecent (blush).

**Naruto: **(smiles) Don't worry Hime. Besides, I enjoyed the view.

Hinata blushed deeply as she buried her head in his chest to hide her embarrassment. Naruto just chuckled at her cute action. Finally the couple resumed their morning routine. They geared up and proceeded to Training Ground 8.

**A Few Minutes Later**

The duo reached the training ground to be welcomed by Shino. The young Aburame welcomed them with a nod as they waited in silence for their sensei. Kurenai appeared in a swirl of leaves and she smiled at her students.

**Kurenai: **(smiles) Good morning, students! I have an announcement to make!

**Hinata: **(curious) What is it sensei?

**Kurenai: **(pulls out some papers) All three of you have the day off to prepare for the upcoming Chuunin exams. If you want to enter come to the academy tomorrow at nine o'clock with these forms complete.

Each of the students grabbed a form and analyzed it. Naruto grinned and spoke.

**Naruto: **(thumbs up) Don't worry sensei! We'll be there!

**Kurenai: **(smiles) Great, I'll tell Hokage-sama that have accepted. Well, I'm off!

Kurenai left in a swirl of leaves. Naruto grinned at his teammates and spoke.

**Naruto: **(grins) I'm going to Ichiraku's. Do you want to come?

**Hinata: **(frowns) Sorry, Naru-kun. I have to look after Momo-san, so I can't come. I'll meet up with you later, okay!

**Shino: **(pushes his sunglasses up) Sorry, but I have to inform my father about the Chuunin exams. Plus, I must prepare my hive for the exams.

**Naruto: **(frowns) Alright, see ya!

Naruto jumped off toward Ichiraku's. Hinata waved good bye to Shino as she rushed toward Momo's apartment. Shino turned and began his walk back to the Aburame Compound.

**Kurenai**

Kurenai appeared in the hallway of the Hokage Mansion. She walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. She heard a voice on the other side of the door.

**3rd Hokage: **(yells from behind the door) Enter!

Kurenai opened the door to find the aged Hokage talking with a woman. The woman had three female Genin around her. All four of them wore Waterfall headbands. The older one of the group had long black hair that was wrapped in a ponytail and she wore a standard Jounin outfit. Her eyes were a dark brown and her face showed little to no emotion. She had a fit build and was around 5'9 in height. Her headband was the tie that kept her ponytail tied. She spoke in a cold voice.

**Older Woman: **(looks over at Kurenai) I didn't know you were expecting someone, Hokage-sama.

The woman's voice was ice cold and sent chills down Kurenai's spine. The woman's voice held no emotion, and that alone creped Kurenai out. The Hokage broke her from her thoughts when he spoke.

**3rd Hokage: **(smiles) Ah, Hello Kurenai! I assume your visit deals with the upcoming Chuunin exams.

**Kurenai: **(nods) Yes, Hokage-sama. Team 8 has decided to be in the Chuunin exams.

**3rd Hokage: **(smiles) That's good to hear. I will register them immediately. Ah, where are my manners; allow me to introduce my guests.

**Older Woman: **(bows) Please, allow me Hokage-sama. I'm Shira Hanamura, I'm the representative for the Waterfall village to oversee the exams.

**Kurenai: **(raises an eyebrow in confusion) Oversee? This has never happened before.

**3rd Hokage: **(nods) Yes, you're indeed right Kurenai, but a new rule was implemented this year.

**Kurenai: **(shocked) New rule?

**Shira: **(nods in agreement) Yes, it's called the "Overseer Rule". During the last Chuunin exams something happened to allow this new rule.

**Kurenai: **(surprised) What exactly happened?

**3rd Hokage: **(sighs) Well, the last Chuunin exams were held in the Grass village and 90% of the new Chuunin were from the Grass village. Some of the villages that participated accused the Grass village of cheating and threatened to break the peace treaty between the Sand, Leaf, Rain, Grass, and Waterfall villages. The daimyos of each land decided to create the "Overseer Rule" to prevent anymore accusations of cheating. Shira-san is the overseer for Waterfall and I believe the Overseer for the Sand village is supposed to arrive today. Waterfall and Sand are the only villages to notify about their overseers, so I assume that the other villages didn't want to send one.

**Kurenai: **(nods) Makes sense. (notices the three Genin) Are these three your Genin team, Shira-san.

**Shira: **(no emotion) Yes, but they will not be entering the exams. They are just here to protect me while I oversee the exams. Girls, introduce yourselves.

A medium build energetic girl step forward and bowed. She had brown spiky hair and her face held a toothy grin. Her eyes were green and she was around 5'2 in height. She wore two headbands on her hands like knuckle guards and she wore a loose fitting black karate gi. She spoke.

**1st Genin: **(grins) Hiya, I'm Ro Izune; Number one, Taijutsu fighter in the Waterfall village. 399 opponents defeated and counting!

**Shira: **(crosses her arms) You still have a long way to go before you're number one in the village, Ro.

The second girl stepped forward and bowed. She was a short girl around 4'9 and was really skinny. She had long black hair and bangs that covered her eyes. She wore a robe that covered her arms, but it looked battle ready. She wore her headband around her neck like a necklace and she looked very kind. She spoke.

**2nd Genin: **(gentle voice) Hello, I'm Lira Sila. It's a pleasure to meet you.

The third Genin had light green hair and red eyes. She wore a tight white top and a pair of white combat pants. She wore her headband on her arm. She spoke in a serious voice.

**3rd Genin: **(frowns) I'm Fuu.

**Kurenai: **Excuse me Fuu, but do you have a last name?

**Fuu: **(angry) No, and I don't care for one!

**Shira: **(glances at Fuu) Fuu, calm yourself. You girls are dismissed. Explore the village and enjoy yourselves, just don't get into trouble.

The girls left. Fuu huffed and left quickly. Ro dragged Lira off by the arm to explore. Shira concluded her business with the Hokage and left. Kurenai left soon after that, leaving the aged Hokage alone. He was finally able to light up his pipe and read his precious Icha-Icha.

**Naruto**

Naruto was walking down the street toward Ichiraku's while thinking about his long-awaited Ramen. He suddenly stopped at a wall and looked at it with a sigh and spoke.

**Naruto: **(sigh) Konohamaru, if you're trying to ambush me at least hold the fake wall in the right direction.

The poorly disguised kid dropped his camouflage and grinned.

**Konohamaru: **(rubs the back of his head) Oops! Looks like I can't fool you, Boss.

**Naruto: **(shakes his head) You couldn't fool a civilian with the way you used the wall cover.

**Konohamaru: **(crosses his arms) Soooo… Where are you going, Boss?

**Naruto: **(smiles) Ichiraku's. Want to come?

**Konohamaru: **(excited) Yeah!

The young kid ran on ahead and left Naruto's sight when he rounded the corner of the street. Naruto then heard a crash and a voice ring out.

**Voice: **(angry) Owww! You little punk, watch where you're going!

**Konohamaru:** Hey, let go (grunts in pain)

Naruto rounded the corner to see three people. The one wearing black and had war paint on his face lifted Konohamaru by his scarf. The spiky haired girl was trying to convince the guy to let Konohamaru go. The last girl wore a battle kimono and looked to be 11 or 12 years old. She had brown hair and she looked more for a ceremony than battle. Naruto spoke in a threatening voice to the one in black.

**Naruto: **(threatening) Drop the kid. If you know what's good for you.

Naruto flashed some of his chakra to intimidate the black clad assailant. The guy froze and dropped Konohamaru. The child ran over and hid behind Naruto. The Genin in black was panicking and started to back up. Naruto glared at the trio and spoke.

**Naruto: **(serious) Your headbands say you're from Suna. I assume your visit is for the Chuunin exams, but that gives you no right to harass the people of Konoha. Give me your names!

**Kankuro: **(scared) _His chakra felt like… his!_

**Temari: **(frightened) _He isn't normal. That chakra was way too dense._

The youngest girl stepped forward with a smile.

**Young girl: **(bows) I apologize for my guard's behavior. He is a little….head strong.

**Kankuro: **(looks at the girl and growls) I am NOT!

**Young Girl: **(shakes her head) Kankuro, calm down.

**Temari:** (sighs) _He snapped out of his fear quick!_

**Naruto: **(glares) Answer my question!

**Matsuri: **(bows again) I apologize again. I'm Matsuri. I'm the Kazekage's apprentice and the overseer for Suna. The boy beside me is Kankuro and the girl is Temari.

**Naruto: **(speaks calmly) Are they your teammates?

**Matsuri: **(shacks her head) No, they are Genin and I'm still in training.

**Naruto:** (smiles slightly) Then that means that the guy in the tree is the third member of your team.

Naruto looks over to find a red-headed Genin hang upside down from the tree. He spoke in a non-emotional voice.

**Gaara: **(glares at Kankuro) Kankuro, you disgrace our village.

A voice rang out from the other side of the tree.

**Sasuke: **(smirks) Are you causing trouble, Dobe?

**Naruto: **(smirks back) No, teme. I was wondering when you were going to reveal yourself.

Gaara appeared in front of group in a burst of sand. He stared at the two Konoha shinobi and spoke.

**Gaara: **(narrows his eyes) What are your names?

**Sasuke: **Sasuke Uchiha.

**Naruto Uzumaki:** Naruto Uzumaki. What about you?

**Gaara: **(serious) I'm Gaara of the Desert [or Gaara of the sand waterfall. Sabaku is a double entendre.] and I will enjoy killing you both.

Gaara turned to leave with the group until Naruto's voice stopped him.

**Naruto: **(grins) I look forward to fighting someone who is the same as me.

The group kept walking, but Gaara had a psychotic smile on his face. Temari and Kankuro felt fear grip them. Matsuri looked at Gaara with eyes full of worry and love.

**Matsuri: **(worried) _Gaara-kun, I'll help you through this. I'm the only one that knows your suffering._

**Naruto**

The Suna ninjas left which left Naruto, Sasuke, and Konohamaru alone. Konohamaru broke the silence.

**Konohamaru: **(excited) Wow, Boss! You scared them off with just your chakra! That was awesome!

**Naruto: **(scratches the back of his head in embarrassment) It wasn't THAT cool. Hey, teme get out of that tree and let's talk.

The dark-haired teen jumped out of the tree and landed in front of the blond. Sasuke spoke in a serious voice.

**Sasuke: **(narrows his eyes) What did you mean when you told Gaara that you "will enjoy fighting someone the same as me"?

**Naruto:** (smiles) Gaara has a large amount of chakra and so do I. Who wouldn't be excited about fighting someone on equal ground?

**Sasuke: **(smirks) I assume your team will enter the Chuunin exams.

**Naruto:** (grins) Yeah, and we will wipe the floor with everyone.

Sasuke shook his head and turned to leave, but was stopped by Naruto.

**Naruto: **(grins) Hey teme! Konohamaru and I were head to Ichiraku's. Do you want to come along?

**Sasuke: **(looks away) No… I already have to attend lunch with someone else.

**Naruto: **(laughs) Who is it? Is it Sakura? Maybe Ino?

**Sasuke: **(glares) None of your business, Dobe!

Sasuke left as quickly as he appeared and Naruto laughed knowing Sasuke was going to hang out with someone. Naruto spoke to the excited Konohamaru.

**Naruto: **(smiles) Alright Konohamaru, let's go! When we're there I'll tell you about my latest mission.

They both proceeded to Ichiraku's in a hurried pace.

**Sasuke **

Sasuke had appeared in training ground 7 and waited against a tree for his guest. He closed his eyes as he waited. Minutes later, he heard a voice call out to him. He opened his eyes to see Sakura running toward him. She was breathing heavily and was trying to catch her breath. Finally, she spoke.

**Sakura: **(smiles) Sorry for making you wait, Sasuke-kun! Aunty needed help organizing the village archives.

**Sasuke: **(raises an eyebrow) Your Aunt works in the village archives.

**Sakura: **(nods) Yeah, she analyzes the archives and watches over them. I spend a lot of time there, so I've seen many documents. She had a lot work to do, so I had to help her.

**Sasuke: **(nods) Hmm.

Sakura unsealed the lunches that she brought and the duo began to eat their bento boxes together. Sasuke remembered how they became such good friends.

**Flashback (1 month ago) After Operation Uchiha Matchmaker**

Sakura had Sasuke's arm wrapped around her shoulder as she helped him to the Uchiha complex. They arrived in the district and Sakura was disturbed by the silence of the area. Sasuke was lost in his thoughts as he tried to regain feeling in his limbs.

**Sasuke: **(closes his eyes) _That masked guy may have a point. Maybe, I shouldn't deny myself friendship because of my fear of Itachi._

They finally reached the compound and Sasuke told Sakura where the key was. She got the key and carried Sasuke into his room. She laid him on the bed and he spoke.

**Sasuke:** (looks away) Thanks.

**Sakura: **(blushes) No problem.

After an awkward silence, Sasuke spoke.

**Sasuke: **(raises an eyebrow) You're not acting like your usual self.

**Sakura: **(looks down) I'm sorry, for the way I acted before. I constantly harassed you for a date even though you didn't like me. I…..I want to make it up to you.

**Sasuke: **(sighs) No, Sakura. I should apologize. I treated you and the other girls like burdens, but I can see now that you just wanted to get close to me. If you want to make it up to me then let's be friends.

**Sakura: **(dries her teary eyes) Yes, let's be friends.

**Sasuke: **(small smile) _Maybe, I'll start to like you the way you like me._

**Sakura: **(smiles) I'll stay here with you until that jutsu wears off.

Sakura stayed with Sasuke until he regained the feeling in his limbs. They have been friends ever since.

**Sasuke (present)**

The duo continued to enjoy their lunch until Sasuke spoke.

**Sasuke: **(looks at Sakura) You talk about your Aunt a lot. What about your parents?

**Sakura: **(looks down in sadness) They're dead.

**Sasuke: **(shocked then sad) I'm sorry. I didn't know.

**Sakura: **(sad smile) Thanks… but I'm over it.

**Sasuke: **(looks at her) How did they… (stops)

**Sakura: **(looks down) My father was a shinobi. He died when I was five from a disease. My mother died soon after he did. She… (tears threatening to drop)

**Sasuke: **(worried) Sakura, you don't need to tell me.

**Sakura: **(whips her eyes) No… I want to tell you. It's just not a good memory to remember.

Sakura took a deep breath to regain her composure. She spoke.

**Sakura: **(closes her eyes) My mother… killed herself. I'm the one who found her. I walked in from playing on the playground to find her… (sobs) hanging from ceiling in the living room.

Sakura broke down from the horrible memory and began to cry heavily. Sasuke looked at the girl with understanding. Feeling responsible, Sasuke placed his arm around Sakura's shoulders to comfort her. The girl turned and placed her face into the boy's chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. Sasuke didn't push her away and let her cry. He didn't notice that his arms wrapped around Sakura in a comforting hug. His thoughts were more focused on his own memories as he remembered his brother's words from that awful event.

**Sasuke: **(Itachi's voice) _Foolish little brother_, _hate me! Then use that hate to defeat me._

Sasuke closed his eyes as he let Sakura continued to cry into his chest. Sasuke sighed in confused frustration. He felt more lost than ever now. Love or hate, which would help him defeat his brother?

**Hinata**

Hinata was walking down the street to go to Momo's apartment. She walked in a quick pace until she heard a voice.

**Voice: **(small) Hold it!

Hinata turned around to face a little girl. She was a Hyuga and looked almost like Hinata, but the girl had longer hair. Hinata's eyes got wide in realization.

**Hinata: **(shock) Hanabi!

**Hanabi: **(smiles) You're my sister Hinata, aren't you?

**Hinata: **(runs up and hugs her sister) Sister! I'm so glad to see you.

**Hanabi: **(serious) Sorry, but we need to hide. My guards are looking for me.

**Hinata: **(smiles) Don't worry, I know where we can go.

**A Few Minutes Later**

They arrived at Momo's apartment without interruption. Momo, Hinata, and Hanabi sat in the living room. Momo made tea while the sister's caught up. Momo returned and Hanabi cleared her throat and spoke.

**Hanabi: **(serious) Sister, there are two reasons why I wanted to see you.

**Hinata: **(looks into her sister's eyes) I assume the Hyuga clan knows nothing about this visit

**Hanabi: **(nods) Yes, the Elders forbid me from contacting you.

Hinata flinched when the Elders were mentioned. Hanabi stared at her sister and spoke.

**Hanabi: **(serious) The first reason for seeing you is because I wanted to meet my older sister. I can barely remember you before you left the clan. The second reason is to find out why you betrayed our clan.

**Hinata:** (shocked) They told you that I betrayed the clan!

**Momo: **(angry) That's a lie! Hinata didn't betray anyone!

**Hinata: **(worried) Calm down Momo. You don't want to upset the baby.

Momo nodded in understanding and rubbed her pregnant belly to soothe the baby inside. Hinata turned to her sister and spoke.

**Hinata: **(looks down) What the Elders told you about me were lies. They banished me because I didn't live up to their standards. (worried) Hanabi…do they do anything to you?

**Hanabi: **(smiles) Of course not! I win every spar I'm in, so the Elders don't punish me.

**Hinata: **(grim look) Do you know what those punishments are?

**Hanabi: **(shakes her head) No, I've never been punished.

Hinata closed her eyes in relief knowing that her sister had not been "punished" like she was. She was relieved even more when she said that she didn't even know what the "punishments" were. Hanabi looked at her sister with curiosity and spoke.

**Hanabi: **(raises an eyebrow) Then why would the Elders lie? They are good and honorable people!

Hinata shivered because "good" and "honorable" didn't describe the Hyuga Elders. They were more "evil" and "vile" more than anything she knew. Hinata spoke.

**Hinata: **(closes her eyes) I know that you think that Hanabi, but they are not what they seem to be.

**Hanabi: **(angry) I don't believe you! The Elders are kind people! You are nothing but a traitor! I wish that you weren't my sister!

Hanabi got up to run out of the house, but was stopped by Hinata's voice.

**Hinata: **(sad) Have you ever been in my room, Hanabi?

**Hanabi: **(angry) No, because I was forbidden from entering it! The Elders said that the room was disgraced by your treason! I understand that now, seeing you for the dirty traitor that you are!

**Hinata: **(sad) There is a loose floorboard under my sleeping mat. Removing it will reveal my diary and our Mother's flower pressing book. Read my dairy and you will find out the truth. Don't show it to anyone. I now you hate me now; but I still love you little sister.

Hanabi was shocked by the information, but still stormed out of the apartment. She slammed the door behind her. Momo said nothing, because she didn't want to get involved in an argument that was none of her business. As soon as Hanabi left, Hinata broke down. Momo embraced the girl in a hug to try and comfort the poor girl. Hinata sat there and cried into Momo's chest. She couldn't bear the thought of her own sister hating her. It destroyed her inside. She wished Naruto was here to make the pain in her heart go away.

**Shino**

Shino finished telling his father about the Chuunin exams. His father agreed and cautioned his son about the dangers of the exams. Shino left the compound to retreat into the Aburame Forest. The Aburame Forest is a section of forest where the Aburame Clan nurtures insects from all over the country. They also keep insects in reserve for their hives. Each member of the Aburame clan has their own personal section of the forest to nurture their own insects. Shino walked into his part of the forest to be greeted with a strange noise. He heard laughter coming from behind a nearby tree. Shino advance with his insects ready to attack. Shino reached the tree and spoke.

**Shino: **(threatening voice) You are trespassing on Aburame Clan property! Show yourself!

A girl with light green hair and red eyes walked out from behind the tree. Her appearance was stunning to Shino. His heart skipped a beat and his hive rustled with emotion. What shocked Shino even more were that his reserve insects were crawling on her arms, but she no reaction to it and they didn't attack her. Fuu spoke in a shy voice.

**Fuu: **(blushes from embarrassment and bows) I'm sorry. I didn't know this was private property.

One of Shino's reserve insects flew onto his shoulder and relayed the message that she was harmless. Shino calmed down and spoke to the girl.

**Shino: **(calm voice) It's fine. I can see from your headband that you're from the Waterfall village, so you wouldn't know that this area is private property. I am curious as to why you're out here.

**Fuu: **(looks down) You will think I'm weird if I say what I was doing.

**Shino:** (pushes his glasses up his nose) Try me.

**Fuu: **(blushes out of embarrassment) I was talking to… the insects.

**Shino: **(raises an eyebrow in surprise) Can you understand them?

**Fuu: **(nods shyly) I… could always understand them.

**Shino: **(nods in understanding) I can understand them as well. What is your name?

**Fuu: **(surprised) Really, you can understand them too! Oh, my name is Fuu.

**Shino: **I am Shino Aburame. I assume that you spend a lot of time with insects.

**Fuu: **(lets a butterfly land on her hand) Yes, insects are my friends.

She looks down as she remembered her past.

**Fuu: **(looks down in sadness) _They are the only true friends I have._

**Shino: **(points to the bugs crawling up her arms) It appears my insects have grown to like you. Do you want a tour of the forest?

**Fuu: **(nods excitedly) Yes, please!

The two walked through the forest looking at all the insects in the forest. Fuu glanced at Shino when he wasn't looking and her thoughts raced.

**Fuu: **(blushes) _He is handsome. I wonder what's under the sunglasses. _

Shino's thoughts were racing as well.

**Shino:** (confused) _What are these feelings? My hive feels so…relaxed and calm. My heart is beating fast. I have to ask my father about this later._

The two continued walking and Fuu looked happy. The tour ended and Fuu spoke.

**Fuu: **(nervous) Um… Shino-kun. Can I come back here again sometime?

**Shino: **(nods) Sure, just come to the compound first and ask for me. I will be your guide to make sure you don't get lost.

**Fuu: **(blushes) Okay, thank you.

Fuu ran off toward the hotel with a smile on her face. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Team 10**

Team 10 was on their way to the barbeque place to celebrate their entry to the Chuunin exams. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were walking down the street when they heard voices coming from the nearby ally. The trio decided to investigate. There was three Grass genin harassing a female Waterfall ninja.

**Grass Ninja #1: **(grabs the female ninja's arm) Hey baby, how about we have some fun with you?

**Lira: **(tries to force her arm away from his grip) Let go of me! I'm warning you!

One of the Grass ninjas laughed and spoke.

**Grass Ninja #2: **(Smirks evilly) I like it when they struggle.

Choji rounded the corner with a fury in his eyes. His kind heart couldn't ignore the cries of anyone in need. He spoke in a threatening voice.

**Choji: **(glares) Leave her alone!

The grass ninjas laughed and the last one spoke.

**Grass Ninja #3: **(chuckles) What are you going to do Fa….(interrupted)

The ninja was interrupted from his insult by a super-sized fist to the face. The stupid ninja flew into a nearby brick wall which created a human imprint in it. The other two genin grabbed their friend and ran off in terror. Lira turned to her hero and bowed.

**Lira: **(bows) Thank you!

**Choji: **(blushes from embarrassment) No problem. I see that you are a ninja. Why didn't you fight them off?

**Lira: **(looks down) Well, I'm… blind.

Shikamaru and Ino revealed themselves and joined the conversation.

**Shikamaru: **(Looks at Lira suspiciously) How can you be a shinobi if your blind?

**Lira: **(looks down shyly) Well, my other senses are doubled and I can navigate using chakra pulses.

**Shikamaru: **(nods) Hmm. Interesting, but it still doesn't explain why you couldn't fight back.

**Lira: **(points down) Shoes.

**Choji: **(confused) Uhh, what?

**Lira: **(giggles at Choji's behavior) I can't use chakra pulses when I wear shoes. I have to walk barefooted to allow the chakra in my body to go into the ground.

**Ino: **(furious) Then why didn't you take your shoes off?

**Lira: **(blushes) I didn't have to because my hero saved me. Oh, I didn't get my hero's name.

**Choji: **(blushes) Choji Akamichi.

**Lira: **(nods) What about your friend's names?

**Shikamaru: **(yawns) Shikamaru Nara.

**Ino: **(crosses her arm) Ino Yamanaka.

**Lira: **(bows) Nice to meet you. I'm Lira Sila.

**Shikamaru: **(narrows his eyes) Lira, if you can't see when you're wearing shoes then why are you wearing them?

**Lira: **(sighs) I had a meeting with the Hokage earlier and my sensei wanted me to wear them to be formal. I had a teammate with me earlier, but she ran off to somewhere and left me alone.

**Ino:** (narrows her eyes) Is your team participating in the upcoming Chuunin exams?

**Lira: **(looks down in disappointment) No, our sensei doesn't feel that we're ready. She is the Waterfall's overseer during the Chuunin exams. She asked us to escort her and watch the exams to prepare us for the next one.

**Choji: **(nods in understanding) Hey Lira, how about you come to the barbeque place with us.

**Lira: **(smiles and blushes) Sure, C-Choji-kun.

**Ino: **(shocked) _Choji-kun! Oh, this is going to be good!_

**Shikamaru: **(yawns) _Poor Choji. He is in for it now. Troublesome. _

Lira grabbed onto Choji's sleeve as he led her to the barbeque place. Ino was giggling the whole way and Shikamaru had a small smile on his face. The two future lovebirds both sported blushes and smiles.

**Naruto**

Naruto had just finished his third bowl of ramen. Konohamaru already ate his ramen and left to meet up with his tutor, Ebisu. Naruto looked around to make sure the coast was clear and grabbed the note taped underneath the bowl. He flipped the note opened and was shocked what it said. "Plan R is in effect!" Naruto shivered at the message. He didn't predict "Plan R" to be in effect now. He quickly hid the note when he felt a presence behind him. A voice rang out.

**Voice: **(serious) Naruto, we need to talk.

Naruto quickly turned and came face-to-face with the 3rd Hokage. The aged Hokage had a look of dread on his face. The Hokage spoke up.

**3rd Hokage: **(looks down) Follow me.

Naruto nodded in response, He paid for his ramen and began walking with the Hokage. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto: **(worried) What's wrong Old Man?

**3rd Hokage: **(frowns and sighs) I'm sorry, Naruto. The council jumped up the meeting about the law annulment. They claimed that we should get all of our work done before the Chuunin exams started. They went behind my back and organized the meeting.

**Naruto: **(surprised) They can do that?

**3rd Hokage: **(sighs) Normally they can't, but if the council is unanimous about the meeting then it is scheduled sooner. I need you there to argue against them.

**Naruto: **(frowns) Is the whole council against me?

**3rd Hokage: **(shakes his head) No, most of the council just wants to get their work done before the exams. I know that the shinobi council is on your side.

**Naruto: **(sighs in relief) Who issued the law annulment?

**3rd Hokage: **(growls) My old teammate.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He spoke.

**Naruto: **(frowns) What is the name of the potential law annulment?

**3rd Hokage: **(looks down) Proposition "Rebirth".

Then everything fit together for Naruto. "Plan R is Proposition "Rebirth". Naruto was frozen in shock. The Hokage spoke.

**3rd Hokage: **(frowns) I got the proposal on my desk yesterday. This is the DCC's plan.

Naruto just keep walking because it felt like he was walking into his execution.

**Council Room**

The Konoha council was made up of seven shinobi council members and seven civilian council members. The shinobi council was made up of Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and the old war hawk, Danzo (replacing the Uchiha seat). The main civilian council members were the Hokage's old teammates, Koharu and Homura, and the "Merchant King" Shinako. The other four civilian councilors were elected by the village. (They don't matter) The Hokage took his seat and Naruto stood in front of the council. Homura stood and spoke.

**Homura: **(Clears his throat) This council is called to order! This meeting was unanimously decided by the council of Konoha. Koharu, please state the present proposals!

**Koharu: **(smiles) There is only one proposal! This council shall now hear the argument for and against Proposition R! This proposition was petitioned by head of the civilian council, Homura and five-hundred shinobi and civilian who signed a petition.

**3rd Hokage: **(sighs) State your proposal!

Naruto couldn't help, but glare at Hiashi Hyuga, the man that helped ruin Hinata's life. He felt his blood boil and began thinking of many different ways to kill Hiashi. Naruto hated that Hiashi was Hinata's father, because it would make killing him harder. He didn't want to hurt Hinata by murdering her father in cold blood, even though he was never much of a father to begin with. Naruto was broken from his thoughts when Homura spoke.

**Homura: **(looks at the Hokage) Can we speak of "it" while in this meeting?

**3rd Hokage: **(frowns) Since there is no one here that is unaware of "it" then you may.

**Homura: **(raises his had to stroke his beard) Esteemed council of Konoha; I come to you as a representative of the people. (waves a stack of papers) The people of Konoha that know of the Kyuubi want the law forbidding them from speaking to be lifted. They want to tell the children about the noble sacrifice of the Fourth Hokage and that young Naruto is a hero without the fear of death over their shoulders! I will explain the benefits to removing the "Kyuubi" law. I will also show the weaknesses that could be used against us! I humbly ask you to vote for Proposition R, because the "R" stands for "Rebirth".

**Hiashi: **(frowns) What is this "Rebirth" that you're talking about?

**Homura: **(smiles) The Rebirth of Konoha! A Konoha were the people will feel freer and less afraid! A Konoha where we can help unite the people and help the next generation! A happy Konoha!

The entire civilian council stood up and clapped, but Naruto felt sick! These were all lies! Naruto decided to speak up.

**Naruto: **(yells) The Hokage made this rule to make sure I had a normal life! Why should we disband this law!

**Homura: **(smiles) That's my point, Naruto. (waves the papers again) I have five-hundred signatures here! Why should we make laws for one person while five-hundred suffer!

**Naruto: **(silently cursed) We are a shinobi village! There are always secrets that needed to be hid from the public!

**Homura: **(grins) Another valid point, but this law can be a danger to the public!

The council was shocked into silence. The Hokage spoke.

**3rd Hokage: **Explain!

**Homura: **(points) What does the law state, Hokage-sama?

**3rd Hokage: **(raises his eyebrow in confusion) Law 910 states that if anyone that's aware of the truth about the Kyuubi attack, said person can't reveal the secret to anyone that is unaware of said secret. If the secret is revealed the person who told the secret is punished with death.

**Homura: **(rubs his beard) What is that secret, Hokage-sama?

**3rd Hokage: **(rubs his temples) That Naruto contains the Fox inside of him and that the Fox is contained in a seal on his stomach because of the Fourth Hokage's sacrifice.

**Homura: **(points) Now imagine if Hokage-sama accidentally broke law 910. He would have to be killed because law 910 decrees it.

**Tsuname: **(snarls in response) That's absurd! Not shinobi in their right mind would kill the Hokage!

**Homura: **(smiles) True, but what about spies. They could kill Hokage-sama then state that he broke law 910 and get off without a hint of punishment because we were doing their duty.

**Naruto: **(furious) That's only a hypothetical situation, besides the Hokage would never foolishly tell village secrets.

**Homura: **(smiles) Another valid point, but what about the Konoha people. A murder could murder a villager and simple say they were upholding law 910 and they would never go on trial! This law would make murders walk free! Not to mention the crime rate has been up since the Uchiha police force was killed.

The civilian side was gasping at the news. Shikaku Nara had his head down to try and take a well-deserved nap. Danzo shifted his weight in his chair and waited for Naruto's response.

**Naruto: **(looks down) The Hokage made this law and I trust that he looked at the pros and cons of it. Hokage-sama, would you care to speak.

**3rd Hokage: **(sighs and frowns) I'm sorry, Naruto. I am only here to break a tying vote. I can't be speak on anyone's behalf. I have to refuse.

**Naruto: **(frowns) _I know you would want to help if you could, old man. _

**Homura: **(grins) Well, is that all you have to say Naruto?

**Naruto: **(angry) If this annulment goes through, my life will be terrible! My life wasn't easy even with the law! If you annul the law, I … won't be able to live in this village anymore!

**Hiashi: **(narrows his eyes) Is that a threat, Uzumaki-san.

**Naruto: **(glares) If it has to be then, yes.

There were whispers around the council chambers. Danzo spoke.

**Danzo: **(chuckles) Quite a threat Naruto-san, but it will never happen.

**Naruto: **(angry) You underestimate me, mummy-san.

**Danzo: **(glares) Watch your mouth, boy! You will never leave this village because you are a Jinchuuriki! You are a tool for this village to use until you have lost all use. Thus, is the existence of a Jinchuuriki; A being unable to be human!

There was a long pause until Naruto spoke.

**Naruto: **(sad smile) You don't think I know that. I was told that I wasn't human all of my life and at one time I believed those words. Yet, I feel the same emotions that all of you do. That makes use the same, so doesn't that make you inhuman as well?

The room was filled with an awkward silence. Homura cleared his throat and spoke.

**Homura: **(looks towards Naruto) When the secret is revealed, the people will see you as a hero just like the Fourth Hokage wanted.

**Naruto: **(angry) Don't you DARE say that! You know that's a lie because they already stomped his last wish into the dirt a long time ago. If they were going to treat me like a hero then they would have already!

The Hokage stood up and yelled.

**3rd Hokage: **ENOUGH! It's time for the council to vote since this has started into a personal argument. Raise your hands if you are in favor of Proposition "Rebirth" that forever annuls law 910.

The entire civilian council and Danzo raise their hands. The Proposition was passed 8 to 6. The DCC had won. The Hokage banged his gavel and made it official.

**3rd Hokage: **(sighs) The secret will be revealed to the village after the Chuunin exams! With all business attended to, this meeting is dismissed!

Naruto stood there in sadness. He had lost. Homura walked passed him with a cocky smile.

**Homura: **(mentally chuckles) _Checkmate, demon!_

The room was empty except for the Hokage and Naruto. The Hokage walked up to Naruto and hugged him.

**3rd Hokage: **(frowns) I'm sorry Naruto. I failed you.

**Naruto: **(fake smile) You did what you could old man.

Naruto turned and walked away. His thoughts were dark and full of hurt.

**Naruto: **(sighs) _Hinata and I aren't safe in this village anymore. This village just keeps proving to me that this world is corrupt. I… I failed to protect Hinata. They will hunt us until we are dead, just like the animals they are._

Naruto walked into the street with a blank look on his face. He failed to notice that it was almost dark outside. He just keeps walking until he heard a voice.

**Voice: **(emotionless) Come with me, Naruto-san. My master wants to see you. I'm ordered to bring you to him by force if necessary.

Naruto turned to meet a blank masked Anbu. Rather than starting a fight, he spoke calmly.

**Naruto: **(calm) lead the way.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Naruto and the Anbu arrived at a nearby house. The house was small and looked like a normal villager stayed in it. The Anbu entered the house and Naruto followed him. They stepped into a kitchen area where a man sat at a table drinking tea. The man was Danzo from the earlier council meeting. The Anbu pointed to the open chair at the table for Naruto to sit. Naruto nodded and obliged. Danzo stared at Naruto and spoke.

**Danzo: **(sips his tea) Do you know why you're here, Naruto-san?

**Naruto: **(smiles) I was hoping you could tell me, Mummy-san.

The Anbu pulled a katana out and placed it against Naruto's throat. Naruto didn't flinch at the feeling of steel against his throat. The Anbu spoke in an emotionless voice.

**Anbu: **Do not speak to Danzo-sama that way.

**Danzo: **(glares) Number 37, stand down.

The Anbu quickly sheath his blade and Danzo spoke.

**Danzo: **(smirks) Those are my ROOT Anbu. They do anything I say and are the perfect shinobi. They feel no emotion or regret which is good for tools like them.

**Naruto: **(smirks) Is that all you called me out here for; to show off your creepy Anbu.

**Danzo: **(sighs) No, I have a deal for you. I want you to join my ROOT program.

**Naruto: **(laughs) Yeah, right! I'm not going to be one of your little creepy puppets!

**Danzo: **(smiles) I can give you power to protect that girl, Hinata.

**Naruto: **(glares) How do you know about her?

**Danzo: **(chuckles softly) I like to keep track of my tools, Naruto-san. I know everything about this village. I know that the Ichiraku ramen stand owner and his daughter provide you with information about the DCC. I know that you mentor the Hokage's grandson and his friends. I even know that you absorbed the Fox and became a Hanyou along with that Hinata girl.

Naruto froze at the news. This man knew everything about his life. Naruto shook in fear. This man could destroy his life and take everything from him. Danzo smirked at the boy's reaction and spoke.

**Danzo: **(smirks) I am an honorable man, so I decided to make the deal good for both of us. You join ROOT and I will guarantee Hinata's safety and I will give you information about the DCC.

This shocked Naruto even further. This man knew everything about the DCC. He could help him kill the DCC leaders! Danzo spoke again.

**Danzo: **(pulls out some papers) I wrote down the names of the DCC leaders, the location to their secret base, and even the number of troops they have. All you have to do is agree to join ROOT.

**Naruto: **(glares) And if I don't.

**Danzo: **(glares back) Then I'll make your life hell. I will tell everyone in the village about you and Hinata being Hanyou. You will never be safe, because people will always hunt you. I will kill everyone you hold dear and I will send assassins after you as well. I am not the man to be playing around with Naruto.

**Naruto: **(glares) What is your name?

**Danzo: **(smirks) Call me, Danzo-sama.

Naruto was in a bind. He had to think of something fast. He paused for a second and spoke.

**Naruto: **(looks down) Danzo-sama, can I…think about it for a while.

**Danzo: **(nods) You must give me your answer after the Chuunin exams. Don't tell anyone about this meeting or you'll regret it.

Naruto nodded and looked down in defeat. Danzo smirked as the ROOT Anbu escorted Naruto out of the house.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Naruto was in a tough spot. The DCC had won the battle and now a new enemy, Danzo had appeared. Naruto didn't know what to do. His head hurt and he couldn't think of any way out of this bind. He couldn't kill Danzo due to the treat of possible traps or plans the man had in reserve. Then he couldn't kill the DCC leaders because he didn't know the identity of the fifth leader or the location of their secret base.

Naruto tried to forget his worries as he walked back to his apartment. It was already night and the moon was high in the sky. Naruto reached his apartment door and opened it. His apartment was dark and he could hear a soft noise coming from the bedroom. He raced in there thinking that maybe someone attacked Hinata, only to find her curled into a ball on the bed. She hugged her tail and sobbed uncontrollable. She finally looked up with teary eyes and spoke.

**Hinata: **(hugs Naruto) I was *sob* worried that you might *sob* be hurt.

**Naruto: **(rubs her hair) I'm sorry, Hime. I…..I've been through a lot today.

**Hinata: **(cuddles deeper into his chest) Please, say "I love you".

**Naruto: **(smiles) I love you, Hime.

**Hinata: **(smiles and dries tears) Thank you. Every time you say that I'm happy that someone in this cruel world loves me.

**Naruto: **(Kisses her) I feel the same way, my Hime.

**AN: **That's a wrap! Sorry, for the long wait people! I really had to figure out the storyline for this arc because there will be multiple things going on with multiple characters, so I had to gather my thoughts. Please R&R.

**POLL**

Okay, it has come to my attention that people have been complaining about my writing style. I decided to do a poll to settle the matter.

**Poll Question: **Should I change my writing style?

Note, that I will not change the format for the previous chapters because I don't want to torture my editor with such a burden. I will only change the format for FUTURE chapters. The results will be announced in chapter 18.

**Beta says: **It would make you a better writer to bring you out of your comfort zone. Plus, this style wreaks havoc with my spellcheck.

**DarkElite24's Q&A**

**Q1: **Will Orochimaru kill the 3rd Hokage?

A1: I do intend to keep that the same, so he will die.

**Q2: **Why didn't the villager in Wave fear Naruto after he massacred those mercenaries?

A2: They did when he was slaughtering them, but when they saw him cry over Hinata the crowd realized that he massacred the villains to avenge her. That showed that he had a good heart. I'm sorry, that I didn't explain this earlier.

**Q3: Is this the end of the story? **

A3: Hell no! I still got the will to write, so I will write (it may take my awhile, ha-ha).

**Q4: who the hell is momo? It's been so long I don't remember.**

A4: The Naruto and Hinata's nurse in the prevoius chapters. Her full name is Momoshiro Kurotschi and is married to Toshiro Kurotschi Aka: Doc. After Naruto and Hinata returned to the village they found out that Momo was 7 months pregnant. Doc and Momo also tried to adopt Naruto and Hinata, but was refused by the Hokage.

**Stay Cool**

**DarkElite24**


	17. Chapter 17: Only Time Will Tell

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait everyone. I was half way done with this chapter when a virus wiped out my computer. I lost the first copy of this chapter, the next chapter of "Finding Paradise" and my notes, so these past few months sucked. I decided to close the poll early and I will start writing in a different style this chapter. If you flame, I will find you. No rant, but there is a review request.

**AN: **I also want to thank my Beta, **one. who. reads **for editing this chapter.

**Beta note: **I think it's funny how the site blocks my screen name as a website.

**PLEASE READ THIS **

**My friend writes Negima fanfic's and they're really good, but his luck with reviewing sucks. If you are reading this and love Negima his profile and story are under my favs. He writes some deep stuff and I'll think you'll like it.**

**[His beta also has a pretty good female Naruto fic, check it out!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**/**Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking"**_

**Our Eyes Are the Same**

**Ch. 17: Only Time Will Tell**

Naruto comforted his mate as she cried into his chest. Hinata managed to calm down enough to tell Naruto what happened with her sister. After she relived the tale, Hinata couldn't stop the flow of tears that followed. Naruto held his crying mate as he comforted her with his warm embrace. Hinata managed to finally fall asleep in Naruto's arms due to the emotional strain she endured.

Naruto stayed awake for hours, watching over her sleeping form. Naruto was worried about her safety and paranoid about the uncertain future he was faced with. The DCC had accomplished their goal and now a man named Danzo threatened to ruin his life. Naruto's embrace wrapped tighter around Hinata and she cuddled deeper within his embrace. He had to protect her, even at the cost of his well-being.

**A Few Hours Later**

Hinata yawned cutely as she was awakened by a small call from Naruto. She looked up at her mate and was shocked. His face was tired looking and he had dark circles under his eyes. Hinata spoke in a worried voice. "Did you get any sleep, Naru-kun?"

Naruto shook his head and spoke. "I'm just worried about what happened at the council meeting yesterday."

Hinata looked even more worried as she spoke. "Tell me about it at breakfast."

The duo got dressed and went through their morning routine. Hinata then cooked their breakfast as Naruto sat at the table. Hinata finished making their breakfast and both sat at the table. Hinata continued the conversation. "What happened?"

Naruto picked at his breakfast as he looked down in sadness. He finally spoke. "The DCC succeeded in annulling the law that prevents the younger generation from finding out about the Fox."

Hinata gasped and spoke. "How did they win?"

Naruto wiped his eyes and answered her question. "The entire civilian council was completely on their side." Naruto sighed and continued. "They knew who they were going to side with when they stepped in the room."

Hinata was disgusted and spoke. "They were on the DCC's side to begin with."

Naruto nodded and continued. "The DCC's arguments were all theories and hypothetical situations, but the civilian council still side with them."

Hinata raised an eyebrow and spoke. "If there was no evidence to their argument then, why didn't you argue against them?"

Naruto shook his head and spoke. "I did argue against many of their points." He clenched his fists in rage. "Then when I realized that the council was biased, I knew there was no point in wasting my breath."

Hinata walked over to her mate and embraced him in a hug. She spoke with a voice full of love. "What about the shinobi council and the Hokage?"

Naruto breathed deeply and replied. "Most of the shinobi council was on my side, but one person voted for with the DCC and I lost." He continued in a frustrated voice. "What I want to know is why the old man let this happen?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow and spoke. "What do you mean, Naru-kun?"

"He is supposed to be a leader, but he stood back and let the council vote even though they were biased!" Naruto said in an angry voice.

Hinata gasped in shock and spoke. "Do you believe that he's working for the DCC?"

Naruto shook his head and responded. "I'm not sure anymore." "He tells me that he's tried everything, yet the DCC still succeeded in their goals."

The duo continued to eat their breakfast as Hinata let the news set in. They managed to finish their meal when Hinata replied. "Don't worry, Naru-kun." "I know you will figure out a way out of this." Hinata smiled warmly at him.

Naturo looked at her smile and felt all his worries melt away. The duo grabbed their gear and left to meet with Shino.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino were standing in front of the examination building. They watched as many genin walk into the building. Kurenai suddenly appeared before them in a swirl of leaves. She spoke to her team.

"I'm glad you all showed up." "If one of you didn't then I would have stopped you from entering at all." She held out her hand and continued. "I need your permission forms before you can walk through those doors."

Each member of team 8 gave their forms to Kurenai. She accepted them with a smile and spoke. "I wish you luck, the exam is in room 301."

With those words, Kurenai left the same way she came. The members of team 8 nodded to one another and proceeded into the building. They went up to the second floor. They instantly were confronted by a crowd of people and two guards blocking the entrance to classroom 301. Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned tiredly. He didn't get any sleep and was really tired. The guards instantly looked at Naruto as he walked by. One of them spoke.

"Hey kid! Where are you going?" The guard with the bandages said with a mocking tone.

Naruto and his team stopped and turned to face the guards. Naruto spoke in a bored tone. "Well, this is the second floor and the exam room is 301." He yawned again. "That means that the exam room is on the third floor."

Most of the genin that the guards stopped looked at him with shock while a voice rang out from the crowd.

"So, you noticed too dobe." Sasuke Uchiha spoke in a mocking tone.

Naruto smirked and replied. "Hope you're ready teme because my team is going to become Chuunin."

Kiba and Sakura stood by Sasuke as he replied to Naruto's taunt. "Hmp, only if we aren't your opponents' dobe." He motioned toward Sakura and Kiba and continued to speak. "We have been training with Kakashi, so we can take on anyone in this exam."

Another voice rang out from the crowd. "Would you two cease your foolish banter; it's embarrassing."

Neji and his team walked out of the crowd. Lee and Tenten tried to motion their teammate away, but to no avail. Neji continued. "You two are embarrassing yourselves with your useless taunts because destiny has deemed my team worthy to become Chuunin."

Naruto instantly glared at the Hyuuga; knowing full well who he was and what he did to Hinata. Hinata tensed up at the sound of her cousin's voice. Neji soon turned his attention to Hinata.

The Hyuuga prodigy smirked at the girl and spoke. "Well, if it isn't the traitor." His eyes glared holes into her as she tried to avoid his glaze by slightly hiding behind Naruto. "Still as useless as ever, I see."

Naruto's eyes flashed red in rage at Neji's disrespectful statement. Naruto was about to say something when he was interrupted by Rock Lee. "Neji, you shouldn't insult people that we are going to take the exam with."

Tenten nodded in agreement and spoke. "Lee's right, they may try to come after us."

Neji ignored his team's advice and continued. "Let them try to come after us." Neji returned his glare back to Hinata. "My destiny will not allow me to lose to these three failures."

Naruto glared into Neji's eyes and spoke. "Destiny or no destiny; my blade will still slice your head from your shoulders."

Lee and Tenten were shocked by the threat and moved beside Neji to protect their teammate if the need came about. Neji just met Naruto's glare with a smirk and spoke. "I plan on striking you down before you even draw that blade, loser."

Sasuke jumped in the conversation. "Sorry, but I don't plan on losing to either of you."

Neji turned to Sasuke and spoke. "You have some nerve interrupting my conversation."

Sakura stepped up beside Sasuke and spoke. "Let's save the fighting for the exam."

Neji smirked and retorted. "I agree with the pink haired weakling."

Sadness flashed in Sakura's eyes at the Hyuuga's hurtful words. Sasuke flashed his Sharingan in response to Neji's insult.

Neji faced Sasuke and chuckled. "Well, you must be Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and nodded. "You might as well give me your name to."

Neji turned to walk away, but stopped to respond. "My name is Neji Hyuuga." He continued walking away with his team.

Naruto just stood there and glared at Neji as he walked away. Sasuke turned to the angry blond and spoke. "I don't intend to lose to you either dobe."

Sasuke turned and continued walking with his team. Naruto was trying to control his anger when he felt a hand on his hand. Hinata stared at her mate in worry as Naruto looked back with a reassuring glance. Team 8 continued up the stairs to the next floor and entered room 301. There was a fight going on between Rock Lee and Sasuke, but team 8 just walked right by it with little thought.

They entered the double doors to see a room full of genin. The air in the room was tense and could be cut with a knife. Naruto yawned loudly causing everyone in the room to look at him. Their glares fixated on the blond like wolves hunting their pray. Naruto chuckled and flared some of his chakra. Some of the weaker genin felt pressure from the burst, but the stronger genin recognized it as a challenge. The soon diverted their attention to their previous endeavors. The rest of the rookie nine appeared and they began to chat. Ino hit on Sasuke, who surprisingly tried to stick close to Sakura, so Sakura could deal with Ino. Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino talked and Naruto and Hinata joined the conversation.

A boy with glasses walked up and spoke to Naruto. "You shouldn't make yourself a target in the exams." He adjusted his glasses and continued. "That was a pretty stupid move."

Naruto stared at the boy and spoke. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto's thoughts raced as he caught the boy's scent. "_He smells like death and….snakes!" _

His thoughts were interrupted when the boy cleared his throat. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi and I've taken this exam several times." The boy pulled out a huge stack of cards. "I've gathered information on the genin that are taking the exam this year."

Sasuke walked up and spoke. "I want information on Rock Lee, Gaara of the Desert, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Kabuto nodded and flipped the top card. He added chakra into the card and revealed the information on Rock Lee.

Kabuto started to read the card out loud. "Rock Lee, age 13, number of mission..." He was interrupted by Naruto. "How did you know the number of missions he has done?"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and continued. "I gathered all this information using the register forms for the exams."

Naruto yawned again and continued. "This information is on our record, not the register form for the exam."

Kabuto started sweat a little. "I do visit the archives frequently, so I compiled information on my opponents using the registers form and their records."

Naruto moved closer to Kabuto. "That's illegal, only Chuunin and above ninja are allowed to access the records of other ninja."

Kabuto chuckled. "I'm a shinobi." He adjusted his glasses again. "I just went in the archives and the keeper told me that I could look at the files."

Sakura spoke up. "Liar, my aunt is the keeper of the archives!" Sakura walked closer to Kabuto. "She always asks for shinobi identification if anyone wants to access a shinobi's personal record!"

Shikamaru added in his opinion. "That means that you broke the law of Konoha or you're a Chuunin proctor disguised as a genin for the exams.

Kabuto began to sweat as he spoke. "He come on guys, this information can help you." Kabuto adjusted his glasses and continued. "I've taken the exams more than once, so I gathered it from the previous exams.

Naruto chuckled and spoke. "Sasuke asked you for information on Lee, Gaara, and me." Naruto walked forward to look at the card Kabuto revealed. "This is my first Chuunin exam; if you gathered the information from previous exams then you wouldn't have any information on me."

Kabuto was shocked, but remain calm. "I see you're very observant, Naruto." He chuckled and continued loudly. "I expected that from the genin that killed Zabuza Momochi."

Many other genin heard Kabuto say that and many turned to face Naruto. Naruto stood his ground under the glares from the vicious genin around him. Kabuto smirked and continued.  
"The major threat in this exam is you, Gaara, and the sound ninjas." Kabuto continued in a mocking voice. "The Sound village is small and weak, but we can't underestimate their skills as shinobi."

Suddenly, the Sound ninja Dosu attacked Kabuto. Kabuto dropped to the floor and vomited. Dosu turned to Naruto and spoke. "He was a fool that talked to much trash." Dosu narrows his eyes. "Pray that you don't end up worse than him."

A voice rang out at the front of the room. "Enough!" Everyone turned to see a scary looking man dressed in black. He had scars on his face and a bitter disposition. His voice rang out like a loud roar. "Sound ninjas, this is your only warning!" He smirked creepily and continued. "Don't attack anyone until we say you can, and then you can kill each other all you want to."

Many of the blood thirsty genin couldn't wait for the killing to start. The rest of the genin felt a sense of unease as the scary man continued.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I'm the proctor for the first part of the Chuunin exams." Ibiki motioned to the front desk that had a box on it. "Now each of you take a number and go to the seat corresponding to that number."

The genin proceeded to get their numbers then once everyone was seated, Ibiki continued. "Now I will explain the rules of the test!" (Same as canon)

Naruto began to doze off during the rules, but did manage to hear most of the rules. He looked around and realized that he was sitting beside Gaara of the Desert (I decided to use his English dubbed name). Naruto could feel the bloodlust coming off the red-haired boy and the sadistic smile proved that he was out for Naruto's blood. Naruto met the boy's glare with a tired smirk. Ibiki motioned to people at the front of the room and spoke.

"These people are overseers from the sand and waterfall villages." "They will monitor the exams to make sure that there is no village bias or cheating occurring." Matsuri wore battle gear with her sand headband. She bowed politely, while Shira just nodded her head in respect.

Fuu, Lira, and Ro remained out of attention, but made sure to watch over their sensei. Fuu saw Shino in the crowd of genin and smiled at him. Shino could feel someone's gaze upon him and looked to see Fuu standing at the side of the room. He returned her smile with a nod and returned his attention back to the exam. Lira wasn't able to see Choji, but she could fell his presence. It was warm and made her feel safe.

The tests were passed out and the first part of the Chuunin exams started. Naruto looked at the questions and frowned. His mind began to race. "_These questions are ridicules." "I bet even most Jounin couldn't answer these questions." _

He shifted his eyesight to Gaara, who was using his "Three Eye" technique to get the answers. Naruto began to think again. "_Seems like the test is on gathering information, but if that's the case then why have a mystery tenth question?" _

Naruto sifted his eyesight to Ibiki as his thoughts continued. "_Ibiki is a master in psychological warfare and was taught by Pervy Sage when he had a genin team." _Naruto played with is pencil that the proctors provided as his mind started to race again. "_Knowing Ibiki, he is using psychological torture on us and we don't even know it." _

Just then Ibiki caught Naruto's glance and smirked. Naruto smirked back and returned to his thoughts. "_That bastard is tricking us!"_Naruto looked down at his paper and continued. "_This test is a cover for his really trick, and I bet his plan is the tenth question!" _

Naruto placed his head down on the desk as he put together all of the pieces. "_The tenth question seems like the only way to pass the first part of the exam, and he's taken pressure off of it by saying that the entire team would fail if the written exam is not successful." _

Naruto's eyes started to close and a smirked washed over his face. "_I'll play your bluff Ibiki!"_

Gaara glared at the blond as his "mother" was screaming for his blood. Gaara began to smirk psychotically and began to think of ways to kill the blonde hanyou. Matsuri looked at her beloved Gaara with sad eyes as her mind began to wander. "_Please Gaara-kun, hold on just a little longer and I will save you." _

Many of the genin who had been caught cheating were eliminated and ejected from the exam. Hinata was having her own trouble.

Hinata trembled in fear as she felt the killer intent from Neji, who was sitting behind her. She could fell his glare piercing her soul and making her fell cold. Hinata managed to answer a few questions by cheating using her Byakugan, but she stopped when she noticed that Naruto hasn't written down a single answer. She notice Shino doing well on his own, but she could focus knowing Neji was leering at her. She could remember the day when she found out that Neji disliked her.

**Flashback (8 years ago)**

5 year old Hinata cried as the Hyuuga Elder finally destroyed the last cherished item she had. The teddy bear that her mother gave her for her third birthday was set aflame before her eyes. Hinata crawled to the burning bear to try to stop the flames from destroying it further. She tried to extinguish the flames with her hands causing them to get burned.

The Hyuuga Elder glared at the prone girl and kicked the girl across the room. Neji was standing behind the Elder and remained unfazed when Hinata's body smashed against the wall. The Hyuuga Elder spoke with venom in his voice. "Quit your crying failure!"

Hinata tried to stop the tears, but her wounds from the previous spar with Neji were painful. She received a head wound from hitting the wall and her tears still remained. The Elder just spat at the girls display and continued. "Neji, hand me your kunai."

Neji hesitated and spoke. "Elder-sama, I must step in if you cause harm to Hinata-sama's life." He hands the Elder the kunai and continued. "After all, it's my duty to protect Hinata-sama's life."

The Elder took the knife and replied. "Don't worry; I won't endanger the girl's life."

The Elder walked over to the wooden wall and began to carve something into the wall. He spoke. "I told you that every time you lose a spar, I would take an item from your room and destroy it!"

The room was bare except a small sleeping mat that Hinata sleeps on. Hinata just looked down in shame as the Elder finished carving words into her wall.

"Failure deserves nothing!" These words were carved into the wall by the Elder to torment the poor girl. The Elder handed the knife back to Neji, and then walked up to the prone Hinata.

The Elder grabbed Hinata's hair and dragged her to the carving. He slammed her head into the wall hard enough to cause Hinata to scream in pain. The Elder chuckled at the girl as she curled up into a ball and waited for the pain to stop.

The Elder grabbed Hinata's hair again and looked in her frightened eyes. He spoke in a threatening voice. "This is one in many beatings you will receive, if you keep up your weakness."

The Elder turned and left the room. This left a sobbing Hinata and an emotionless Neji in the bare room. Neji finally spoke. "You're pathetic."

Hinata turned to her cousin with tear filled eyes, but was met with a glare instead of the kindness that she was hoping for. Neji continued. "You are a Main Branch member and the Heiress to our clan, but you are just a joke."

Hinata trembled at the killer intent in Neji's words. She couldn't even speak because of fear. Neji chuckled at her "pathetic" display and continued his rant. "You will never be able to defeat me, so I'm going to do you a favor."

Neji threw down the kunai in front of Hinata and continued. "It would be better for yourself and the clan if you just ended your life."

Hinata was shocked and shivered at the display of cruelty that Neji showed. Neji turned to leave, but continued his speech. "I will leave now, but I want you to know that I will not care what you do." She gasped at his words, but he continued anyway. "You are a coward, so I will not judge you for having a coward's death."

With those words, Neji left a sobbing Hinata in her bare room. Hinata stared at the kunai lodged into the wooden floor. She grabbed it and looked at its metallic gleam in the light. She placed the knife against her neck and tried to gain the courage to slide it across her neck to kill herself. She sat there for hours crying and trying to find the courage to end her life, but it never happened.

She eventually threw the knife across the room and curled up into a ball and cried. She cried because Neji was right. She was a coward.

As the months went on, the Elders abuse got worse to the point where Hinata would lie awake at night thinking that she should have ended her life when she had the chance. She always wondered was Neji's act out of hatred or pity?

**End Flashback**

Hinata closed her eyes and tried to forget that terrible event. She was thankful for Naruto becoming her friend when he did. He turned her life around and she wouldn't give up now.

Hinata opened her eyes and she found her hidden determination. She found the courage to ignore Neji's glares and continued with the test, but a question still lingered. Was there still good in Neji?

Hinata couldn't imagine the pain Neji has been through, but she didn't understand why he hated her. Her questions would be soon answered.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Alright, pencils down!" Ibiki shouted with authority.

The genin all put their pencils down and waited for Ibiki to speak again.

Ibiki smirked and continued in his commanding tone. "Now it's time for the tenth question." The genin got ready for the question to be revealed.

Ibiki smirked evilly and continued. "If you answer the tenth question incorrectly, then you and your teammates are forbidden from taking the Chuunin exams ever again!"

Gasps and whispers echoed throughout the room, but were silenced by Ibiki as he cleared his throat. "You and your team can leave now and you will be able to return next exam." He looked around the room at the frightened faces of many of the genin as he continued. "Just raise your hand to quit the exams."

Many of the genin raised their hands and were eliminated. A little under a half of the desks were empty. Many teams were eliminated and Ibiki smirked inwardly at his success. All of a sudden, a loud snore rang out among the crowd of genin. Ibiki and the remainder of the genin looked at the blond with his head on the desk.

Ibiki got annoyed and yelled. "Mr. Uzumaki, WAKE YOUR ASS UP NOW!"

Naruto raised his head and yawned causing most of the people in the room to sweat drop. Hinata giggled at Naruto's display while Shino stifled a chuckle. The rest of the rookie 9 either laughed or face palmed. Ibiki flared with rage, but remained calm on the outside.

Ibiki spoke with an authoritative voice. "Welcome back to the waking world, Uzumaki!" Ibiki walked toward the blond and got in his face. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't fail you and your entire team!"

Naruto keep his tired look and spoke in a somber voice. "Well, mainly because this test is bullshit."

Almost everyone in the room gasped at Naruto's disrespectful comment. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the blond trying to figure out what he was up to. Ibiki's face flashed red with anger and his voice full of rage. "Uzumaki, how dare you disrespect your superior shinobi and your village by not taking this test seriously?"

Naruto keep his gaze on Ibiki as he spoke. "I meant no disrespect, but this test is all just a front."

Most of the Chuunin in the room were impressed that a genin had the balls to stand up to Ibiki. Ibiki face remained contorted with rage as Naruto continued. "Most of these questions are not relevant to becoming a ninja and I bet most of these Chuunin can't even answer them."

Naruto cleared his throat and continued. "This test was to see if you could gather information by cheating and not getting caught."

The entire room was focused on Naruto as he continued his rant. "Then why did you include the tenth question?"

Ibiki glared at Naruto as Naruto answered the question for him. "The reason is because the main focus of the exam lies within the tenth question."

Naruto stood up and met Ibiki's glare. "You may intimidate most people with your farce, but I say bring on your tenth question!"

The remaining genin were shocked at Naruto's gutsy move. Ibiki looked around and spoke. "If you want to be fools like Uzumaki then feel free to stay, but just know that I've failed an entire group before." Ibiki points to the door. "Now is your last chance to leave out of her with your dignity."

No one raised their hands to leave. Ibiki chuckled darkly and then spoke in a voice of rage. "Those of you who stayed to take the tenth question get ready."

The hearts of many genin began to beat fast. Naruto remained calm and didn't even reach for his pencil. Ibiki's face held a dark look as he continued. "You all…."Ibiki's face turned into a smile."Pass."

Everyone heard a loud sigh. Naruto spoke in a relieved voice. "Man, glad my bluff paid off."

Everyone remained silent until they realized that they passed then small cheers erupted. Ibiki chuckled then spoke. "Uzumaki was right; the test involved the tenth question and it showed if you had the courage to see a mission through to the end."

Naruto chuckled lightly and spoke. "I wasn't sure if you were going to pass us or the other group." Naruto grinned and continued. "That's the kind of mindfucks that are up your alley Ibiki."

Ibiki chuckled and continued. "Well, we were trained by the same man."

Everyone was shocked to see the two ninja that were in each other's faces earlier were getting along now. Hinata smiled knowing that Ibiki was also taught the art of torture and interrogation by Jiraiya. Naruto used that knowledge and predicted Ibiki's plan for the test. Naruto knew that Ibiki liked psychological torture, so Naruto came up with a plan. Naruto didn't know the true purpose of the test, but he knew it revolved around the tenth question. Naruto standing up to Ibiki was an action to psych everyone up and to mess with Ibiki's plan a little. However, Ibiki's acting was too good and Naruto couldn't fully predict if Ibiki was going to pass their group or the other group.

All of a sudden the window shattered and a scantily clad woman flipped into the room. A banner flew onto the wall revealing the woman name. "Anko Mitarashi, Proctor of the Second Exam." Everyone sweat dropped at the entrance.

Ibiki face palmed and spoke. "You're too early, Anko."

Anko smirked at the man and spoke in a mocking tone. "Wow, you must be losing your touch." She pointed to the group and continued. "There are a lot more than last time."

Ibiki sighed and spoke. "That's because a certain brat was trained by the same sensei that I was and he figured out most of the test."

Anko laughed at Ibiki's luck and continued. "Well, it doesn't matter." Anko's face turned menacing and dark as she spoke again. "That just means there are more bodies to feed to the wildlife."

Many of the genin shook in fear at her words. Anko smirked at this a spoke in an authoritative voice. "Listen up maggots!" She continued. "Follow me and we can start the next stage of the exam."

Anko walked out of the room with some of the Chuunin and overseers in tow. All the genin in the room soon followed and that left the room empty besides Ibiki. Ibiki stared to collect the papers, but he stopped once he reached Naruto's paper. Ibiki picked up the paper and chuckled. "Just like Minato, he leaves the paper blank."

His laughing stopped once he turned the paper over. There was a message on the back. Ibiki began to read the message and was shocked by what it said. "Tell the Hokage, that the Snake is hiding in the leaves." Ibiki knew what the code meant and shunshined from the room to tell the Hokage the dire news.

**Meanwhile**

Anko explained the rules of the second exam. Everyone signed their forms and lined up at the gate. Team 8 spoke silently among themselves.

"Naruto-san, was it a good idea to make a big scene during the first exam?" Shino said with a serious tone.

Naruto chuckled and replied. "Our team is already a target because of Kabuto revealing that I killed Zabuza." Naruto tightened his headband and continued. "That just means that we will get the other scroll quickly."

Anko signaled the start of the exam and all the teams took off into the forest. Anko sat on a branch and ate her dango as she watched all of the genin rush into the "Forest of Death".

Matsuri walked up and spoke to the special Jounin. "Excuse me, but how can we review the second part of the exam if it's in this huge forest?"

Anko glared at the girl for interrupting her "dango time", but answered her question. "After I finish my dango then we will head toward the central tower." She eats more dango and continues. "They have surveillance equipment there."

Shira and her team also heard this and Shira nods in understanding. Matsuri bows and silently waits for Anko to finish her dango.

**Naruto (1 hour later)**

Team 8 had advance far into the forest until they stopped in a clearing. Naruto spoke as he drew his sword. "Come out, we can feel your chakra."

Three genin with breathing devices on their faces dropped down from the trees. Their headbands revealed that they were from the Rain village. The leader of the group, Oboro spoke. "Hand over, your scroll and we will let you go."

Naruto chuckled and relied. "You guys must be stupid to come after us."

Kagari, the one with the blindfold spoke. "You made yourselves targets in the first exam, so we could help but attack a big loud mouth like you."

Killer intent was felt around the clearing as Hinata walked forward to confront the foolish Rain team. She spoke with a sweet voice. "Naru-kun, do you mind if I fight them?"

Mubi, the remaining member of the Rain team replied to her threat. "What can you do little girl?"

Hinata activated her **Byakugan** and walked toward the doomed genin. She did not like that they decided to target her Naru-kun and she wanted to blow off some steam. Hinata got into her **Aqua Jyuuken **stance and waited for the genin to charge.

The three genin made hand signs and tried to capture Hinata in genjutsu. Hinata release chakra from her body to cancel out the genjutsu. Hinata charged at the genin before they could take a fighting stance. Hinata struck

Mubi with a palm strike to the gut causing the genin to collapse unconscious. Hinata then threw a kunai to hit Kagari, but he used a substitute to dodge it.

Kagari and Oboro tried to attack from behind her, but the **Byakugan** proved its worth. Hinata turned and struck both genin with palm strikes to the chest. They collapsed to the ground as well.

Shino searched the unconscious genin to find that they had an Earth scroll. They started with a Heaven scroll, so they could proceed to the central tower. Naruto clapped his hands at the display Hinata showed. Hinata blushed at the praise and decided to leave the genin alive.

Teams 8 had both scrolls and were on their way to the central tower.

**Naruto (A Few Hours Later)**

Team 8 was reached the entrance to the tower with little difficulty. They were able to avoid trouble using Hinata's **Byakugan**, Shino's insects, and Naruto's sense of smell. Naruto sense an evil chakra coming from somewhere in the forest. Naruto debated about checking it out, but the chakra left before they could investigate. This was a few hours ago. Naruto had an idea who was behind the chakra and was glad he wrote that message on his test.

Naruto and his team entered the tower to find that Gaara's team had beaten them to the tower. Gaara smirked psychotically at Naruto and Naruto stopped in front of the red-head. Kankuro and Temari were frozen in fear when they felt the KI roll off of Gaara.

Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes and spoke. "If you want to try and kill me, that's fine, but wait until the finals."

Gaara's look turned to another target as Matsuri walked into the room. She smiled at the Sand team and spoke in a happy voice. "Senpai, I'm glad you're okay."

Gaara lifted his hand and pointed it towards Matsuri. His voice was monotone and full of hate. "Silence, you are my father's lapdog apprentice." He glared at her. "Don't get in my way or I will kill you!"

Kankuro and Temari shivered at Gaara's grim voice. Matsuri continued to smile and even giggled at the threat. This caused Gaara to narrow his eyes at her. Kankuro and Temari were shocked that someone replied to Gaara's threats with a giggle. Gaara glared back at Naruto and spoke. "Alright, I will wait to the finals."

Naruto stood his ground as Gaara continued. "When I fight you, I'll make sure your death isn't quick."

Gaara walked off with Kankuro and Temari following after him.

Matsuri turned to Naruto and spoke. "Hokage-sama is upstairs looking for you." She points at the door and continues. Just solve the next challenge and you may speak to him.

Naruto nodded in agreement and team 8 proceeded through the door. Matsuri stood alone in the room as she was left to her own thoughts. "_Gaara-kun, I know you hate me." _Tears go down the girl's cheeks as she continued her thoughts. "_…I'm the only one who knows the real you." _Matsuri grabbed her heart as her thoughts continued to race. "_I watched you for years without you even knowing."_

She touched the mark on her hand that was covered by genjutsu. The mark was shaped like a harp. She continued. "_I don't mind if you kill me, Gaara-kun."_ She smiled a little as she spoke out loud. "My heart belongs to you and if you want to rip it from my chest then….I will die happy knowing you accepted my heart."

**Naruto **

Naruto and his team unsealed the scrolls and put them together. Iruka appeared from the scrolls and lectured them about what it means to be a Chuunin. Iruka finished his lecture to find that Naruto had fallen asleep, Hinata had stop focusing on Iruka and stated focusing on a sleeping Naruto, and Shino looked like he was listening.

Iruka just sighed and let the genin in the tower arena. Naruto woke up with a yawn and this caused Hinata to giggle. Naruto stood up and spoke. "Is the lecture over?"

Iruka facepalmed and pointed to upstairs. "Go through the hall upstairs and go into the second door on the right." He returned his gaze to the blond. "Hokage-sama is waiting for you there."

Naruto follows Iruka's directions and Hinata goes to follow, but was stopped by Iruka. He spoke. "Hokage-sama requested Naruto go alone."

Hinata looked down in sadness, but nodded in agreement. Shino also nodded in understanding. Iruka pointed to the down stairs hallway. "The infirmary is all the way down the hall and the bedrooms are on the left and the mess hall is through the double doors on the right."

Anko appeared and hugged Iruka from behind causing him to blush at the unexpected contact. She spoke in a slurred voice. "Don't go into the room marked with a snake sign because *hic* ….because that's my room." Anko was flushed from the sake that she had obviously been drinking. She continued her drunken rant. "Only, Iruka-kun can go in there….*hic*"

Iruka tried to get the clingy Anko off of him, but when he turned to get the help of Hinata and Shino; he was shocked to find them long gone. He managed to pry Anko off of him, but she still was drunk and emotionally drained from her meeting with her former sensei.

Iruka spoke to the drunken special Jounin. "Anko, you need to sober up." He grabbed her by the shoulders and continued. "I know today has been tough on you, but getting drunk is not the answer."

Anko giggled and replied. "Hey, Iruka-kuuuuun….how about we make a bet."

Iruka sighed and continued. "Anko, you're drunk and I don't…"

He was interrupted by Anko's reply. "If you accept I will behave *hic*."

Iruka sighed not seeing a way out of it. He nodded in acceptance of the bet. She smirked and stated the rules of the bet. "I bet you that the loudmouth blond won't make it past the prelims."

Iruka replied. "Alright, I bet you that he will make it to the finals." He narrowed his eyes and continued. "What do you get if you win?

Anko giggled and spoke. "You have to treat me to dango and sake for three months." She smirked and continued. "What do you want if you win?"

Iruka blushed and cleared his throat to speak. "How about….a date."

Anko was shocked that Iruka didn't ask to sleep with her like most men she makes bets with do. She blushes more from the statement and nods in agreement.

Little did Iruka know, Anko would have agreed to a date even without the bet.

**Naruto**

Naruto entered the room to see a table and chairs in the middle of it. This was an interrogation room. Ibiki and the Hokage were talking when Naruto entered. The two stopped talking as the Hokage motioned Naruto to close the door. Naruto didn't want to see the Hokage, but he had to. Naruto flew through hand signs and threw up a silence seal.

Naruto sat across from the Hokage. The Hokage lit up his pipe and spoke. "Naruto, can you tell me what that message on your test was about."

Naruto nodded and replied. "Orochimaru is in the village and he is participating in the exam." Naruto folded his arms and continued. "I know his scent because Sensei, Hinata, and I discovered one of his labs on our training trip." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the memory. "He smells of snakes and death."

The aged Hokage took a drag from his pipe and replied. "Do know for certain?"

Naruto nodded and spoke. "Did you contact Sensei?"

The Hokage nodded and replied. "He sent back a toad saying he will be here in a few days." The Hokage coughed and continued. "Anko encountered Orochimaru in the forest earlier today, so I believe you Naruto."

Naruto sighed in relief and continued. "I think Kabuto Yakushi is connected to Orochimaru." Naruto scratched the back of his head and continued. "He has information from shinobi personal records and he smells of snakes and death."

The Hokage closed his eyes and sighed as he spoke. "It seems you may be correct and we will keep a close eye on him."

Ibiki patted Naruto on the shoulder and congratulate him on the information he gathered. The Hokage spoke. "Ibiki, you are dismissed."

Naruto unseals the door and Ibiki leaves. Naruto looked the Hokage in the eyes and spoke. "I want to ask you something."

The Hokage looked at the blond and replied. "What is it?"

The blond glared at the old man and replied. "Why did you let the council vote for the law annulment when the DCC's argument had no evidence against me?"

The Hokage sighed and spoke. "I thought you said that you were not mad at me."

Naruto chuckled darkly and replied. "I couldn't sleep last night and I had time to think." Naruto's fist balled in rage as he looked at the aged Hokage and he managed to speak without yelling. "Why did you let the meeting continue?"

The Hokage was unmoved by the boy's glare and stood his ground. He took another drag of his pipe and continued his answer. "The council is corrupt, Naruto."

The blond ninja chuckled darkly and replied. "You are the HOKAGE!" Naruto's eyes turned red and he started yelling louder. "You led an army of highly trained ninjas that would die for you and you can't even defy the will of civilians!"

The Hokage remained silent as Naruto's rant continued. "You were the "Professor" and the "god of shinobi" yet faced with a group of civilians you submit like a beaten dog."

The Hokage's gazed was toward the table as he again made no reply. Naruto's claws dug into the table as his rage got the better of him. "Did Orochi-teme take your balls with him when he left the village?"

KI filled the room as the table shatter by a punch from the aged Kage. Sarutobi glared at Naruto and grabbed him by the collar of his coat. Naruto couldn't react fast enough. The Hokage slammed Naruto against the wall taking his breath from his lungs. The Hokage spoke. "KNOW YOUR PLACE, GENIN!"

Naruto tried to struggle from the Hokage's grip, but was unsuccessful. Sarutobi dropped the boy to the ground and spoke with rage still in his voice. "You want to know why I didn't stop the council!"

The Hokage took out a scroll and threw it to Naruto. Naruto coughed trying to regain his breath. The Kage spoke before Naruto could read the scroll. "That scroll contains a hundred signatures of shinobi and civilians that wanted the law annulled!" He glared down at the blond as his temper returned to normal. He continued. "There are eight more scrolls like that in my office!"

The Hokage picked up his pipe that he dropped and wiped off the tip. He placed it in his robe and spoke again. "Eight-hundred shinobi and civilians sided with the DCC and they threatened civil war." The Hokage sighed and continued. "I see you as my grandson, but as Hokage I must protect this village at all cost."

Naruto finally regained his breath and threw the scroll back at him. Naruto glared at him and spoke. "So you throw me to the wolves!"

The Hokage takes his gaze away from the boy and replied. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto stood and had tears coming down his face. He felt betrayed by his grandfather figure and he couldn't believe that he deliberately lied to him. The Hokage looked at the boy with sadness and spoke. "Maybe you will understand when you become Hokage."

The blond started to laugh darkly through his tears and replied. "If being Hokage means that I have to betray the people I care about, then you can shove the Hokage position up your ass!"

Naruto unseals the room and goes to walk out, but stops to say one final thing. "You may think you are saving this village, but this village will burn due to your inept leadership."

Sarutobi turned to confront the blond on his threat, but Naruto had already left. The aged Kage looked down and cried. He knew that Naruto would never forgive him.

**Hinata**

Shino had gone to the mess hall to get something to eat while Hinata stayed in their room. The room was simple with three beds and a few chairs. A table was in the far corner and each room had a bathroom.

Hinata lay on her bed curled into a ball because she was in pain. She could feel the beginning stages of her new tail, but she wanted to make it through the prelims first. She didn't want to disappoint Naruto by not being able to make it to the finals.

Since Hinata's original body contain no demonic chakra, it takes Hinata a little longer to adapt to her new tail. She hit some of her chakra points to slow the progression of the new tail, but it cause her intense pain. She didn't want to tell Naruto because she didn't want to worry him.

Naruto stormed into the room and Hinata knew something was wrong. She saw tears coming down his cheeks as he lay on the bed beside her. Hinata moved beside Naruto and held him close. Naruto sobbed into her chest as she stroked his hair in a loving manner.

After a minute of crying, Naruto spoke. "The Old Man sold me out to the DCC."

Hinata gasped as Naruto laid his head on her shoulder and she spoke. "Naru-kun, I…I can't believe it."

Naruto hugged her close to his chest as his voice was full of sadness. "I don't know….what to do….without you, hime."

Hinata could fell new tears fall on her head. All of her pain was gone as he held her. She spoke with a voice full of love. "I need you too, Naru-kun."

Naruto pulled her back and looked into her eyes. He spoke in a sincere voice. "Let's leave this village and live somewhere else."

Hinata gasped and replied. "Naru-kun, we would become rogue ninja."

Naruto held her again. "I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me."Naruto held her tighter and spoke again. "I thought I could change this village, so we could create a future together." Hinata closed her eyes and embraced the warmth of Naruto's embrace. Naruto continued. "I realize now that…it will never happen."

Hinata kissed Naruto's lips with passion. She pulled away and giggled at Naruto's amazed look. She spoke in a voice full of confidence. "I know you can create a world that we can live in."

Hinata placed both of her hands on his face cheeks. She caressed his whisker marks with her fingers causing him to melt into her touch. She spoke again. "Please, don't give up Naru-kun." She smiled as her face got closer to his and she continued her speech. "Fight for our future, like we promised on another in that hospital room that day." Hinata touched her lips with his and kissed him again.

After the kiss was broken, Hinata giggled and finished her speech. "Giving up …..so easily goes against our nindo." Naruto smiled at his mate and caressed her face. He spoke with new found confidence. "Alright, I will fight for you Hime."

Naruto locked lips with her again, but broke the kiss to say one last thing. "I will continue to fight until my bones break and my muscles tear." He looks into her beautiful eyes and continued. "If that doesn't work I will take you away from this place and start a family." She smiled back at him as he finished his speech. "I will slay anyone who threatens our happiness…"

Naruto's final words moved yet slightly scared her. He spoke the final words of his speech. "…even if they were once our friends and allies."

Hinata embraced Naruto as he finally drifted off to sleep. She embraced the call of dreamland, but Naruto's final words still made her wonder. Was Naruto drifting to somewhere she couldn't follow? Only time will tell.

**AN: **That's another chapter done. I hope you enjoy my twist on the Chuunin exams. I recently edited the first three chapters of the story and that's why it updated, but I'm sorry for not saying that earlier. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but my computer fucked up. I will try to update monthly, but it depends on how well I'm doing with my classes. I will write this story till the end and that's a promise.

**Review Request**

**This request was asked by CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing**

**Request: **Should the Hyuuga Elders plans be exposed? Then should they be branded with the cage bird seal and sent to Ibiki and Anko as early birthday presents? **Note: The remaining two Elders will die horrible deaths suggested by Uzumaki Ricky.**

Please submit your opinions in a review.

**DarkElite24's Q & A**

**Q1: Will Naruto join Root?**

**A1: **I got so many questions about this. I don't want to reveal TOO much about the Root offer. I will say that I don't do something without reason and I know that Naruto joining Root would piss A LOT of people off. I will take these things into consideration and everything will be revealed with time.

**Q2: Why is the Hokage pathetic enough to let the civilians do whatever they please?**

**A2: **Most of it was revealed in this chapter. The Hokage was under threat of civil war, so he had to do what he believed was right by bowing down to the DCC's demands. The civil war would destroy a great chunk of Konoha's population. The Hokage is the tiebreaker of the council because the First Hokage created the council to hear the people's pleas. This prevents a total dictatorship.

**Q3: Why was the Homura's argument incredibly weak?**

**A3: **That scene wasn't about the overall argument. It was about the bias of the council. I point out that even with a ridiculous argument that the council still voted against Naruto. I did this mainly because I couldn't think of an argument that could work against the law, so I decided to go with the "bias council" idea. I'm sorry if everyone didn't enjoy the scene.

**Q4: Why didn't Naruto defend himself in the council meeting?**

**A4: **Again, it went with the whole "bias council" idea. Naruto realized that the council was against him, so he knew that defending himself wouldn't help. Another reason is because if Naruto called out Homura (who is an experienced councilor and knows more laws than Naruto) on every little detail it would hurt his case more than it would help him. I admit that I could have done better in the council scene, but it was the only thing I could think of.

**Q5: Why did Hanabi switch attitudes all of a sudden and start yelling at Hinata? **

**A5: **Hanabi was raised under the watch of the Hyuuga Elders. She just met Hinata that day. Hanabi would trust the Elders more than a "treasonous" sister that she just met. Hanabi has an undying respect and trust in the Hyuuga Elders. Hinata insulted them by insinuating that they are bad people. Hanabi is a child and children have a higher temperament than adults. Hanabi instantly getting angry at Hinata was a normal reaction for a child. Hanabi also has been pretty much brainwashed by the Elders, so she really trusts them.

**Beta's question:** When did you get drastically better at writing? Nani desu ka? I feel so unnecessary now.

**A6: **Well... I did get a new writing program and I took so long on the chapter that I hade time to plan it out. I just got use to the new writing style and I keep improving. No, your're not unnecessary now. I need a good editor to fix my unseen errors.

**Stay Cool**

**DarkElite24**


End file.
